


Colors into Characters

by Justher_e



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Study, Childhood Friends, Colors, Colors into Characters, Developing Friendships, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderfluid Character, Islands, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Female Character of Color, LGBTQ Themes, Leprechauns, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, One Night Stands, One Shot, One Shot Collection, One-Sided Attraction, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Fiction, Short One Shot, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Urban Fantasy, Witches, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 160
Words: 68,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25477651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justher_e/pseuds/Justher_e
Summary: A collection of short stories of characters based on colors, living in a world also based on colors.Chapters 1-100 are based on my pack of 100 Crayola pencils.Chapters 101-132 are based on my 32 tin of Crayola signature markers.Chapters 133-144 are based on my 12 count of Rikota brush markers.Chapters 145-156 are based on my 12 count of Pen to Paper watercolor pencils.Chapters 157-206 are based on my 50 count of Crayola Super Tip markers.I am a beginner writer, so please feel free to give me any constructive criticism.If anyone wishes to use the same concept, please use the tag Colors into Characters.
Comments: 26
Kudos: 33





	1. Mahogany; P 1/100: Red Republic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mahogany's first day at school.

Today was Mahogany’s first day of school, and she was not excited. She could read, write her own name, and do some basic math. So she wasn’t sure why she had to go. The new republic wanted to modernize the country, which meant a federal school system. It was apparently based on the Orangetopia system. This did not make Mahogany feel better.

 _“Why would anyone want to base something from Orangetopia? Don’t they know it will fail?”_ she thought as she walked to the bus stop with her father.

Mahogany was a small pale skinned girl, with short light red hair, black eyes, and a pretty knee lengthen mahogany colored dress. She also wore back flats and white tights. 

“Now sweetie, I know you’re not excited for school, but don’t be rude to the teachers. They are just here to help, like your mother did.” her father said.

Mahogany nodded. Her mother had died fighting for the rebellion 7 years ago. It was painful, but she knew that her mother died trying to make her daughter’s country, and future, better.

“Thank you sweetie. Have a wonderful day, and I love you.” her father replied as the bus arrived. 

Mahogany called back to her father saying “Love you too.” as she walked up the bus steps. She sat down in a seat, and watched out the window as the country landscape turned into the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to give me constructive criticism. Thank you. 
> 
> If anyone would like to do a series like mine, feel free to use the tag Colors into Characters.
> 
> You can also find it as a hashtag on Instagram.


	2. Brick Red; P 2/100; Red Republic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brick Red's first day of school.

Today was Brick Red’s first day in school, and he was excited. He was already at a higher academic level than most of his peers. Which of course made it hard for him to make friends with them. But Brick Red hoped that he would have a better chance now, since he would be in a place where his high intellect would make him more appealing. 

Brick Red was a short pale skinned boy with black hair in a bowl cut, and red eyes covered by square glasses. He wore black dress pants, black shoes, and a red sweater in a brick pattern.

When the bus finally pulled up to the curb, Brick Red walked up to the steps, but was pushed back by some of the other kids trying to get on. When he finally got onto the bus, most of the seats were filled, and he hurried to find an empty one. He eventually found a seat in the back, next to a girl who looked to be a year younger than him.

When he sat down, Brick Red decided this was a good moment to practice his social skills.

“Hello. My name is Brick Red. What is your name?” he asked.

“Mahogany.” she replied coldly, looking out the window.

“Well hello Mahogany. What level were you placed in? I’m a level 3, which I’m told is impressive for a 13 year old. Speaking of such, what is your age?”

“A Level 3, really? I thought they only exist in the capital?” Mahogany asked.

“I’m the first one. It was hard, especially getting all the required books, but it was worth it.” he answered.

“Wow, I’m 12, and only at Level 2.” she said.

Brick Red chuckled. “Don’t feel down about yourself. I know plenty of people who are older than you, but can’t even spell their own name.”

Mahogany smiled, and said "Thank you. Do you want to be friends?”

Brick Red was taken aback. He thought that getting a friend would have taken longer, but already on his first day he had one!

“Yes, I would be happy to be your friend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to give me constructive criticism. Thank you.
> 
> If anyone would like to do a series like mine, feel free to use the tag Colors into Characters.
> 
> You can also find it as a hashtag on Instagram.


	3. Raspberry; P 3/100: Red Republic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raspberry goes to visit an old friend.

Raspberry readjusted the rear-view mirror again. She was almost at Jazzberry Jam’s, her childhood friend, house. Well, it was more like a miniature castle. It was after all, the former royal family's summer home. 

Raspberry had orange-brown skin, light red hair in a spiky pixie cut, a black mini skirt, and a raspberry long sleeved shirt, boots, and eyes.

Raspberry came once every month, though it still made her a little nervous every time she came. Their relationship was complicated. But Jazzberry Jam would always make it up to her after a fight. Though Raspberry wasn’t sure that she would be so nice this time.

She pulled up the driveway, and was greeted by Jazzberry Jam.

“Hi! How has it been? I’ve made some scones.” she said.

“I’ve been fine. You?” Raspberry asked as they walked into the sitting room.

“Eh. The last rebellion watcher left yesterday, and the new one is coming after you leave. I wish they would just leave me alone, they're so annoying. But I have tried out a new scone recipe, I’ll get them now.” Jazzberry said as she walked into the kitchen.

Raspberry sat down on the plush sofa and sighed. She didn’t expect that Jazzberry Jam would’ve changed her mind about anyone in the rebellion in the month she last saw her. In fact, Raspberry didn’t think she would ever change her feelings about it ever since the kidnapping. But this was certainly going to make it harder to tell her the news.

“I’m back, they're still a little hot, but I can’t wait for you to try them. Getting the right amount of jam was so hard.” Jazzberry Jam said as she brought in a tray of fresh scones.

She continued to talk about the intercity of scone making, while Raspberry just zoned out.

“Earth to Raspberry.” Jazzberry Jam said as she snapped her fingers in front of Raspberry’s face. 

“Sorry. It’s just . . . that somethings been on my mind.” Raspberry responded.

“Oh, well you can tell me if you want.” Jazzberry Jam said.

“Okay, I got a new girlfriend, and I’ve been dating her for four months now.” Raspberry confessed.

Jazzberry Jam was silent for a moment, but then said “Oh okay. I don’t know why you were so hesitant to tell me, I’ll always support you.”

Raspberry smiled sadly. “I know. It’s just that I’m dating . . . Ruby Red.”

That made Jazzberry Jam stay silent for longer. Eventually she asked “The rebellion leader, Ruby Red?”

“Yes. That one.” Raspberry said.

Jazzberry Jam stayed silent, and they both sat in it for minutes. Raspberry was about to say something when Jazzberry finally said,

“Well, as long as she makes you happy, it’s okay. You should probably get going, the rebellion watcher is coming soon. I’ll get you a basket for the scones.” 

She got up to the kitchen, and Raspberry was still left in silence. _“She reacted better than I thought. But she still seems pretty upset.”_ She got scone and took a bite out of it. _“Wow, this is really good!”_

Jazzberry Jam came back with the basket, and started putting the scones in, and Raspberry helped. 

“These were really good. You should definitely make more.” Raspberry said, trying to lighten the mood.

“Thank you. I worked really hard on them. I’m glad you enjoyed it.” Jazzberry Jam said with a small smile.

They walked out of the car together, and Jazzberry Jam waved as Raspberry drove away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to give me constructive criticism. Thank you.
> 
> If anyone would like to do a series like mine, feel free to use the tag Colors into Characters.
> 
> You can also find it as a hashtag on Instagram.


	4. Jazzberry Jam; P 4/100: Red Republic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jazzberry Jam spends some time alone with her thoughts and memories.

Jazzberry Jam waved as her best friend Raspberry drove away, and she let out a long sigh. She is trying to be happy for her friend, but she is struggling with the news.

Jazzberry Jam was a 19 year old girl, with dark brown skin, light pinkish-redish hair in two rose hair buns. Her pumps were a darker shade of her hair, along with her eyes, and both of those colors were on her princess like dress.

Her dress was one of the few things she had from old life in the capital, back when she was still the princess. Everything else was taken by the rebellion, and all her clothes in the summer home were too small. 

But still, Jazzberry Jam went to change into one, because she was going to bake some more scones. That’s how she passed her time since she was sent to the summer house seven years ago.

After her change, she went back to the kitchen, and started getting out the ingredients. But before she beginning the baking process, she made sure to close the window to the rose garden. Despite wearing them in her hair and dress, she only did that for show. Roses were still the emblem of the rebellion. 

When she finished putting the scones in the oven, Jazzberry Jam sat on the counter and thought to herself. _“Out of all of the girls Raspberry could date, it’s Ruby Red. I can’t believe she would do this to me! She knows how much I hate her after everything Ruby Red’s done to me!”_

Jazzberry Jam felt tears threatening to leak at the memory of her kidnapping. But before she could think about it more, the doorbell rang.

 _“Ugh. It must be the rebellion worker. I haven’t done anything in seven years, why do they keep sending them?”_ she thought as she walked to the door.

 _“Let’s just get this over with.”_ Jazzberry Jam let out a sigh before she opened the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to give me constructive criticism. Thank you.
> 
> If anyone would like to do a series like mine, feel free to use the tag Colors into Characters.
> 
> You can also find it as a hashtag on Instagram.


	5. Ruby Red; P 5/100: Red Republic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby Red worries about her girlfriend. But it all ends well.

Ruby Red just came back from her latest molding gig, and she was dead tired. Her stylist, Scarlet, was especially demanding today. But Ruby Red was going to stay up until her girlfriend, Raspberry, came home.

Ruby Red had pale white skin, long ruby red hair that covered one of her light red eyes. She wore a long, sparkly light ruby colored dress, along with ruby red high heels. 

Raspberry had gone to visit her friend, Jazzberry Jam. Ruby Red often wondered why they were still friends. Will, they might not be after this visit. Raspberry was going to tell Jazzberry Jam about their relationship. They both knew it wouldn’t go over well, but her girlfriend still hoped that they could make it up. Ruby Red thought it would be best to let it all go, and stop with all the complications.

Ruby Red waited for Raspberry to call, but after waiting an hour, she got tired of watching her trashy reality tv show, and went to Raspberry’s apartment.

She avoided the main streets, and went down the dark alleyways. Now normally, this wasn’t a good choice, but Ruby Red wanted to avoid the paparazzi. If she had to deal with creeps, she thought, she would rather deal with ones she wouldn’t get criticized for stepping on. Plus, it reminds her of the first time she met Raspberry, four months ago to the day. 

When she got to her girlfriend's apartment, she found it empty. At first, Ruby Red thought that Raspberry was still on her way back home. But looking at the time, she realized why her girlfriend wasn’t home this late at night.

“God damn it! I told her to stop going clubbing this late!” Ruby Red said out loud, as she made her way to the bedroom.

“Ugh. It must have gone horribly if she’s not home by now. I knew she should’ve just stopped talking to her dumb friend.” she said as she flopped down on the bed.

 _“Well, might as well stay here and wait for her.”_ Ruby Red thought as she slowly fell asleep.

When Ruby Red woke up the next morning, she felt the arms of her girlfriend around her. Normally she would’ve welcomed this, but then she remembered the night before. So she got out of bed, much to the disappointment of Raspberry.

“Why are you getting up? We could have stayed like that for a while longer.” mumbled Raspberry, who was still clearly tired.

“Because you went out clubbing last night. Alone. Again.” Ruby Red said.

“Well, I wanted to, okay. Besides nothing bad happened.” Raspberry retorted. 

“Something could’ve, and that’s what’s important. Plus, it’s our anniversary! You’re always like this after visiting that friend of yours, if you can even call her that.” Ruby Red said.

“Hey! Jazzberry Jam is a great friend. She even gave you her blessing to date me.” Raspberry said back.

Ruby Red paused at this. “Really?” she asked.

“Yeah. She was all like ‘well as long as she makes you happy’ and stuff. I mean, she did kick me out right after, but she gave me some scones, so it all evens out.” Raspberry said as she got out of bed, and walked to the kitchen.

“I’m surprised. I thought she still hated me.” Ruby Red said as she followed

“Oh, she definitely still does, but I think she knows how much you mean to me. This is the longest relationship I ever had.” Raspberry said.

“Speaking of such, to celebrate, let’s eat some scones for breakfast. I know they're not from me, but I hope you enjoy the gesture.” Raspberry said as she grabbed the scone basket from the kitchen. 

Ruby Red took a bite from the scone, and her eyes lit up. “Amazing!” she thought, as she shoved it into her mouth.

“Looks like you like them. Mind sharing?” Raspberry teased before taking a bite from the scone that Ruby Red was eating.

They continued to flirt and eat scones for the rest of the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not a lesbian, This is the first time I a wrote a lesbian romance. Please tell me if I got something wrong. I don't wish to offend anyone. Thank you.
> 
> Please feel free to give me constructive criticism. Thank you.
> 
> If anyone would like to do a series like mine, feel free to use the tag Colors into Characters.
> 
> You can also find it as a hashtag on Instagram.


	6. Red; P 6/100: Red Republic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red gets a brief visit from a old friend.

It was only 7 p.m, but Red was already dead tired. Trying to set up a school system in a newly established nation was hard, but opening it proved to be the most stressful part. Especially for an 18 year old.

 _“It’s my first day, and I already need a vacation.”_ Red thought to himself as he took a sip of coffee before looking down at his paperwork.

Red was a trans boy, with brown skin, and bright red eyes, which were hidden by his glasses. He had bright red hair, which was short and clean. He wore black pants, a white dress shirt, and black shoes. He also wore a red tie, suspenders, and socks.

He went back to his paperwork, but didn’t get far. He heard a knock on the window, and knew only one person who would do that.

“Red Orange! I didn’t think you would be back this soon?” he asked as he opened the window. There his best friend, and secret crush, was standing right outside his window.

“I didn’t think so either, but the republic put me on princess duty.” Red Orange explained as they hopped through the window.

“Oh. So you're not going to stay long, are you?” Red asked.

Red orange shook their head. “No, sorry. But I did get you a present.” They took something out of their cloak, and handed it to Red.

“It’s a teaching book from Orangetopia. I’m not sure if you read it already, but I hope you like it.” They said.

“Of course I’ll like it, it’s from you!” Red said. 

“Well, your welcome. Oh, I have some more good news.” Red Orange said.

“Wow, really?” Red asked as he sat on his desk.

“Yep. I heard rumors of a clan of water witches down in the Blue Empire. I heard they have such mastery over the human body, that through their water magic, they can change the body from female to male, and vice versa.” Red Orange explained.

Red was stunned by this, for multiple reasons. He had heard of magic users before, but an entire clan of them? And turning the body from female to male. That would solve a lot of his problems. 

Red Orange looked at Red’s face and said “But keep in mind, these are just rumors. It could be a complete houx. I was planning to investigate more, but then was called back for princess duty.”

Red nodded, but he was still feeling rather hopeful. “Why were you called for princess duty? You were millions of miles away.”

Red Orange shrugged. “The letter said I was picked for my ‘laid back attitude’. I’m not really sure if they got that right.”

“I think they did. If anyone was going to help that spoiled former princess, it would be you. I mean, you were able to help me.” Red said.

“You were different. We were both young kids in the rebellion struggling with our gender identities. Now I’m supposed to help some spoiled little girl, who thinks everything should be handed to her on a silver platter.” Red Orange said as they walked back to the window.

“You’re leaving already? You just got here!” Red said as he followed them.

“I know, but the summer house is way out in the countryside, and I need to get there by tomorrow.” Red Orange explained. 

“Oh, well goodbye then.” Red said softly. He knew that if he asked Red Orange to stay the night and just use his car, they would refuse. They walked everywhere, no matter the distance.

“Bye. I’ll come back to visit when I get kicked out in a month.” Red Orange said as they hopped out the window and walked into the night.

Red watched until he couldn’t see them anymore, then went back to his desk and sighed. Instead of going back to his paperwork, he looked at the only photo on his desk. 

It was of a young Red Orange and him. Back when Red thought that people calling him/he would be a temporary thing. Back when he thought that it was weird, and was only doing it to be in the rebellion. Back before he really knew himself. But in the end, when he was able to prove his worth, it didn’t matter that if he was “actually a girl”. And it didn’t matter when he asked to keep being called a boy.

Red Orange was the first one he ever told, and they were the one who would tell the others when Red was afraid to. They had always been there for him. And they would always be, even if they were millions miles apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not trans, and this is the first story I wrote about a trans person. If I got anything wrong, please let me know. I don't want to offend anyone. Thank you.
> 
> Please feel free to give me constructive criticism. Thank you.
> 
> If anyone would like to do a series like mine, feel free to use the tag Colors into Characters.
> 
> You can also find it as a hashtag on Instagram.


	7. Red Orange; P 7/100: Red Republic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red Orange is pleasantly surprised by the former princess.

Red Orange was currently walking through the countryside of the Red Republic, their home country. Despite this, they had never been to this side of it. They left as soon as everything was stable.

Red Orange was biologically male, but identified as non binary. They had tanned skin, black eyes, and light red orange hair that reached down to their chin. Their hair, white shirt, and part of their light red orange traveling pants, were covered by a long orange red traveling cloak, the same color as their boots.

They traveled often, and never liked being in one place for too long. Which is why they were unhappy about their current destination, the old summer home of the former monarchy, and the only surviving member of that monarchy, was still living there. And Red Orange would have to deal with them.

But on the bright side, they were able to visit Red, an old friend from the rebellion. Red was in charge of the new school system in the republic. He seemed really stressful. Red Orange worried about him.

After a car passed them by, they finally arrived at the summer home. It was a stone castle, covered in roses. They decided to enter the normal way, and rung the doorbell. 

The door opened, and Red Orange didn’t accept what they saw. It was the former princess, with her hair down up in roses, and flour covering her short dress. But they managed to overcome their shock, and said.

“Hey. I’m Red Orange.”

The former princess, Jazzberry Jam was her name, simply nodded her head, and walked away. Unsure of what to do, they followed her.

They walked through halls with elaborate decorations, and finally arrived in the kitchen. The kitchen was much more modern than the rest of the house, and they wondered why. So they asked to strike up a conversation.

“What’s with the kitchen? It doesn't fit with the rest of this place.” They said.

“Oh. It was remodeled. I accidentally burned it down a few years ago, and had to sell some things to get it fixed.” Jazzberry Jam said.

“How did you burn it down?” Red Orange asked.

“I was making scones for the first time. It didn’t go well.” was all she said.

“You bake scones. Really? I didn’t know you could actually cook.” They said.

“Hmph.” Jazzberry Jam said. “I’ll let you know I make excellent scones.”

*Ding*

“And they’re finally ready. You can try them for yourself.”

She bent down to take the tray out of the oven, and because of the short dress, Red Orange looked away. _“Don’t think like that.”_ They thought.

She came back up with the tray, placed it on the counter. “We’ll have to wait for a minute for them to cool.” She explained.

Red Orange nodded. Then the uncomfortable silence fell over them again. To break it, they asked 

“Do you cook anything else?”

“Uhh, not really, only soups and scones, I guess.” Jazzberry Jam said.

“Is that all you eat?” They asked.

“Yeah.” She said.

“That's terrible! How can you only eat two things? Have you been doing for the entire time you’ve been here?” They asked as their voice went higher.

“Well obviously not. I could only cook soup at first. I only learned how to make scones a couple of years ago.” She said.

This did not make Red Orange feel any better. “What about the other republic workers before me? Did they not make you food? Or did they eat just like you, the same thing over and over again?”

Jazzberry Jam bristled at this, and said. “No. They made their food, and I made my own.”

“Couldn’t you ask them to make you more food?” Red Orange asked.

“I could’ve, but I doubt they would. They normally don’t stick around long enough anyway. They all eventually get tired of me and leave” She said with a shrug.

“Oh I wonder why. It couldn’t possibly be because they got tired of doing the same thing over and over again.”

“Look,” Jazzberry Jam said pointing her finger at them, “I don’t need some guy from the rebellion to tell me how to live my life. If you want to leave like everyone else, go send a letter. I’m sure they can find a replacement, and you can go back to living a more exciting life.”

Red Orange was surprised at her outburst, but quickly responded back.

“First of all, I am not a guy, I’m non binary. Secondly, I wasn’t telling you how to live your life. I was just surprised that someone could do the same thing over and over again. I certainly couldn’t, I can’t even stay in one place for too long before getting bored, that’s why I traveled the world before getting stuck here. I mean, don’t you ever get tired of it?”

Jazzberry Jam looked surprised for a moment, but then quietly said, “A little.”

“Then why don’t you do something different?” Red Orange asked.

“Because I don’t really see the point. I’m going to be stuck here until I die, so it doesn’t really matter how I pass the time before then.” She explained.

“You’re not going to be stuck here until you die.” Red Orange reasoned.

“I am. I have nowhere else to go. I’m not allowed to live in a place without a republic worker. And I can’t live with my only friend.” she said.

“Why can’t you?” They asked. 

“It’s just . . .” She sighed before putting all the scones on a plate. “Let’s eat the scones first. You must be hungry from your trip.”

Red Orange followed her into a luxurious living room, and sat next to her. They grabbed one of the scones and took a bite. _“Delicious!”_ They thought.

They wolfed it down, before reaching for another one. They heard Jazzberry Jam giggling. They looked at her, and she stopped. 

“Oh sorry. I was just surprised that you liked them that much.” she said.

Red Orange nodded their head, and said “Well, they’re really good. You did a great job.”

“Thank you.” Jazzberry Jam said a little bit more quietly.

“Are you upset about your friend?” They asked as they grabbed for another scone

She nodded. “She’s my best friend, back when I was still a princess and she was my servant. But that never stopped that from us being friends, even when the monarchy failed. She comes to visit every month, but she’s always so quiet now. 

Red Orange nodded for her to continue.

“Though I can guess why. For the past four months, she’s been dating a girl. Which isn’t the problem, and I’m happy that she’s discovering more about herself, and all her ex-boyfriends were horrible to her. But the girl she is dating is Ruby Red, and she knows why I dislike her so much. I’m just really conflicted, I guess.” Jazzberry Jam said as she rested her head in her hands, and let out a deep sigh.

Red Orange finished their scone and asked, “The Ruby Red from the rebellion?”

She nodded. “The very one. She was the one that told me to go to the castle dungeon by myself in the middle of night. She said I was going to meet a rebellion leader. I was so dumb to believe her. I had only just heard about the rebellion, and I thought that it could’ve been solved by talking it out. I wanted to bring their concerns to my parents. But instead, I was . . . I was-” Jazzberry Jam couldn’t finish her sentence, and started to cry. 

Red Orange moved closer to her and put their arms around her. 

“I know it wasn’t her that kidnapped me. And it wasn’t her that traded me to my parents for them to step down. But I just can’t not remember.” Jazzberry Jam said through the tears.

“And that’s fine. You don’t have to forgive her. But you can still be friends with your friend. I mean, you didn’t attack her when she told you.” Red Orange said, trying to lighten the mood.

She shook her head. “I didn’t, but I kicked her out. I need to apologize.” she said as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

“I’m not sure why I’m telling you all this, I mean I just met you.”

“It’s okay. I think you just needed someone to vent to.” Red Orange said.

Jazzberry Jam nodded. “Yeah. I think being stuck here for the past 7 years has finally got to me. And today I was afraid to lose my only friend.”

Red Orange nodded, and said, “It must have been hard for you being stuck up here, huh?”

“It is. I think . . . I think I finally want to leave. I’m sick of being surrounded by all the roses I can’t enjoy. I wish I could go somewhere else.” she said.

But then Jazzberry Jam thought of something, “Wait. Maybe I can.”

“But you just said you couldn’t.” Red Orange said.

“I know, but maybe if I go with you I’ll be allowed to. I’m only staying here because I have nowhere else to go. But as long as I’m with a republic worker, I can.” she explained as she grabbed their hands.

Red Orange’s eyes widen. “Are you serious. Because I don’t have a place to stay, I’m a traveler.”

“I don’t mind traveling with you, that is, if you don’t mind it either. Which I won’t be surprised if you would be, we only just met.” she said.

Red Orange shook their head. “No, it’s fine. I wasn’t looking forward to staying here anyway. But are you really sure about this?”

Jazzberry Jam was quiet for a minute, but finally said “Yes. I am sure of it.”

Red Orange smiled. “Well then,” they said. “Let’s get you ready for your first adventure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not non binary. This is my first time writing a non binary character. Please tell me if I got something wrong. I don't want to offend anyone. Thank you.
> 
> Please feel free to give me constructive criticism. Thank you.
> 
> If anyone would like to do a series like mine, feel free to use the tag Colors into Characters.
> 
> You can also find it as a hashtag on Instagram.


	8. Coral Reef; P 8/100: Orangetopia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coral Reef gets a letter from her adoptive brother.

_“It sure is hot today.”_ Coral Reef thought as she plucked weeds from her garden. _“Though it’s always hot here.”_

Coral Reef was a 16 year old girl in the northern tip of Orangetopia. She had tan skin, with shoulder length coral reef orange hair. It was the same color as her apron, which covered her long lighter colored dress, her eyes the same color. She also wore coral reef orange flats, and black tights. 

She was in her garden, like she usually was, singing along to her radio. It was currently playing an old folk song. Coral Reef had heard it so many times that she knew the lyrics from heart. 

“Oh on this trail through the valley, I’ll remember you by.” she sang, 

“And I hope you’ll remember me too.” She continued, but because of her singing, she didn’t hear the mail carriage until they were already leaving. 

“Oh!” Coral Reef said as she quickly got up, and almost stepped on a flower. She arrived at her mailbox just as the mail carriage disappeared around the bend. Still, Coral Reef waved them goodbye.

She opened her mailbox, and grabbed the only letter. She walked back to her garden. She could smell the fragrances of her flowers that were in bloom. 

She moved her watering can from her bench, and sat down to read her letter. “I wonder what he sent this time?” She thought as she shook the letter around, and saw something roll inside.

Coral Reef opened the letter, and something fell out. She hastily picked it back up, and examined it. It was a pure white marble. 

_“Odd. But I’m sure he’ll explain it in the letter.”_ She thought, as she looked down at it and began to read.

“Dear Coral Reef,

How is my favorite little sister doing? I’m sure that both you and your garden are doing well in that warm spring weather up there. Here in the mountains, I’m still getting two feet of snow. Which is still better than last winter. But snow has it’s benefits, like snowball fights. Since midterms are finally over, I’ve been in a lot more of them with my friends. I wanted to share the experience with you, but since I couldn’t send you a snowball, I hope the marble gives you a good idea of it.

Love,  
Cantaloupe.”

Coral Reef smiled. His letters were always short, but she still cherished each and everyone of them. Cantaloupe may not be her biological brother, but he looked after her like one. 

_“I wonder what flower I should send him next?”_ She thought as she walked into her small house. She opened a box on her bedside table, and put in the new letter.

She went over to her window, and placed the marble next to the other gifts she was sent. They were all small things, like a toy car made from a soup can, an origami windmill, and a small wind-up butterfly.

 _“Hmm. . . I know! I’ll send him a super colorful flower for spring time!”_ Coral Reef thought as she went back outside, singing along to the old folk song still playing on her radio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to give me constructive criticism. Thank you.
> 
> If anyone would like to do a series like mine, feel free to use the tag Colors into Characters.
> 
> You can also find it as a hashtag on Instagram.


	9. Cantaloupe; P 9/100: Orangetopia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cantaloupe had a long day, but it ended on a sweet note.

Cantaloupe was sweeping the floor of the coffee shop he worked at. It was almost closing time, and he was ready to go home. 

Cantaloupe was a 19 year old boy, with pale skin, short light orange hair, and black eyes. He was currently wearing his work uniform, which consisted of black pants, an orange apron, and a light orange button up shirt. He also wore orange shoes.

He sighed. _“I can’t wait until I get back to my dorm, today was just too long.”_ Cantaloupe thought.

He put up the broom into the backroom, turned off the lights, and locked the doors. He was finally done with his shift. As he walked out into the snowy streets he remembered something.

 _“Shoot! I still have that paper due for English. How did I forget about it?”_ he thought to himself. _“Now I’m going to stay up to finish it.”_

 _“Ugh. I already had to deal with so many annoying customers today. Today can’t get any worse.”_ Cantaloupe thought as he walked uphill to his dormitory.

But of course, it did. The light snow started falling down hard, and Cantaloupe could no longer see, and could barely walk. 

_“Agh! I need to find shelter fast. Where’s the closest building?”_ Cantaloupe thought as he sheltered his eyes. 

_“Wait! The mail room!”_ Taking a slow turn to his right, he marched through the snow to the mailroom.

When he finally got inside, he let out a long sigh, and put his back against the door. After calming down for a moment, he stood up and looked around.

The mailroom was empty besides the worker behind the counter. The only light came from a single lightbulb, which was running low.

“ _Well, at least I don’t work here. It’s even bleaker than the coffee shop.”_ he thought as he walked to the counter.

“Hey, is there a letter from a Coral Reef, to a Cantaloupe?” He asked the worker, who he recognized as a fellow student, Sizzling Sunset. They also came to the coffee shop everyday.

It didn’t take long for Sizzling Sunset to come back with his letter, and Cantaloupe took it. While he was walking away, Sizzling Sunset asked him,

“So, whose is the letter from?”

“Oh, my little sister, she’s up the northern tip.” Cantaloupe.

“That’s nice. Do you guys send each other letters often?” Sizzling Sunset asked.

“Yeah, though there’s a month's delay in them getting here and back. So they're always a little outdated.” he answered.

Sizzling Sunset nodded, and now it was Cantaloupe’s time to ask a question.

“Why are you here? You’re not the usual worker.” he asked.

“Oh, I had to cover for a friend.” was Sizzling Sunset’s answer. Cantaloupe thought it was fishing, but he just sat down and opened his letter.

Inside was a small orange flower. He didn’t know it’s name, but he was sure that Coral Reef would tell him.

“Dear Cantaloupe,

How are you doing? Is your midterms over? Did you get a good score? I hope so, or else your parents will get mad again. 

Despite it being winter, my garden is still thriving. I’m told I have a green thumb, but that never made sense to me. I’m from Orangetopia, not the Green Isles.

Anyway, this letter’s flower is a witch hazel! They only bloom in winter! I hope it brings you some more color down there in the mountains!

Love you,  
Coral Reef”

Cantaloupe smiled for the first time that day. It was long and tiring, but it ended with a letter from his little sister, so he would gladly do it all over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to give me constructive criticism. Thank you.
> 
> If anyone would like to do a series like mine, feel free to use the tag Colors into Characters.
> 
> You can also find it as a hashtag on Instagram.


	10. Sizzling Sunset; P 10/100: Orangetopia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sizzling Sunset asks out a cute waiter.

Sizzling Sunset had just come down from the ski slopes, and was in need of a break. So he went to his favorite coffee shop, not because he liked coffee, but because of a certain cute waiter. 

Sizzling Sunset was a 23 year old boy, with brown skin, black eyes and short black hair. He wore a neon orange puffy winter jacket, a black sweater, and light orange winter pants. Along with neon orange snow boots, and an orange ski hat.

 _"Should I get him flowers?”_ Sizzling Sunset thought to himself as he got closer and closer to the coffee shop. _“He seemed to like them yesterday.”_

 _“But I’m just trying to ask him out to a date, I shouldn’t be too extra about it,”_ He thought as he stepped into the coffee shop.

It was mostly empty, with the only other customers being a couple in a corner booth. Sizzling Sunset sat down at a table near the counter. 

His favorite waiter, a freshman named Cantaloupe, came to him. Sizzling Sunset thought he was cute, and had been wanting to ask him out for a while. And since, he got to know a little more about him last night, Sizzling Sunset decided to ask him out now.

“What would you like?” Cantaloupe asked, with a bored expression on his face, 

Sizzling Sunset was caught off guard, could only stumble out “Uh, you.”

Cantaloupe blushed, and quickly said, “Uh, excuse me?”

 _“Shoot, this isn’t how this was supposed to go!”_ Sizzling Sunset thought as his entire face turned red. 

“Oh, I just meant, uh . . . want to get some coffee together sometime?” he said back.

“Well, I work in a coffee shop.” Cantaloupe said.

“Oh right, uh . . .maybe we can get something else, like um, hot chocolate?” Sizzling Sunset said, as he began to sweat.

Cantaloupe was silent for a moment, before finally saying “Sure. My last class ends at 1 p.m tomorrow, so 1:15 could work.”

Sizzling Sunset smiled. “He said yes! I wasn’t a complete disaster!” he thought to himself.

“But I still need your order, if you're going to stay here.” Cantaloupe said.

“I’ll just take an energy drink, if you have any?” Sizzling Sunset said back, now a bright smile. 

“I’ll go check in the back.” Cantaloupe said as he walked away, but not before he sent back a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating yesterday, I was updating my other story on Wattpad.
> 
> I am not gay, and this is my first time writing about a gay romance. Please tell me if I got something wrong, I don't wish to offend anyone. Thank you.
> 
> Please feel free to give me any constructive criticism


	11. Orange; P 11/100: Orangetopia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orange gets help from her mom.

Orange was very excited for the weekend. Well, she is always excited for the weekend. But this was special, she was going to take the class pet hamster home! 

Orange was a 12 year old girl, with brown skin, black eyes, and bright orange hair in two pigtail braids, tied in small white bows. She wore an orange knee-length plaid skirt, and a light orange blouse. She also wore black flats and a pair of white socks.

She was currently sitting in her 6th grade class, waiting until the bell would ring. Her teacher was still droning on about their book of the week, but Orange wasn’t paying any attention. _“I already read the book, you can stop talking.”_ she thought as she looked at the clock on the wall.

The bell finally rang, and the rest of her class rushed out the door, leaving only the teacher and herself.

“Now Orange, you must make sure that you take good care of him. It’s a lot of responsibility.” 

“I know Ms. I promise to take good care of him!” Orange said with a smile.

“Well alright then, do you need help getting home with his cage?” Her teacher asked.

“Nope.” Orange said as she tried picking up the cage. But it was a bit too heavy for her, and she wobbled a bit.

“Are you sure?” Her teacher asked.

“Yep.” Orange said, a little bit less confidence. “I’ll just ask my mom for help.”

Her teacher nodded, and walked her to the door. Orange made her way down the hall to her mother’s classroom. 

Her mother, Orange Circuit, was a teacher at the school. She taught 3rd grade, which was on the opposite side of the school. Orange walked very slowly to not trip over, so it took a long while to get there.

When Orange finally got there, her mother was sitting at her desk doing paperwork. Orange tried getting her mom’s attention, but with the door closed and the cage blocking her view, she had a hard time.

“Mom! Mom! MOM!” Orange yelled.

Orange Circuit finally heard her, and opened the door. “What is it Orange? I'm busy with work.”

“Um, could you help me with this?” Orange asked in a quiet voice.

“Fine.” Orange Circuit said, and easily lifted the cage from her arms. She placed it back down on the desk.

Orange stood at the doorway, unsure of what to do. She wasn’t supposed to interrupt her mother while she was working, which she would be doing for the next few hours or so.

But Orange wanted to take the pet home as soon as possible, but she couldn’t carry him home all by herself. 

Orange Circuit looked up at her daughter, who was still looking sad, and sighed. “We can go home now, but you’ll have to carry my paperwork.”

“Sure.” Orange said, swinging back into her usual happy self. She quickly grabbed the paperwork and shoved it all into her mother’s satchel.

Orange Circuit sighed again, and lifted the hamster’s cage. Orange opened the door, and they walked through the school, and the town in a peaceful quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to give me constructive criticism. Thank you.
> 
> If anyone would like to do a series like mine, feel free to use the tag Colors into Characters.
> 
> You can also find it as a hashtag on Instagram.


	12. Yellow Orange; P 12/100: Orangetopia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yellow Orange spends an evening at home, bored.

_“Orange is late today. I hope nothing went wrong.”_ Yellow Orange thought to herself as she started out the kitchen window. She was currently stirring a pot of soup on the stove, and was waiting for her twin sister to come home. 

Yellow Orange was a 12 year old girl, with light brown skin, light orange eyes, and orange hair in pigtails. She wore a light orange, knee length pajama dress, with a single orange flower in the center. She also wore a pair of orange bunny slippers.

 _“Oh right, she’s bringing her class pet home. She was really excited about it.”_ Yellow Orange thought, as she continued to stare out the window. The view was nothing special, just an empty country road. But still, she found herself daydreaming about walking along the road, looking for rabbits to play with.

While Yellow Orange got lost in her own world, she didn’t notice that the soup was beginning to boil over, until it was too late.

“Ahh” She screamed, when some boiling water hit her hand. She quickly turned the stove off with her other hand, then ran up to her room.

Her room was technically the attic, but there was no room for her downstairs. She carefully climbed up the ladder, and crawled up into her room. She grabbed some bandages from her nightstand, and started wrapping her hand in them.

Yellow Orange always had extra health kits around because of her condition. When she was younger, she caught a disease that comprised her immune system. So now she spent her days away from the outside, and stuck in this little house, doing all the house chores her mother was too busy to do.

She finished bandaging up her arm, and flopped down on her bed. _“I should probably go check up on the soup, but . . . I would rather read another comic.”_

She reached under her bed, and pulled out a box filled with comics. Most were from Orangetopia, some Yellowopolis, a few from the Blue Empire, and one from the Green Isles. But she pushed past them all, and grabbed a smaller, makeshift comic.

The title was “Super Dream Girl” and was written in crayon. Yellow Orange made it when she just got her condition, and started her habit of daydreaming. She told herself that she was going to make a squeal one day. But for some reason, she never got around to it.

 _“But maybe I should, at least try to sketch it out.”_ Yellow Orange thought, as she walked up to her shelve, and grabbed her sketchbook. She sat back down on the bed, and started to draw. Yellow Orange was deep into her head drawing, that she didn’t even notice that her sister and mother came home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to give me constructive criticism. Thank you.
> 
> If anyone would like to do a series like mine, feel free to use the tag Colors into Characters.
> 
> You can also find it as a hashtag on Instagram.


	13. Light Orange; P 13/100: Orangetopia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light Orange has a fight with her dad about her grades and sailing.

The sun was shining, the waves were splashing, the wind was blowing, and Light Orange was having the time of her life. She was currently sailing with her miniature sailboat, called Sunrise, trying to see how fast she could go.

Light Orange was a 14 year old girl, with tanned skin, and light orange eyes and hair, which was cut short. She wore a sailing dress, with the bottom part consisting of light orange frills, and top being a plain white, except for a light orange tie. She also wore light orange flats and a pair of white socks.

 _“I must be going 40 mph by now!”_ Light Orange thought to herself. She knew that she was probably going at around 4 mph at most, but she liked to pretend. 

But unlike her boat, the time went by fast, and the sun was beginning to set. _“Shoot! I still have homework to do!”_ she thought to herself as she slowly sailed back to her dock. Technically, it was her dad’s, but she was the only one who used it.

Once she secured the boat, she ran up the hill to her house just as the sun set over the horizon. Her father was standing at the gate to their garden, and he looked very upset.

“Hi-hi Dad.” Light Orange said nervously.

“It’s past 5 now, and you haven’t even started your homework yet, even though you are currently failing your classes. I am very disappointed in you young lady.” He said in a stern tone.

Light Orange hung her head down in shame, and mumbled out “I’m sorry. I just lost track of time. It won’t happen again.”

But her dad shook his head, and said “You’ve said that before, but you still skip out of doing your responsibilities to go sailing. So I am banning you from Sunrise.”

Light Orange shot her head to look him dead in the eyes. “You can’t do that! It’s my boat!”

“It’s not your boat, it was your mother’s. And you’re misusing it just like your mother did!” Her dad yelled back at her.

“Don’t talk about her like that!” Light Orange yelled again, tears streaming from her eyes. She ran past her dad, and into her room. After locking the door, she flopped down on her bed, and grabbed a picture from her nightstand.

It was a picture of her mother and a 10 year old Light Orange. It was her birthday, she was still wearing a party hat, her mother was showing her the best birthday present Light Orange could’ve ever asked for. 

It was Sunrise, though then it was called Sunny. It was her mother’s old boat that she got at the same age. Inside the boat, were buckets of light orange paint, and the whole family spent the rest of the day painting the boat. 

Light Orange remembered when her mother was there to her give sailing lessons, to make her favorite pasta, and to help her with her homework. And now, her mother would never be there for her again.

Light Orange heard a knock at her door, and she put the picture back down.

“Light Orange, I’m sorry about what I said outside. I shouldn’t have talked about your mother like that. I’m just worried that you’ll sail away and never come back like she did.” he dad on the other side of the door. She stayed silent. 

“Can you open the door?” he asked, and she walked up and unlocked the door. When he opened it, she gave him a hug.

“I can forgive you.” Light Orange said in a quite voice.

“Thank you” he said in an even quieter voice.

They pulled apart, and her father looked down at her. “You’re still in trouble young lady.”

She sighed. “Really?”

“I’m still going to limit your time sailing, you’re only going to use Sunrise on weekends. You can sail on weekdays again when you aren’t failing your classes.” he said.

“But Dad, I’ll hardly be able to sail her then! Plus, what am I supposed to do after school if I can’t sail?” Light Orange said back.

“Well for starters, you will do your homework. And I’m looking into getting a tutor.” he said.

Light Orange groaned. “A tutor? Don’t you think that’s too much?” she asked.

“With your grades? No. But look on the bright side, the tutor will hope you pass your classes faster.” her father said with a smile.

“I guess.” Light Orange said. 

“Good, now I think it’s about time for dinner. I made your favorite pasta tonight.” her father said as he walked out to the kitchen, and Light Orange followed behind him, with a small smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not uploading yesterday, my WiFi went out.
> 
> Please feel free to give me some constructive criticism.


	14. Heat Wave; P 14/100: Orangetopia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heat Wave tutors a cute sailor girl.

“Bye.” Heat Wave said as he watched his latest client walk away. He was a tutor, and had just finished another session. It was an especially grueling one, he would’ve thought that someone a year older than him would be smarter, but they were not.

Heat Wave was a 15 year old boy, with pale white skin, and light orange eyes and hair, which was shoulder length. He wore a white long sleeved shirt, with an orange striped sweater over it, along with black pants. And lastly, orange slip on sneakers.

He really wanted to just take a break and relax, and maybe grab one of his mom’s snacks. But his watch beeped, and he knew that his next client was about to arrive. 

At least he didn’t have to wait wrong, because he could see them walking down the street. _“She looks familiar.”_ he thought as she approached. _“And cute.”_

“So, are you my tutor?” she asked in a bored tone.

Heat Wave nodded, and led her inside to the kitchen. They sat down at the table, and he asked 

“What’s your name? I’m Heat Wave.”

“Light Orange.” she said, and then it clicked in his head.

“You’re the girl who has the sailboat! I’ve seen you out in the sea before!” Heat Wave said exactly. He loved sailing, though he couldn’t do it often because he didn’t have his own boat.

“Yeah that’s me, how did you know?” she asked.

“Oh, I uh, like to watch you sail. Like, not in a creepy way! I just think it’s cool that you have your own sailboat. It looks like a lot of fun.” Heat Wave said.

“It was. But now I can’t use it as much cause I’m grounded. I need to get my grades up to get her back." Light Orange said with a sigh.

“Oh, well let’s get started then!” Heat Wave said, opening up his math book, and so did she. 

“Turn to page 130, and I’ll help you with the fractions.”

They continued the tutoring session until an hour had passed, and it was time for her to go home.

“Thanks for all the help. I finally understand fractions, well a bit.” Light Orange said as she walked outside.

“It’s no problem, I’m just doing my job.” Heat Wave said, his face getting a little red.

“No, seriously. You really helped me a lot. I’m still allowed to take my boat out on the weekends, so do you want to go sailing with me this Saturday?” she asked.

Heat Wave’s face was now completely red. _“Is this a date?”_ he thought.

“Sure. I’d love to!” he said.

“Cool. I guess I’ll see you this weekend. Have a nice night, bye!” Light Orange said as she walked away.

Right before she turned the bend, she waved him goodbye, and gave him a smile. Heat Wave smiled back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to give me constructive criticism. Thank you.
> 
> If anyone would like to do a series like mine, feel free to use the tag Colors into Characters.
> 
> You can also find it as a hashtag on Instagram.


	15. Orange Circuit; P 15/100: Orangetopia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orange Circuit ends a stressful day at work with her daughters.

Orange Circuit sighed. She had just come home from work, where her third graders were especially rambunctious. Because of that, she had a headache, which constantly grew the longer she had to carry the little loud monster in it’s heavy cage.

 _“Why did I allow this to happen?”_ She thought to herself as she watched her daughter, Orange, skip up ahead from. _“Well, at least she’s happy.”_

Orange Circuit was a 32 year old woman, with brown skin and eyes, which were covered by her glasses. Her orange hair was up in a bun. She wore standard teacher attire, a long orange plaid skirt, with a long sleeved white shirt. She also wore an orange tie, shoes, and white socks.

They finally arrived home. It was a small house that barely contained her and her twin daughters, but it was all she could afford. 

Orange ran into the house, and Orange Circuit could hear her calling out to her other daughter, Light Orange. They were both twins, but luckily weren’t identical. She didn’t think she could handle them if they looked the same, she could barely keep up with them now.

Orange Circuit put the creature's cage in Orange’s room. It was already cramped, but she managed to fit onto the dresser. She came back out into the kitchen, where Light Orange was heating up some soup.

She always felt bad about making her daughter do most of the house chores, but she didn’t have time with her job, so the duties fell to Light Orange, who was stuck at home because of her condition.

“I’m finished heating up the soup.” Light orange said, as she poured it into three bowels.

“It smells delicious!” Orange said.

They all sat at the kitchen table, and she heard her twins talking about their day. Orange Circuit wasn’t paying attention, and was instead focusing on catching up with her paperwork. 

“I made something for dessert tonight.” Light Orange said, getting up from the table. Orange Circuit looked up from her work, and saw her daughter carrying a small cake.

“Ohhh cake! What flavor is it?” Orange said excitingly. 

“Mom’s favorite, carrot cake.” Light Orange said, placing it on the table. “I know you’ve been stressful lately, so I wanted to give you a treat.”

Orange Circuit was stunned. “Thank you. This is so sweet.” she softly said, grabbing her daughters into a hug. 

She was never the most affectionate mother, but she still had the ability to show her daughters she cared. “I’m so proud to be your mother. I love you both.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to give me constructive criticism. Thank you.
> 
> If anyone would like to do a series like mine, feel free to use the tag Colors into Characters.
> 
> You can also find it as a hashtag on Instagram.


	16. Harvest Gold; P 16/100: Orangetopia.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harvest Gold has to ask a favor from her ex.

Harvest Gold was surveying the fields, looking for any oddity. Despite it being early spring, the crows had already come back for the freshly planted seeds. She wasn’t worried though, because she was being to form a plan.

Harvest gold was a 20 year old woman, with pale skin, and wavy golden hair, that ended at her shoulder. She wore a raggedy old golden dress, along with boots in the same color.

Despite wearing golden colored clothes, she wasn’t very rich. In fact, she was actually very poor, at least at this time of year. She was still living off her savings from the last harvest.

She walked into her shed, and started to process her plan more. She couldn’t just scare them off each time they landed, plus it was too much of a hassle to keep replanting the seeds.

Suddenly, she got an idea. But, as she looked around, she realized that she didn’t have any of the right supplies. So, she went to visit a friend.

Harvest Gold walked outside, and started heading to her friend, and ex, Mango’s house. Mango had a massive mango grove, and Harvest Gold was sure that she would have some extra materials lying around.

She climbed over the hill, and looked over the mango grove. It was right next to her farm, but was easily five times the size of it. Harvest Gold felt a pang of jealousy seeing all that her ex had. She always felt a little bit thinking about her.

 _“This isn’t the time for that, I just need to get the crows gone.”_ she thought as she walked towards the manor at the front of the grove.

She knocked on the door, and was greeted by Mango.

“Harvest Gold! It’s so great to see you! Come inside and have some tea.” Mango said as she pulled her inside.

“Oh, no thank you. I just need a small favor from you, then I’ll be on my way.” Harvest Gold said.

“Are you sure that you must leave so soon? But still, what can I do for you?” Mango asked.

“Just some old clothes, I’m trying to ma-” she was saying before interrupting by Mango’s squealing.

“Finally. I’ve been waiting to give you my old clothes. You only have one dress, and I have so many. Ohhh, let’s go up to my closet right now to pick you out a new outfit!” Mango said excitingly, pulling Harvest Gold’s arm again.

“No, Mango, I just need a dress for a scarecrow. You don’t have to give me a makeover.” She said, taking a step back from Mango.

“But I care about you, and you need a new dress. Please just let me do this for you.” Mango said in a concerned voice.

“I know, but I don’t like taking handouts. So can we please just be done with this, and give me an old dress.” Harvest Gold said.

“Alright then. Wait here, I’ll go get you a dress.” Mango said quietly, as she ran up the stairs. 

A moment later, she came down the stairs with an old dress, and threw it at Harvest Gold. “There.” she said.

“Thank you.” mumbled Harvest Gold as she bundled up the dress in her arms, and walked out the door, as Mango stared.

As she walked through the grove to her farm, she could still feel Mango’s eyes on her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to give me constructive criticism. Thank you.
> 
> If anyone would like to do a series like mine, feel free to use the tag Colors into Characters.
> 
> You can also find it as a hashtag on Instagram.


	17. Mango; P 17/100: Orangetopia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mango thinks about her failed relationship.

Mango stared out her window at her ex girlfriend, Harvest Gold. She had come to get something for her farm, but Mango wanted to help her more. It resulted in another argument, and now she was pouting again.

Mango was a 19 year girl, with light brown skin, and yellow-orange eyes and hair, which was in tight curls. She wore an elegant duchess dress, in the same color, along with a pair of high heels.

She rang a bell, and a maid came rushing in. “Go get me some mango tea, please.”

“Of course.” the maid said before bowing, and leaving Mango alone again.

She sat down at her balcony table, looking off into the sunset shining over her mango grove. It had been in her family for generations, and it had recently been given to her.

Her parents were still alive, but they decided for an early retirement, closer to the coast. It was a bit of an adjustment for Mango, but her first year went smoothly. For the grove, that is, she herself went through a rough patch.

“Here is your tea madam.” said the maid, bringing in a tray of sweet mango tea and biscuits.

“Thank you. You may leave now.” Mango said, waving away the maid, and started preparing her tea with the right amounts of sugar. She preferred to do things herself, like her parents taught her.

Mango sipped her tea, but the memory of Harvest Gold and her break up kept resurfacing. It made the sweet tea bitter, so she kept adding sugar. But it didn’t help, and the tears started falling.

It was a year ago, when Mango had just gotten control of the new grove, and she immediately went to tell her girlfriend. At first Harvest Gold was happy for her, but she quickly grew jealous.

But Mango didn’t realize this, and insisted on Harvest Gold moving in with her. Mango wanted to give her a better life from her poor homestead. Harvest Gold didn’t see it like that, and thought Mango was patronizing her.

This is what a lot of their fights were about, Mango realized. At the beginning of their relationship, they both didn’t think about the other’s social position. But as the years went on, and as their duties to their families began mounting up, it became impossible to ignore.

Mango just wanted to give Harvest Gold whatever she could. Harvest Gold hated handouts, and would only receive what she absolutely needed. It hurt Mango that she kept being rejected, and it hurt Harvest Gold’s pride. So she left.

Or as much as she could, she still lived next door. Harvest Gold started to ignore her, and it took a few weeks and “I’m too busy, maybe another time.” before Mango got it. 

Now they were on speaking terms, but Mango doubted they would ever move beyond that. No matter how much she wished they could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for not uploading the last couple of days. I was busy writing my other story on Wattpad.
> 
> Please feel free to give me any constitutive criticism


	18. Golden Yellow; P 18/100: Yellowopolis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Golden Yellow unexpectedly finds something while sailing.

The sun was beginning to set, and that meant Golden Yellow had to return home. He was exploring a cove he found. Sadly, he didn’t find any treasure, but he had fun nonetheless.

Golden Yellow was a 14 year old boy, with light brown skin, wavy yellow hair, and yellow eyes. He wore a yellow sailing outfit, black shoes, and white socks.

He spent most of his days exploring the coast, trying to find anything of worth to sell. He only ever found small trinkets at best, but he was sure he would find something eventually. 

As he day dreamed about what he would do if he was rich, he didn’t notice that his sailboat was heading towards some wreckage. 

“Ahh!” Golden Yellow screamed as the boat got caught in the wreckage. He tumbled over, but managed to stay in the boat. 

“Shoot. How am I going to get out of this?” he asked himself as he survived the damage. Luckily there were no leaks, just a lot of scratches. 

But he did appear to be stuck. So Golden Yellow dove into the water. The water stung his eyes, but he found where his boat was stuck. After a few tries, he was able to pry the wreckage away. 

_“Is something . . . shining?”_ he thought. He wanted to explore more, but his lungs were screaming.

Golden Yellow, came up for air, and hung off the side of the boat. After taking a few more shaky breaths, he plunged back under water.

 _“There has to be something down here.”_ he thought, as he peered through the wreckage. He saw the shine again, and reached out his arm towards it.

He managed to grab something, and rushed up back to the boat. After taking a breath, he looked down at his hand.

It was a dirty coin, but when he scrubbed it clean, revealing it’s gold shine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to give me constructive criticism. Thank you.
> 
> If anyone would like to do a series like mine, feel free to use the tag Colors into Characters.
> 
> You can also find it as a hashtag on Instagram.


	19. Unmellow Yellow; P 19: Yellowopolis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unmellow Yellow get's worried and upset at her kids.

“Kids! Come back inside, it’s getting dark out!” Unmellow Yellow called out into the valley. Her kids, Yellow and Daffodil, were out playing just like usual. 

But she couldn’t see them anywhere. “They better not have gotten lost again.” she let out a long sigh, before making her way down the hill.

Unmellow Yellow was a 26 year old trans woman, with pale white skin, long wavy blonde hair, and black eyes. She wore a long yellow dress, and a sweatband.

 _“If they're in that cave again, I’m cutting dessert.”_ she thought as she walked along the trial. It has been a while since she has walked outside of her garden. They lived out in the middle of nowhere, so she made most of their food by scratch. It was hard work, especially with two 9 year old's, so she never had time to relax. 

After a few more minutes, she heard a crying sound. She rushed towards the sound, stepping over sharp sticks and thorns, and she found them. 

Daffodil was sitting on the ground, holding her left arm and crying. Yellow was standing next to her, trying to wrap up her wound.

“What happened!’ Unmellow Yellow cried out rushing to her child. Daffodil was still crying, but clung to Unmellow Yellow. 

“We were playing around, but then a monster attacked. I managed to chase it off, but Daffodil must’ve gotten bitten.” Yellow explained.

“Let me look at your wound honey.” Unmellow Yellow said.

Daffodil pulled back her bandages, and Unmellow Yellow cringed. It was a bloody bite mark, she couldn’t tell if it was infected though. So that meant a visit to the doctors.

Unmellow Yellow had a bad history of visiting, between all the drug tests, body dysphoria, and just a general dislike of needles. So usually, when she or her kids got sick, she would just use herbs from her garden.

But looking at the wound, she knew that wouldn’t cut it. She just hopped that she had enough money to pay for it.

“Can you walk?” she asked Daffodil, after replaying her bandages 

Daffodil slowly got to her feet, and was able to stand.

“Okay, good. We’re all going to walk back to the house, I’m going to grab some money, then we’re going to the doctor.” Unmellow Yellow said, taking her daughters hand, and leading her over the thorns.

“Doctors? But we already had our shots this year. Is it really that bad?” Yellow asked.

“Yes it is. I told you to stop playing by the cave. If you didn’t, we wouldn’t be in this mess.” Unmellow Yellow said in an irritated tone. 

“Oh.” Yellow said, looking at the ground. 

Everyone stayed silent on the long walk home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to give me constructive criticism. Thank you.
> 
> If anyone would like to do a series like mine, feel free to use the tag Colors into Characters.
> 
> You can also find it as a hashtag on Instagram.


	20. Yellow; P 20/100: Yellowopolis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yellow tries to make up for his mistakes.

Yellow was afraid. Afraid that the monster would come back. Afraid to speak out again. Afraid that his sister was too hurt. Afraid of going to the doctors. Afraid that his mama was mad at him. 

It was unusual for him to be afraid. Mama always called him brave, while his sister called him stupid. He thought he was the first one, now he wasn’t so sure. It was his idea to play near the cave. He didn’t think something bad would happen.

Yellow was a 9 year old boy, with pale skin, black eyes, and unkempt light yellow hair. He wore a simple yellow overall, and black shoes.

They arrived home, but only Mama went inside. 

“This is all your fault.” Daffodil told him.

“I didn’t mean for you to get hurt.” Yellow mumbled.

“Well, I did. And now I have to go to the doctor, and Mama’s upset.” Daffodil said curtly.

“Let’s get going.” Mama said when she got back outside. 

They continued their walk to the town. They lived out in the country, so Yellow has only been to it a few times. He always liked exploring it, but he didn’t think he would be able to do that this time.

They now stood on top of a hill, looking down at the town in the middle of a flower field. It was daisies till the eyes could see. It gave him an idea.

He sped down the hill, and ignored Umellow Yellow’s calls for him to come back. He ran down the hill and into the flower field.

Yellow started plucking daisies, sat down, and slowly started to make his gift. He struggled a bit, and had to do a lot of tying and untying, but he finished it right before his mama and sister came to the bottom of the hill.

“Don’t run off again. You could have gotten hurt!” his mama said.

“I’m sorry, but I wanted to give you a gift.To make up for getting Daffodil hurt.” Yellow said, holding out his present to her.

It was a flower crown. Two, in fact. His mama and sister both placed them on their heads.

“Thank you, this is very sweet. But please don’t go running off again.” Mama said, as she pulled him into a hug.

“Thanks, I guess.” Daffodil softly said.

“Now let’s get going, and Yellow, you can run ahead, along as you stay on the path.” Mama said.

Yellow nodded, and ran ahead, towards the town on the horizon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to give me constructive criticism. Thank you.
> 
> If anyone would like to do a series like mine, feel free to use the tag Colors into Characters.
> 
> You can also find it as a hashtag on Instagram.


	21. Daffodil; P 21/100: Yellowopolis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daffodil has a surprisingly pleasant time at the doctors.

By the time they arrived at the town, it was dark out, and Daffodil clung tighter to her mama. She never liked the town, it always made her feel like an outsider. It didn’t make her feel any better that she was here to go to the doctor.

Daffodil was a 9 year old girl, with pale skin, black eyes, and light yellow hair in two pigtails. She wore a yellow overall dress, with a plain white shirt underneath, and a pair of black shoes.

They arrived outside the doctors office, a cold and intimidating building. “Do I really have to go in there?” she asked her mama.

“Unfortunately, yes. But it won’t take long.” Mama said as she opened the door for them.

The inside of the doctor’s office was very plain, with the only decoration being a vase of daisies. Unmellow Yellow went to the counter, while she and her twin, Yellow, sat on a bench.

They waited for a few moments, before being ushered into the doctor’s office. It was just as boring as the waiting room, and Daffodil sat on the examining table.

“So, what’s the problem?” asked the doctor.

“She was bit by a monster!” Yellow said.

“He means that my daughter was bit by a wild animal, ma’am. So if you could just take a look at it, that would be great.” Mama said.

“Alright, now sweetie, I’m going to pill off your bandages.” the doctor told Daffodil.

She nodded, and looked away from her wound when it was revealed. 

“Hmm, your wound isn’t infected, but I am going to clean it to prevent it from getting there.” the doctor said, opening up a cabinet.

She applied some sort of cream to her wound, and it stung. A lot. But she managed to not cry, and before Daffodil knew it, her wound was wrapped up again in fresh bandages.

“That’ll be all. Come back again if it hasn’t healed in a week.” the doctor said, going to watch her hands.

“Thank you.” Mama said.

“Oh, it’s just my job. And here is a gift for the kiddos.” the doctor responded, grabbing two lollipops from her pocket.

“Wow! Thank you thank you thank you!” screamed Yellow, grabbing the lollipop and stuffing it in his mouth.

“Thanks.” Daffodil said softly.

They walked out of the office, and Mama paid their bill. “That wasn’t so bad, was it?” Mama asked.

“I guess not.” Daffodil mumbled, before unwrapping her lollipop.

They walked outside, and traveled the long way home in a peaceful quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to give me constructive criticism. Thank you.
> 
> If anyone would like to do a series like mine, feel free to use the tag Colors into Characters.
> 
> You can also find it as a hashtag on Instagram.


	22. Lemon Glacier; P 22/100: Yellowopolis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lemon Glacier meets an interesting customer at his dead end job.

Lemon Glacier both despised and loved his job in a middle of nowhere convenience store. He despised it because of the annoying customers, sticky messes, and the overall dullness of it.

But there were a few positives. He got free slushies, got discounts on the candy, and when no one was in the store, he was allowed to watch anime on the store T.V.

Which is what he was currently doing. The series that was one was called “Heroes of the brand new dazzling world; Volume 2.3”. It wasn’t his favorite show, but it was a lot less embarrassing than some of the other shows he watched. 

Lemon Glacier was a 17 year old boy, with pale white skin, and neon yellow-green eyes and hair, that turned black at the tips. He wore a sweatshirt in the same yellow, black shorts, and white and black sneakers.

“Ding!” rang the bell above the door, and he quickly turned the T.V off. He was surprised that a customer even came in today. Especially a cute one from the Private Light school.

“Hey, do you know where the sports drinks are?” she asked.

“Second fridge to your left.” he said.

She nodded and disappeared behind the isles, and returned a second later with a bright yellow sports drink.

“What are you doing here anyway? Shouldn’t you be somewhere closer to Private Light?” he asked as he checked her item out.

“Usually I am, but I got kicked out for disrupting business, so I had to find a replacement.” she said.

“How were you disrupting business?.” he asked. “Also, that’ll be $1.75.”

She smiled sheepishly and reached into her pocket. “I uh, kept bouncing a tennis ball on my racket. Usually I don’t hit anything, but I was off my game today, and it hit a lot of people.”

“Well, that wouldn’t be a problem here, you were my first customer in hours.” Lemon Glacier said, taking the money and putting it into the cash register. 

“Really?” she asked as he handed her back some coins.

“Yep, this place is pretty much deserted between 9 a.m to 6 p.m.” Lemon Glacier said.

“So if I were to, say, come in here practice my tennis, it won’t be a problem?” she asked intently.

“I don't know why you have an obsession with playing tennis in stores, but I guess so. I mean if you knocked something down, you would have to clean it up.” he said with a shrug.

“Awesome!” she screamed.

“Sorry, I just can’t practice at home, so I kinda really needed a place to do so. Thank you!” she said brightly.

“Uh, sure. But I don’t even know your name.” Lemon Glacier pointed out.

“Oh, I’m Star Bright” she said, then a *beep* went off and she looked at her wrist.

“Shoot! I have to go home now. But I guess I’ll see you tomorrow, uh?” Star Bright said as she walked towards the entrance.

“Lemon Glacier” he said.

“Okay, bye Lemon Glacier” she said with a wave before running outside.

He waved back, still a little confused about what just happened. It wasn’t any day that a Private Light student came in, and let alone one that wanted to come back. 

_“She’s definitely a little weird.”_ Lemon Glacier thought to himself as he turned the T.V back on.

_“But nice. I guess I have another reason to look forward to this place now.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to give me constructive criticism. Thank you.
> 
> If anyone would like to do a series like mine, feel free to use the tag Colors into Characters.
> 
> You can also find it as a hashtag on Instagram.


	23. Lemon Yellow; P 23/100: Yellowopplis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lemon Yellow get's a package from her faraway dad.

Lemon Yellow was currently working the afternoon shift in the lemon grove, holding a basket for the picker above her. It was a long day, but thankfully it was almost over. 

*Beeeep* went the speakers, and everyone went to the front. They dumped the fruit into holders, and they went to collect their pay for the week. Lemon Yellow went along with them, despite being only 12.

Lemon Yellow had pale skin, black eyes, and short neon yellow hair. She wore an overall dress in an even brighter yellow. Her shirt underneath it was the same color as her hair and so were her socks. She wore plain white shoes.

She quickly got her check, and left for the trail home ahead of her aunt and uncle. They worked the same job, but she kept her own money. She was saving up for when she could eventually leave when she was older. It was hard though, because by law she was only allowed to work shorter hours until she was 16. 

When she finally got to the house, she first checked the mailbox. Inside was a small package from her parents, and nothing else. 

_“Will, this is better than nothing, I suppose.”_ Lemon Yellow thought to herself. She went inside, and found that her cousin, Lemon Glacier was already home.

“Hey. Got another package?” he asked. 

She nodded, and sat down at the kitchen table. She unwrapped the package and a small note fell out. She picked it up and began to read.

“Hey honey,

How has it been? Have you gotten in Private Light yet? I’m sure they would want such an intelligent girl like yourself. 

I’m doing good, I've managed to keep up with all the deadlines my boss has been giving me lately, though my sleep schedule did take a hit, ha ha.”

I love you,  
Dad.

P.S. Here’s the latest volume of that manga you like :)”

Lemon Yellow smiled, and looked at the manga she was sent. It was the volume 15 of “Heroes of the brand new dazzling world.” Lemon Glacier said that the series was lame, but he only watched the anime, so his opinion was invalid.

She smiled, and thought about what she would write in her next letter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to give me constructive criticism. Thank you.
> 
> If anyone would like to do a series like mine, feel free to use the tag Colors into Characters.
> 
> You can also find it as a hashtag on Instagram.


	24. Palm Leaf; P 24/100: Green Isles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Palm Leaf get's sad in a bar with his friend.

Palm Leaf made his way down the boardwalk, looking for the perfect place to party. He had just finished a test in his English class at college, and he was looking for a break.

Palm Leaf was a 24 year old boy, with medium brown skin, and light green eyes and hair, with bangs covering his right eye. He wore a loose button up shirt in a lighter green, his hair green shorts, and light green sandals. 

_“Ugh, why does everyone smoke around this part of town.”_ he thought as he covered his mouth as he walked by a group of smokers.

He finally made it to a clearer part of town, and took a deep breath. _“Guess, I’m out of luck. Maybe I should just go home and actually study for once.”_ he thought.

He was just about to turn around and head back home, but he spotted his friend, Lime Green. 

“Hey what are you doing out here?” Palm Leaf asked as he walked up to her. 

“I’m just trying to find a good party and margarita. So far, I’m out of luck on both of those.” she said with a sigh.

“Yeah, I haven’t been able to find a good party, but I know a nice bar around here, wanna come with me?” he asked.

“Sure.” Lime Green said, and she followed them to an old bar. 

“Are you sure this place will have nice margaritas?” she asked as she stepped around a barrel. 

“I’m not sure about that, but they do have good palm wine, which I’ll take one.” Palm Leaf said as he sat down at the bar. 

“Alright . . . I’ll take a margarita with extra lime.” she said. “How was your test today?” she asked.

“Oh, I bombed it. I was hoping to find a good party to forget about for a while, but this is the best I can do.” he said glumly, and took a sip from his drink when it arrived.

“Same, I totally failed my math test. I thought college would be more fun than this.” Lime Green said before taking a gulp of her margarita.

“Yeah. Me too, me too” Palm Leaf thought.

“At least this margarita isn’t so bad,” Lime Green said to him. He smiled. They stayed at the bar until Lime Green couldn’t walk straight, which wasn’t long. He walked her to her dorm, then went to his own.

“Well, that was an uneventful night.” Palm Leaf said with a sigh. “But hey, I guess the night’s still young. I’ll have plenty of time to study.” he sighed harder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to give me constructive criticism. Thank you.
> 
> If anyone would like to do a series like mine, feel free to use the tag Colors into Characters.
> 
> You can also find it as a hashtag on Instagram.


	25. Lime Green; P 24/100: Green Isles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lime Green has a hangover.

“Ugh. Where am I?” Lime Green asked herself with a groan. She propped herself up, and realized she was in her dorm room. “How did I get here again?” 

She got up from her bed, and wobbled to her minifridge. She grabbed a bottle of water, and plopped back down on her bed. She took a swig of water, and remembered the previous night. 

“Why did I drink so many margaritas?” she asked herself. “Especially since I was only wearing my swimsuit?” she let out a whine before shuddering.

Lime Green was a 19 year old girl, with light brown skin, and lime green eyes and hair. which was in two curly pigtails. She was still in her striped green two piece bathing suit from yesterday, when she went for a swim at the beach.

 _“What time is it?”_ she thought to herself as she looked at her alarm clock. _“8 a.m.? No wonder I feel so bad.”_

Luckily, her only class on Saturday was at 3, so she had plenty of time to clean up. And maybe another trip to the beach.

So she went down the hall to the common bathroom. “Thank god, there aren’t any people in here, it’s already bad enough that I have to share.” she grumbled. 

After a brisk shower, she headed off to the boardwalk, hoping to find something to pass the time, and also some food. 

She made her way down to the beach, and she could feel herself getting better. She always felt better by the sea.

She took a long breath of air, and for time that day, smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to give me constructive criticism. Thank you.
> 
> If anyone would like to do a series like mine, feel free to use the tag Colors into Characters.
> 
> You can also find it as a hashtag on Instagram.


	26. Yellow Green; P 26/100: Green Isles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yellow Green runs out of things to do, which unnerves her.

Yellow Green was feeling unhappy, and she wasn’t sure why. Maybe it was because she had run out of things to clean. Maybe it was because she had already finished her sewing project for the day, and had nothing left to do.

Or maybe, just maybe, it was because she was lonely. But surely, that couldn’t be it, could it?

Yellow Green let out a long sigh, and thought _“I’m sure I can find something else to do, if I just look hard enough.”_ And so she started her journey to cease her boredom.

While on her way, she stopped in front of a mirror, to make sure she was presentable. She was 29, but still looked to be in her early 20s. She brushed her light green blouse and plain white shirt for dirt, and swept her hand through her shoulder length yellow green hair.

Her light green eyes shone back to her, and she turned her head away. Yellow Green left her bedroom, and started to look for anything she could do. 

But there was nothing left to do at her home. So with that, she decided to go out for once.

 _“But I don’t have any other places to go to.”_ she thought. That feeling of bleakness came by again, and might’ve stuck around if she didn’t remember the one person she could visit. 

She put on a pair of yellow green slip on's, and left her home. It was a bit of a walk through the forest to where she was going, but it was worth it.

 _“If she will let me come inside.”_ Yellow Green thought to herself as she carefully stepped over a fallen branch.

Finally, she made it to the little cottage in the woods. The person inside was the closest thing she had to a friend. She felt something creep up on her, and she ran towards the door and knocked it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to give me constructive criticism. Thank you.
> 
> If anyone would like to do a series like mine, feel free to use the tag Colors into Characters.
> 
> You can also find it as a hashtag on Instagram.


	27. Olive; P 27/100: Green Isles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olive can't write, so she tries to find inspiration.

Olive was frustrated at herself. She has been staring at her computer screen, looking at the blinking cursor, for what felt like forever.

She checked the time, and was surprised that it has only been an hour. “I’m not going to make much progress right now.” she said with a sigh. She turned off her laptop, and went to get ready.

Olive was a 26 year old girl, with brown skin, black eyes covered by a pair of circular glasses, and long black hair. She was already wearing a light green woolly sweater, with an olive slip dress on top. She grabbed a pair of black socks and light green high heels. 

She packed up her laptop, put on her lucky olive beret, and left her house. She walked through the forest, heading to a better place to write.

 _“Why can’t I think of anything to write. I made an entire trilogy!”_ she thought as she walked on the path.

 _“Maybe I need to try a new genre?”_ she shook her head. _“No. I like writing lesbian erotica thrillers. But I could try to give a spin on it.”_

She thought back to the criticism about her third book. It was the last of the trilogy, and overall it was received positively, but it was called too similar to her other books. 

Olive was so deep in thought that she didn’t realize that she was already at her destination. It was a small cottage in the woods, home to her best friends grandma, and almost like one to her.

She knocked on the door, and was surprised by who opened it. Instead of the sweet old lady, a young woman that Olive’s never seen before.

“Oh hello, um, who are you?” the woman, who looked a little bland, asked.

“I’m Olive, who are you?”

“I’m Yellow Green, nice to meet you, are you here to see Granny Smith Apple too? She’s a bit busy right now, but you can come in and wait” she asked with a smile. 

Olive nodded, and moved past Yellow Green, and sat down on the couch. She took out her laptop, but before she could write, she felt someone looking over her shoulder.

“Um, what are you doing?” she asked Yellow Green.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I was just curious about what you were writing.” she answered.

“I’m trying to write my book.” Olive said in a frustrated tone.

“Oh . . . I’ll go get some tea.” she said, and quickly left to the kitchen.

 _“Finally.”_ Olive thought. _“Now I can get back to writing.”_

But she didn’t. It seems no matter what she did, words escaped her. Or the words for her story escaped, she had plenty of words that she wanted to shout right now.

“I’m back.” Yellow Green said in a sing-song voice, coming in with a tea tray, and sitting it down on the table in front of her.

Olive put her laptop next to her, and started preparing her tea. While she was adding her sugar, Yellow Green asked “What are you writing about?”

Olive looked her up and down. _“She seems nice enough.”_ she thought. _“But also a bit of a . . . traditionalist.”_

“I’m trying to write a romantic thriller.” she said before taking a sip of tea.

“Trying?” Yellow Green asked.

“Well, I want to write something new. All of my last books had my main character . . . fall in love with the killer. But it's been getting stale and repetitive. So now I’m just stuck.” Olive said with a long sigh.

“Well, I think making the killer the lover was a bad idea in the first place. You can’t really feel sympathy for them. Why not make it someone related to the victim? I’m sure that well add a lot of drama.”

“Hmm, that doesn’t sound too bad. . .” Olive said.

 _“I’m not sure how I could make that work in an erotica. But it is interesting . . . I’ll see where the idea takes me.”_ she thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to give me constructive criticism. Thank you.
> 
> If anyone would like to do a series like mine, feel free to use the tag Colors into Characters.
> 
> You can also find it as a hashtag on Instagram.


	28. Arctic Lime; P 28/100: Green Isles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arctic Lime is bored, so he goes visits his grandma.

Arctic Lime was bored. He had already read every book in his house, and he didn’t feel like rereading any of them.

He couldn’t go back to the salon, because it was his off day. So he had nothing to do, and it was killing him. 

_“I guess I can go visit grandma.”_ he thought, and went to get ready. 

He put on a striped green sweater, white jeans, and a pair of black shoes. He walked to the mirror.

 _“I should really dye my hair, it blends in with my skin too much.”_ he thought with a sigh, his hand roaming through his white hair, the same color as his pale skin. _“Ugh, why did I have to get born like this? If there was a way to go back 24 years and fix this, I would.”_

He fixed his hair, making sure a bang covered his right eye, leaving only one of his light green eyes showing. 

He walked out the door, and into the woods behind his house. It was a short trip, and soon he was right outside of his grandmother’s house.

But something was off about it. _“Why do I hear so many voices inside?”_ He peered into a window, and was surprised at what he saw.

Inside, he saw his friend Olive, talking to a woman he has never seen before. And they seemed to be getting along.

 _“Who is she? And why is she here?”_ he thought. _“She does have nice hair though.”_

Arctic Lime knocked on the door, and the mysterious woman answered it. 

“Hello. Are you here to see Granny Smith Apple?” she asked.

“Um, yes. I'm her grandson. Who are you?”

“I’m Yellow Green. It’s nice to meet you.” she said with a smile, and held out her hand.

“It’s nice to meet you too,” he said, shaking her hand, accidentally longer than normal. 

“Lime Green is that you?” Granny Smith Apple called out. “It’s about time you got here, the pie just finished.”

“Coming grandma!” he called, and followed a blushing Green Yellow inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. Tomorrow school is starting for me. I will try to keep updating this every day, but don't be surprised if I don't.
> 
> Please feel free to give me constructive criticism.


	29. Granny Smith Apple; P 29/100: Green Isles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Granny Smith Apple is happy that her plan came into fruition.

Granny Smith Apple was smiling, and it wasn’t just because her apple pie smelled amazing. She was in the kitchen, peering into the living room.

Inside, was he grandson, his best friend, and hopefully a new one. They were talking about something that didn’t make any sense, but they were smiling, so that’s all that mattered. 

Granny Smith Apple was a 72 year old woman, with light brown skin, gray eyes behind her round spectacles. Her light green hair was put up in a bun, with one long gray line. She wore a long dress in the color of her name, and with a light green apron, and a pair of house shoes.

 _“I really outdid myself today.”_ she thought, as she started cutting the pie. _“They all seem much happier now.”_

“It’s ready!” she said carrying the pie into the living room. She was greeted by a chorus of thank you's, and she sat down on her rocking chair.

“So, what have y'all been talking about?” she asked.

“Oh, well, we’re trying to help Olive with her book. It’s very fun.” Yellow Green.

"It’s been giving me lots of ideas. I’m thinking that the setting would be a cabin in the woods, and all the characters are stuck in it during a blizzard. One by one, they all start to die, and tension rises. Sounds interesting, right?” Olive said.

“Yeah, I think you’ll have a new bestseller on your hands.” Arctic Lime said.

The three continued to bounce ideas off each other, while Granny Smith Apple listened, slowly eating her pie, enjoying the scene around her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to give me constructive criticism. Thank you.
> 
> If anyone would like to do a series like mine, feel free to use the tag Colors into Characters.
> 
> You can also find it as a hashtag on Instagram.


	30. Fern; P 30/100: Green Isles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fern gets to try out a human treat.

Fern was looking into the happy scene through the window. Despite the cold, she still felt the warmth through the window. She only recognized one of the humans inside, but all of them seemed pleasant enough. 

Fern was a trans girl, and also a fairy, with light green wings. She wore a long green leaf dress. She was only 3 and half inches tall, and had light brown skin, with green eyes, and light green hair, which was cut close to her head.

Speaking of such, one of the humans looked at the window, and Fern quickly ducked away. She cautiously looked through the window again, and her wings perked up. 

The human she recognized, the older one who lived in the house, was going back to the kitchen. Fern flew to the kitchen window, and landed on the window. 

The old human opened the window, and placed a small piece of food next to Fern. The human said something she couldn’t understand, but she nodded anyway to show her thanks.

The human smiled, and walked away. Fern looked down at the food, and slowly put her finger in it.

 _“This is delicious!”_ Fern thought, after only a small taste. She quickly devoured the rest of the food, which had a warm, gooey, apple taste. 

_“I don’t think I can eat anymore.”_ she thought. All that was left was a small crumb of the harder part of the food.

 _“I’ll go give this to Spring Frost. Once she gets a bite of this, she’ll have to start liking humans!”_ Fern thought as she flew away, carefully holding the crumb for her sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to give me constructive criticism. Thank you.
> 
> If anyone would like to do a series like mine, feel free to use the tag Colors into Characters.
> 
> You can also find it as a hashtag on Instagram.


	31. Spring Frost; P 31/100: Green Isles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spring Frost waits for the frost to melt.

Spring Frost was clearing away the, well, spring frost. It was a bit ironic because of her name, but as a forest fairy, she had her duty to make way for the new spring plants.

Even if her duty was tedious and boring. Rearranging frost covered leaves to be hit by the dawn light, that was just peaking over the horizon. Then she waited, and waited.

 _“Why do I always have to get the lame jobs?”_ she thought as she started at her reflection in a puddle.

Spring Frost was a female fairy, with small white wings on her back. She was only 16 years old in fairy years, though she’s been alive for 160 years at this point.

Her skin was light brown, black eyes, and her hair was a light green, which fell to her shoulders. She wore a skirt and top made out of leaves.

 _“I can’t wait until I'm 18, then maybe I can get a good job. But then again, that means I might have to interact with humans. I don’t get why my sister likes them so much.”_ she mused. 

By the time she was done looking at herself, the sun had come up, and the frost started to melt. 

“Finally.” she said, and flew to a mushroom, and sat down.

“Hey! Spring Frost!” a voice called out to her. 

She turned around, and saw her sister, Fern, flying straight towards her. Fern stopped abruptly, and plopped down next to her.

“Where were you?” Spring Frost asked. She peered at her sister, and what was in her arms.

“And what is that?”

“Oh. This?” Fern asked, holding it up. “It’s human food! I wanted to give you some, but then I got lost, and hungry. . . so this is all that’s left.” she said sheepishly. Fern handed the object to her sister.

Spring Frost looked down at it. It was brown, hard, and a bit crumbly. She slowly brought it to her mouth, and took a bite. 

It was crunchy, and a bit stale. But overall, she didn’t hate it. “It’s fine.” she said, taking another bite.

“See, not everything that comes from humans is bad.” her sister said, with a smile.

Spring Frost would have refuted her, but she just quietly ate her snack, enjoying the silent dawn with her sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to give me constructive criticism. Thank you.
> 
> If anyone would like to do a series like mine, feel free to use the tag Colors into Characters.
> 
> You can also find it as a hashtag on Instagram.


	32. Jade Green; P 32/100: Green Isles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade Green goes back to her childhood on the mountains for recovery.

Jade Green was sitting on her porch, soaking in the mountain atmosphere. She had recently returned from starting up her tea shop in the southern islands, and was enjoying some peace and quiet, compared to all the noises she heard in the city.

Jade Green was an Asian woman, with pale skin, and straight black hair cut in a bob. She wore a short qipao, or a cheongsam dress as they called it in the south, in her signature dark jade color. It matched her eyes, along with her house slippers.

 _“It’s nice to be back home. This is just what I needed to heal.”_ she thought as she took a sip of green tea. A breeze came by, and she shuddered.

 _“This place is a lot colder than I remember.”_ she thought, as she moved inside. _“I guess I just got used to the warmer weather in the southern islands.”_

She stepped inside her modest childhood home, and sat down at her desk. She grabbed some paper and ink, and started to write a letter to her subordinate, who had to take over for her recovery time.

“Dear  
Bright Green,

I assume that the tea shop is doing fine. I aspect a letter each week to keep me updated on the progress you are making. Unless it is an emergency, in which case I must be told imminently. 

As for my progress on recovering, I assure you that I will be fine by the end of the month. I know you are concerned about me and my health, and I appreciate that, but please worry more about the business. I can handle myself, and I should be ready to go back in a month's time.

Good Luck,  
Jade Green.”

_“Now where do I send this from?”_ she thought as she finished the letter. Her house didn’t have a mailbox, and the nearest town was a while away, and she couldn’t afford to make a long trip with her condition. 

_“Hmm . . . Green might still be here. I remember her family having a mailbox. It’s not too far, so I suppose I can give her a visit.”_ she thought.

 _“Hopefully she’ll let me use her mailbox.”_ Jade Green thought as she walked along the mountain trail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to give me constructive criticism. Thank you.
> 
> If anyone would like to do a series like mine, feel free to use the tag Colors into Characters.
> 
> You can also find it as a hashtag on Instagram.


	33. Green; P 33/100: Green Isles.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Green gets a visit from a very special friend.

Green was sweeping the porch when she saw her. It has been so long, but she instantly knew who it was. She dropped her broom and ran towards her friend. 

Green was a 26 year old woman, with brown skin, and green shoulder length hair and eyes. She wore a simple green dress, with a white apron on top. Her hair had a small white band on the top, and her boots were a simple black. 

“Jade Green! You’re back! It’s so great to see you again!” she said excitedly, giving her a big hug.

“Hey Green.” Jade Green said, returning the hug. They stayed like this for a while, until Jade Green eventually let go.

“How have you been?” Green asked.

“I started my shop about three months ago, and everything was going well until I got sick.” Jade Green said, walking alongside her friend.

“I kept getting too stressed about not being able to work living right above the tea shop, so I was sent back here to get some proper rest.” she said

“I see. Well, if you ever need any help, please feel free to come by anytime.” Green said.

“I know. That’s why I was coming here. I need to send a letter to my subordinate.” she said.

“Oh right, you guys never got a mailbox, you can use mine anytime.” Green said, as they arrived at her home. Jade Green put her letter in the mailbox, and started going back up the trail. 

“Wait! Don’t go so soon, come inside and let’s chat for a bit.” Green said.

Jade Green looked like she wasn’t going to, but she walked up the steps to the porch, and followed Green inside.

“Pine Green! I want you to meet someone!” she called out. Soon, she came running into the room, and then quickly ran behind her.

“Jade Green, this is my adopted daughter, Pine Green. You can come out now sweetie.” Green said softly.

Pine Green stepped from behind her, and cautiously came closer to Jade Green. She mumbled out a hi, then went back behind her mother.

“Sorry, she’s really shy.” Green said with an apologetic smile.

“Can I go play outside?” Pine Green asked.

“Oh well I was hoping th-” Green started. 

“Sure, go out and have fun, me and your mom are just going to be talking about boring stuff anyway.” Jade Green said.

Pine Green didn’t need to be told twice, and rushed out the back door.

Green sighed. “I was hoping we would all have tea together.”

“We can do that later, right now I think we need some alone time for a while.” Jade Green said with a smile.

Green blushed. “Oh, well, I thought we weren’t going to do that anymore.”

“Yeah, but I figured just this once for old times sake.”Jade Green said with a shrug.

“Alright, but we’ll have to be quick.” Green said sheepishly, and walked into her bedroom, with an excited Jade Green following her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to give me constructive criticism. Thank you.
> 
> If anyone would like to do a series like mine, feel free to use the tag Colors into Characters.
> 
> You can also find it as a hashtag on Instagram.


	34. Shamrock; P 34/100: Green Isles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shamrock sees a human girl in his forest, and he decides to see where she is going.

Shamrock was currently sitting on a tree branch, minding his own business, when he saw a small human girl.

 _“What is one of those doing out here?”_ he thought. _“Though I suppose that doesn't matter, I’m sure I can find some new entertainment with her.”_

Shamrock wasn’t a human. He wasn’t quite sure what he was, just that he was like this for a looong time. He appeared like a human male in his 30s, but much shorter. He had white skin, and shamrock green eyes. 

He wore a shamrock green tuxedo, along with black buckle shoes. His thick beard blended in the bushes, and he covered his bald head with a black top hat, that also had a lucky buckle on it.

He slipped down the tree, and hid in the thick grass. The girl walked past him, and he started to slowly follow her.

She walked along the forest path, shooting back a few looks his way. But she must not have seen him, because she continued walking. 

_“Where is this human going?”_ he pondered.

She passed through a hedge, and he followed. Behind it was a small clearing, and it was obvious that this wasn’t the first time she had been here. 

There was a faded picnic blanket on the stump in the middle of the clearing. A clay teapot and cups were scattered on top.

The human sat down by the stump and called out “Whoever's following me, would you like some tea?”

Shamrock was stunned. _“So she has noticed me? But she’s not concerned? Or maybe she’s just curious?”_ he thought.

_“Eh, might as well come out, then maybe I can have some fun.”_

He stood up out of the bushes and said in a fake cheery tone. “Top of the morning to ya lass!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to give me constructive criticism. Thank you.
> 
> If anyone would like to do a series like mine, feel free to use the tag Colors into Characters.
> 
> You can also find it as a hashtag on Instagram.


	35. Pine Green;  35/100: Green Isles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pine Green has a tea party with a magical being. Or well, he's the one who drank the tea.

Pine Green felt eyes on her back as she walked through the forest, but she had ignored it. And now she has just called out to it.

She was already starting to regret her decision. Because the person who was following her the entire time was a creepy old man, and she had no way to get help in the middle of the forest.

Pine Green was a 10 year old girl, with light brown skin, shoulder length black hair, and pine green eyes. She still wore her outfit from the orphanage, a long sleeve white sweater, a green overall dress, and a pair of black shoes. The only modification to her outfit was a pine tree stitched to the front of her dress. 

But then the unexpected happened. He teleported in front of the stump. She stared bugged eyed at him, and he gave her a cheeky smile. 

“What? Couldn’t you tell that I was magical? I mean, why else would I be out here?” He said.

She continued to stare at him, and started to slowly back away. She didn’t know how to deal with a magical person, but she figured it would just be best to leave. 

“Don’t leave just yet. We didn’t even drink some tea.” he said as he picked up the teapot, and magically started pouring tea.

Pine Green didn’t come any closer, but did ask “Why did you follow me, what do you plan to do?”

“I don’t know, have fun? I was bored, and humans don’t usually go this deep into the forest, so I wanted to see what you were doing out here.” he said, taking a sip of tea.

“I just wanted to play by myself, that’s all.” she said.

“But you don’t find that boring? Wouldn’t you rather play with other small humans instead?” he asked.

“First of all, we’re called kids. Secondly, I can’t go play with other kids because I’m the only one here.” she answered.

“Why are you the only one here? I thought small hum-kids came in packs?” he asked, tilting his head.

“Because I was only born by myself, so I came here by myself.” 

“Ahh, that explains it. Will sorta, aren’t you meant to come with the larger humans?”

“I did, but they abandoned me, and the new one is busy.” Pine Green said

“I wasn’t aware that humans could do that. I thought they were all lovey dovey and stuff.” he said.

“They're meant to, but mine . . . just didn’t care.” she said softly.

“And that’s why I never saw you before. I assume that the new one you are referring to is the plant lady?” he asked.

Pine Green wasn’t sure what he meant by that, but she figured it out. “You mean Mrs. Green, she’s a gardener.”

“That’s the one.” he said while nodding. Neither of them said anything for a moment, and she was about to leave when he spoke up again.

“You seem nice enough for a human, so you can continue to visit my forest. Just try not to make a mess.” And with that, he bowed to her, and disappeared in a cloud of green sparkles.

Pine Green started at where he was, but then sat down and took a sip of tea. “Not bad.” she thought. She sat out in the forest, drinking tea, pondering about what just happened, until it was time for her to go home. 

She carefully made sure she didn’t leave behind a mess, and walked the lonely trail home. She felt eyes watching her, but now, it felt almost comforting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to give me constructive criticism. Thank you.
> 
> If anyone would like to do a series like mine, feel free to use the tag Colors into Characters.
> 
> You can also find it as a hashtag on Instagram.


	36. Tropical Rainforest; P 36/100: Green Isles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tropical Rainforest cheers up the girl next door.

He looked out the window, waiting for the last class of the day to end. Even his history teacher sounded like he was done, though Tropical Rainforest wasn’t really paying attention.

Tropical Rainforest was a 15 year old boy, with white skin, and bluish-teal eyes. His straight hair was the same color, and it covered his right eye. He wore a long sleeve undershirt, with a white T-shirt overtop. His jeans were black, and he wore teal sneakers.

*Riiiing* Everyone around him got out of their seats, and rushed to get out of the classroom, but he took his time. It’s not that he didn’t want to leave, but he wasn’t looking forward to what would come next.

He walked out of the class and bumped into the one person he wanted to avoid, Teal. Though he couldn’t really avoid her sense they were next door neighbors, and walked the same route from and to school.

They walked out the school in eerily silence for a few minutes. Tropical Rainforest looked at Teal. “Aren’t you going to say anything?” he asked.

“I thought you wanted me to be quiet?” Teal mumbled.

“It’s just . . . weird not hearing you talk, okay. Did something happen?” 

“Nothing happened, nothing really important anyway.” she said, shaking her head.

“It must’ve been important to you, if it wasn’t then you wouldn’t be so mopey.” he pointed out.

Teal stayed silent for a moment, but quietly said. “I got second place in the writing contest.”

Tropical Rainforest scoffed. “That’s it? You didn’t get a blue ribbon in a contest?

“I’ve never gotten second place before. I've always been the best, but what if this is just the start of my downfall? What if I’m just going to get worse and worse from now on? What if I'm never going to be good again?” Teal said with a shaking voice.

 _“Oh wow she’s really upset about this.”_ Tropical Rainforest thought.

“I, um, well you could see this as a learning experience. I’m sure you’ll be even better next time. Plus, you're in all AP classes, I don't think you'll continue to get worse.” he said, hoping that it was enough to make her feel better.

Teal went silent again. He was beginning to worry that he made it worst, but then something unexpected happened.

She hugged him. They had known each other for years, but this was the first time they’ve hugged. He causisly hugged her back.

They stayed like that for what felt like too long, but when she let go, he felt disappointed.

“You’re right! I’m going to work even harder from now on to succeed!” Teal said, back to her happy go lucky self.

“Oh! I already have an idea for the next project!” she said.

Teal started talking just like she usually did, talking so fast you could only understand half of what she was saying, but Tropical Rainforest found himself smiling at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to give me constructive criticism. Thank you.
> 
> If anyone would like to do a series like mine, feel free to use the tag Colors into Characters.
> 
> You can also find it as a hashtag on Instagram.


	37. Teal; P 37/100: Green Isles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teal has trouble with her next poem, so she looks for alternative ways for help.

Teal waved to Tropical Rainforest before walking into her home, and sighed as the door closed. _“That was weird.”_ she thought as she walked up the stairs to her bedroom. 

Since they had an actual conversation last week, their walks together had been . . . odd. She didn’t mind the change, Tropical Rainforest was a lot less snarky to her, but she was still getting used to the it.

Teal was a 15 year old girl, with brown skin and teal eyes. Her curly hair was a lighter shade of teal, and was put up in two buns. She wore a white overall dress, with a light teal t-shirt underneath. It was the same color of her socks, and she wore a pair of white mary-janes.

She sat down at her desk, pulled out her writing notebook, and turned to the page with the second place poem. She has been studying it for the past week, trying to find how she could improve.

 _“Why did this lose? It met all the qualifications, and it is structurally sound. What did the other poem have that I didn’t?”_ she thought.

She knew that this shouldn’t have upset her as much as it did, but she couldn’t help but be worried. 

_“Everyone said that the other poem was so emotional, maybe I just need to be like that with one.”_

So the next 45 minutes was spent trying to pour her emotions into a poem. Though the only emotion she could channel was pettiness about losing.

“Ugh, none of this is working.” Teal said, throwing another bad poem into the overflowing trash can. “I am just going to keep failing.” she mumbled as she rested her head on the desk.

She sat there for a while, until she heard the familiar tune from next door.

“Why does he have to play his dumb music so loud.” she growled. She stormed out of her house, and knocked on the door.

Tropical Rainforest opened the door a short while later, and he didn’t look surprised that she was there.

“It’s about the music, isn’t it?” 

“Of course it is, I need silence to work on the next winning poem.”

He rolled his eyes. “You don’t have to win every time, you know that right?”

She bristled, and said “Just turn down your dumb music.”

“Fine fine, I will. How is your poem going anyway?”

Teal thought for a moment. She never liked telling people that she was vulnerable, but he had already seen her like that, so it wouldn't be that big of a deal this time.

“Not . . . great.” she answered. “I just can’t think of anything else to write, and whenever I do it comes out terrible.”

He nodded and said “Maybe you’re trying too hard, have you tried relaxing, or listening to music or something?”

“Uh . . . no, I have not. But I guess I could try it out, since nothing else is working.” she said with a sigh. 

“Cool.” he said. They both just stood there for a moment in awkward silence. 

_“Do I need to be the one to say something?”_ Teal thought. She was about to turn around and leave when Tropical Rainforest spoke up.

“I could . . . try to help you out, if you want. Maybe you just need someone else to talk about it with.”

“But you just told me to go relax?” she asked.

He blushed, and looked at the ground. “Oh right, um sorry. Bye” He started to close when she said.

“It’s fine, I can hang out with you and relax, and then we can start working on the poem. Though you still can’t play anymore of your dumb music.”

He looked up at her, with a surprised look on his face. “Fine, but I don’t want to listen to any of your dumb pop music either.”

He opened the door, and Teal walked inside. “It’s not dumb, you just don’t have good taste.” she said with a smile.

She couldn’t see him, but she knew he was rolling his eyes again, and grumbling about how he was right. Though, she didn’t really mind that he was, and found herself smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not uploading yesterday. My brain was lagging behind, so I couldn't do much progress.


	38. Aqua Green; P  38/100: Green Isles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aqua Green gets her turn in second place.

Aqua Green was sitting in the back of the classroom, confident that she had won this week’s poetry contest. When she first heard that the literary teacher would be doing these weekly poetry contests, she thought it was beneath her.

But it turned out to be really fun, and a great writing exercise. Plus, it gave her the chance to show off to all her older classmates. She especially liked the looks on some of their faces when they realized who they lost too.

Aqua Green was a 12 year old girl, with pale skin, black eyes, and aqua green ombre hair, which was cut in a short bob with bangs. She wore a light teal tank top, and a striped black and aqua green skirt, plus a simple pair of black shoes.

Since she was so confident that she won, she didn’t pay attention to the next student who went up to deliver their poem.

She transported herself to a daydream, where she was the star of a fashion show. She smiled to herself, as she heard the clapping of her fabulous design.

“And we have a winner!” her teacher said, knocking her out of her daydream. She looked at the front of the classroom, and was shocked.

It was the girl who lost to her last week. Teal, was it? Though her name didn’t matter, what did was that she got first place, instead of herself.

Aqua Green clapped along with her classmates, but she was already starting to plot a way for her to win next time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to give me constructive criticism. Thank you.
> 
> If anyone would like to do a series like mine, feel free to use the tag Colors into Characters.
> 
> You can also find it as a hashtag on Instagram.


	39. Green Blue; P 39/100: Blue Empires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Green Blue has a peaceful rainy day alone.

Green Blue was out on her porch, trying to get her camera to focus. The rain was pouring down hard on the tin roof, and the wind was blowing hard.

But she stayed outside, trying to get the perfect shot. The homemade wind chime was going crazy, and she was trying to capture it. Though it was proving to be difficult. 

_“Why won’t this thing focus!”_ she thought bitterly as the old camera bugged out again. _“I need to get a new one of these.”_

That’s why she was out here in a storm, trying to get an award winning shot, literally. The junior photography contest was in two weeks, and the 1st place prize was a high quality camera.

“There!” she said out loud, as she snapped pictures of the wind chime. After taking about two dozen photos, she rushed inside.

She let out a sigh, and placed her camera onto the kitchen table. “I’m completely soaked, I guess I’ll have to change.” So she climbed up the ladder to her small attic bedroom.

Green Blue was a 15 year old girl, with light brown skin, and green blue eyes. As was her glossy straight hair, which was pulled back into a ponytail. 

She took off her wet clothes, and slipped into the ones she usually wore, which was a hand me down shirt from her brother, with black sleeves and a green blue middle. She also grabbed a darker green blue skirt, and pulled out a pair of black heals, just in case.

Since her camera was so old, it took longer to prepare, and it took even longer for her to decide out of the twenty four options to choose. She narrowed it down to five options, but she just couldn’t pick which one for the contest,

 _“Maybe I need Turquoise’s help.”_ she thought. _“He got second place when he entered the competition.”_

She looked out the window, and rain was still pouring just as hard as it was before. _“It’s going to take a while before he gets back here.”_

 _“I’ll just pass the time by reading some more.”_ Green Blue thought, as she got out her favorite book, Brianna of Blue Skies, and laid down on her bed. 

She started to read the book, but with the rain pelting down hard on the tin roof, and just of tired she felt, she soon fell into blissful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to give me constructive criticism. Thank you.
> 
> If anyone would like to do a series like mine, feel free to use the tag Colors into Characters.
> 
> You can also find it as a hashtag on Instagram.


	40. Turquoise; P 40/100: Blue Empire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turquoise helps his sister pick a photo.

Turquoise hated the rain. It made it harder to drive, made mud puddles, and just made things colder. And now it was pouring down hard.

The old pick-up truck he was driving wasn’t meant to be driven in a storm, or in any weather. The car was practically falling apart, but there was nothing he could do. He was an electrician, not a mechanic.

He finally recognized something through all the rain, and he parked his car. He ran to the porch as fast as he could, but he still got soaked.

He sighed, and looked down at his clothes. His turquoise striped long sleeve t-shirt was soaking wet, and his white shorts weren’t any better, and he could feel water in his turquoise sneakers.

Turquoise was a 19 year old boy, with light brown skin, and turquoise eyes and hair, which was clinging to his head because of how wet it was.  
He took off his shoes and was about to go into the bathroom when his sister appeared out of nowhere.

“Hey I really need your help with something.” Green Blue asked.

“Not now, I’m going to go take a shower, I smell like rain.” 

“But it would only take a minute.” she pleaded.

“Alright.” he said, and followed her up the ladder to her room.

“Okay, so I took a lot of pictures for the contest, but I can’t decide which one. I’ve narrowed it down to three, can you pick one for me?”

She handed them to him, and he took a look. They were all pretty good, and he could see each of them doing well in the contest.

It brought him back to when he entered in the contest, when he was only 17. He got second place, and won 500 bucks. He remembered how hard it was to take his photo off a nest of owls.

“Earth to Turquoise. Which one is it?” Green Blue asked.

“Oh, uh . . .” he looked down at the photos again. “Out of all of these, I’d say . . . the middle one, it has the most interesting lighting.”

“Thank you! I’m going to start writing the letter to send to the contest!” she said, and gave him a hug, in which he returned.

“Yuck, yeah you definitely need a shower.” she said, backing away. Turquoise rolled his eyes, but smiled.

“Well then case, I think you need a bigger hug then!” He wrapped her in a bear bug, and she shrieked.

“Ew no! I’m going to get smelly yuck.” Green Blue said, pushing him away. “Get out of my room, I don’t want you stinking it up.”

“Alright, I’ll leave, once I’m done, I’m going to make pasta for dinner.” he said before disappearing down the ladder. It wasn’t his favorite. but he knew it was hers, and that’s all that really mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to give me constructive criticism. Thank you.
> 
> If anyone would like to do a series like mine, feel free to use the tag Colors into Characters.
> 
> You can also find it as a hashtag on Instagram.


	41. Absolute Zero; P 41/100: Blue Empire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Absolute Zero is stuck inside on a rainy day.

It was raining hard outside, and Absolute Zero didn’t like it. But then again, who likes rainy days anyway? Certainly no one she knew.

Not that she knew a lot of people. She went to school, but wasn’t really friends with any one there. Her only friend was her half sister, Cerulean, and even then they didn’t have a lot of time to hang out any more.

Absolute Zero was a 10 years old girl, with pale white skin, and light blue eyes. Her hair was as white as her skin, and was just like her sister’s, down to her shoulders, covering, or in her case only partly, an eye, and ended in small lumpy circles. It was the only thing they had in common appearance wise.

She wore a long pajama dress, covered in a sky patterns, with fluffy white clouds that looked like the ends of her hair. She wore a pair of blue slippers to complete the outfit.

Absolute Zero was mostly left to her own devices, which was usually a good thing. But not today, with the rain making it impossible to go cloud gazing, or go out blowing bubbles. So the only thing left for her to do was daydream.

It was a good thing she was an expert on that, or else she would’ve been in trouble. Or more trouble, because Cerulean’s mom already called her that when no one else was around. 

She stepped away from the window, and focused on the paintings on her wall. They acted as the only decoration in the small drab room, which was originally meant for servants. She was told it’s where her mother stayed in too.

The paintings all had a similar theme, a bright blue sky with peaceful white clouds. They were all gifts from Cerulean, and Absolute Zero loved them all.

 _“I wish I could fly.”_ she thought. _“I would fly across all of the Blue Empire, and maybe even the whole world!”_

_“I would go find the water witches and they could teach me magic! Or more magic, since I could already fly.”_

_“I’d fly over all the islands in the Green Isles, above the mountains in the Purple Kingdom, and across the great valleys of the Warm regions.”_

_“And then I’d come back, to tell Cerulean all about the world, and she could paint so many cool things! Then her mom couldn’t say I’m a burden to them anymore!”_

Absolute Zero smiled. She spent the rest of the afternoon daydreaming about the great wide world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to give me constructive criticism. Thank you.
> 
> If anyone would like to do a series like mine, feel free to use the tag Colors into Characters.
> 
> You can also find it as a hashtag on Instagram.


	42. Cerulean; P 41/100: Blue Empire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cerulean paints a different sky.

It was raining outside, which both annoyed and pleased Cerulean. There was less natural light to work with, but the rain was calming to paint to.

Her latest painting was a lot like the last few, a beautiful calm sky. She was mixing it up a bit, by adding some hot air balloons to break up the monogamy. 

Cerulean was a 13 year old girl, with light brown skin, and blue eyes. Her black hair was cut down to her shoulders, and covered her left eye. It ended in small lumps, and reminded her of paint drips.

She wore her painting outfit, an oversized blue sweater, a blue beret in the same cerulean color, and a pair of slippers in a lighter hue.

She was mixing a new shade of pink when her mother came into the room, just as the sky thundered. 

“How is the painting going?” she asked.

“Fine so far.”

“That’s nice.” she said nodding her head. “I’m sure it’s going to do great in the painting part of the contest.”

“Do I have to submit it?” Cerulean asked.

“I just think it would be good for you, making a painting for more than just one person.” her mother said.

 _“You only say that because you don’t like the one person I’m giving it to.”_ she thought as she rolled her eyes.

“Don’t you roll your eyes at me missy!” screamed her mother, making Cerulean jump, and knocking down her stool.

Which had some paints on it, which were now on the hardwood floor. They both stared at the mess as the paint spread on the ground.

“Great, look at what you did. I expect this to be cleaned up.” her mother said curtly. She walked back towards the door.

“I also expect that painting to be entered in the contest.” she said before slamming the door behind her.

Cerulean sighed, and turned back to the painting. Only moments ago she had loved it, but now it’s cheeriness felt . . . fake.

The sky roared again, and it gave her an idea. She dipped her paintbrush to the mess on the floor, and started to paint over the canvas.

She did this until she was out of the paint on the floor, and she stepped back.

The painting was no longer a serine bright blue sky. Now it was a sky full of chaos, a storm was raging havoc to the hot air balloons caught in it, and it was all a mix of wild colors.

“I . . . I like it.” she said with a smile. This was a first time she had made something so abstract, something so different. It felt like a breath of fresh air.

 _“I’m sure mother would be so happy when I submit this to the contest.”_ Cerulean thought. _“But I should probably still clean up the floor.”_

And so she cleaned the floor, listening to the calming sound of thunder and lightning outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to give me constructive criticism. Thank you.
> 
> If anyone would like to do a series like mine, feel free to use the tag Colors into Characters.
> 
> You can also find it as a hashtag on Instagram.


	43. Blue Bolt; P 43: Blue Empire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue Bolt practices the guitar.

There was a storm outside when Blue Bolt went down to the basement, and it was still going on. Well, they thought, they wouldn’t be able to tell with all the noise they were making.

They were the lead guitarist in a band, and were sent down to the basement to practice. Not that they minded, the basement was also sound proof.

Though it did have a lot of posters of their older sister, also called Blue Bolt. Yeah, it was weird and annoying having the same name as someone who everyone compared them too, and it was just annoying in general. 

_“I can’t wait until I’m 18, then I’ll be able to change it.”_ They sighed as they strummed the guitar. _“And maybe then I can play the guitar better.”_

Blue Bolt was 16 years old, identified as non binary. They had dark brown skin, and black eyes. Their blue hair was styled in a mohawk with the sides shaved off. Their shirt was blue with lightning patterns, and their shorts were pure black. Their beat up tennis shoes were a light blue.

They let out another sigh, and continued to play the guitar, trying to find the magic for music like their older sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to give me constructive criticism. Thank you.
> 
> If anyone would like to do a series like mine, feel free to use the tag Colors into Characters.
> 
> You can also find it as a hashtag on Instagram.


	44. True Blue; P 44: Blue Empire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> True Blue get's a startling wake up.

“*Yaaawn*. What time is it?” True Blue said. He dazzly got up from his bed, and stumbled to the window. Instead of the dark gray he fell asleep to, it was now a light blue.

True Blue was 18 years old, with dark brown skin and black eyes. His hair was blue, and his pajamas were a lighter shade. His slippers were a black.

 _“Huh, the storm must’ve passed.”_ He thought. _“Guess I’ll go back to sleep.”_ he walked back towards the bed, and was about to fall onto it when the bedroom door slammed open. 

“True Blue! Your fiancé is arriving tomorrow, and you are sleeping! We have too much to do.” Sky Blue, his grandmother, said to him.

“But grandmother, must I get married? Especially to someone from the Purple Kingdom?” he grumbled.

“I understand that our country's relationship with the Purple Kingdom is not . . . great. But it is the only other monarchy left, and you need to carry on the family legacy.”

“But can’t any of my cousins do that for me?” 

“They are backups, you are the true heir to my throne. You will be the one to rule after I’m gone.” she said coldly. 

She grabbed his pure white crown from his bedside table, and placed it on his head. She looked into his eyes for a moment.

“It’ll all be fine.” she whispered. True Blue knew that her words were meant for him, but it didn’t feel like it.

“No, we have much to do today, let’s get going.” she said suddenly. She grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the room while rattling off their to do list. He stumbled behind, his mind still back in bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to give me constructive criticism. Thank you.
> 
> If anyone would like to do a series like mine, feel free to use the tag Colors into Characters.
> 
> You can also find it as a hashtag on Instagram.


	45. Sky Blue; P 45: Blue Empire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sky Blue ponders about her past and present decisions.

Every room in the palace has been cleaned, dusted, and waxed twice. All her grandchildren wore their proper clothes, and her heir, True Blue, actually looked like the prince he was.

But something still nagged at the back of her mind. Saying “this is all a mistake, why would you trust the Purple Kingdom after all they’ve done?”

Sky Blue let out a sigh. It was too late to change the arrangements, so the best she could do was be prepared. The only thing left was herself.

She looked into the mirror and stared. She was a 70 year old woman, with dark brown, almost black, skin and black eyes. Her hair was in a bun, and was light blue, with white strips from age streaking it. 

Her dress for an empress was rather simple, with no intricate details, it was just a plain light blue, with some darker blue thrills as decoration. 

But that’s not what Sky Blue saw in the mirror. Instead, it was a princess in a light blue dress. Her hair had no streaks in it, and her face was full of joy instead of wrinkles. Her tiara was a pure white, with a single light blue diamond for decoration. The princess smiled back at her, but Sky Blue looked away.

 _“Get a hold of yourself, you are the empress, not a little princess anymore!”_ she thought to herself, as she straightened her crown. It was a pure black, and her old diamond was given to her second son.

 _“The Purple Kingdom might be traitors, but now is the time for peace.”_ She let out a long sigh. _“And hopefully this will lead to true peace.”_

“Unlike last time.” the voice said. Sky Blue shuddered at the thought. She had managed to quill down the war her grandparents had started, but there was still cost. Cost too high for anyone to bear.

But she did. Because she was the empress, and it was her duty to protect her empire. And it would be a lesson True Blue would be learning soon, though he shouldn’t have to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to give me constructive criticism. Thank you.
> 
> If anyone would like to do a series like mine, feel free to use the tag Colors into Characters.
> 
> You can also find it as a hashtag on Instagram.


	46. Wild Blue Yonder; P 46: Blue Empire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wild Blue Yonder experiences the best and worst parts about living on a middle of nowhere farm.

The storm had finally passed, and the valley was made brand new. The air was sweet, and the soft wind blew in the smell of flowers and the fresh rain.

 _“Oh, that’s a good lyric. I should write it down!”_ Wild Blue Yonder thought. She grabbed her small notebook from her pocket and started writing.

 _“This is going to be a great song! I can feel it in my bones.”_ She thought as she laid down on the grass. _“I knew this place was special.”_

Wild Blue Yonder was a 22 year old woman, with light brown skin, and milky blue eyes. Her long wavy hair was the same color, and was covered by a white straw hat, wrapped by a dusty blue ribbon. Her dress was the same color, and reached past her knees. It too had a ribbon around her waist, and it was white along with her stockings. The last thing she wore was a pair of simple black shoes. 

She had only moved to the valley a month ago, but she had already written three whole songs, and composed one of them. Her creative output was skyrocketing, and it was all better than what she made in her old place.

But of course, everything had its downsides, as she heard someone come running up behind her. 

“Stop laying around, we have work to do.” Cornflower, her cousin told her. She rolled her eyes, but got up and followed him back to the farm.

“What do I have to do?” she asked

“You’ll have to help me feed the animals and clean the barn. ” he said. They arrived at the barn, and she started tending to the horses, while singing one of her new songs.

As much she loved living in the valley, she did not like the chores that came along with it. When she arrived on her aunt’s door step a month ago to escape from her parents, her aunt let her stay. On the condition that she would help with the farm work.

Wild Blue Yonder had thought this meant helping with the garden, or maybe just doing some house chores. But instead she was stuck with the animals, alongside Cornflower. 

“Could you stop singing? It’s distracting.” he said as he was piling up hay. She glared at him, before singing even louder. She heard him let out a long sigh.

She turned around with a smile, and continued to sing. Until hay started dropping down on her.

“Ugh. What!” she said as she was covered in hay. She tried brushing it off when she looked up. It was Cornflower, and he was laughing at her. 

“That’s what you get, city slicker!” he howled before laughing at her again. She scowled at him, before leaving the barn.

“Hey! You’re not finished working!” Cornflower yelled at her, but she ignored him.

“Ugh, why does he have to be so annoying!” she thought as she stormed into the house, shaking off the hay that still clung to her. _“I’m going to find something else to do without him. That’ll prove I’m not a city slicker!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to give me constructive criticism. Thank you.
> 
> If anyone would like to do a series like mine, feel free to use the tag Colors into Characters.
> 
> You can also find it as a hashtag on Instagram.


	47. Cornflower; P 47: Blue Empire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cornflower deals with his city slicker cousin.

Cornflower was finishing up his chores in the barn, grumbling to himself. “Why did ma have to stick her with me?”

He finished stacking the hay and went over to the horses. “Sorry fellas for the wait, the city slicker didn’t care about you.” He patted the horse, which neighed back.

Cornflower was a 23 year old man, with brown skin and light blue eyes. His straight pointy hair was pitch black. He wore a white shirt underneath his blue overalls, and black boots.

He was about to refill their water trough when a scream rang out by the house. He rushed outside and gaped.

Wild Blue Yonder was standing on the porch roof. She was holding the family cat in her arms, and trying not to fall.

“What the heck are you doing up there?” He asked.

“I was trying to get this dumb cat down and now I’m stuck up here!” She screeched, and so did the cat.

While she was busy arguing with the cat, he was trying to think of a way to get them down. _“Or I could just leave them up there.”_ he thought with a smirk.

“Are you going to help me or not!” Wild Blue Yonder yelled at him.

“Fine fine, I’ll go get you a ladder.” he said and he went back to the barn. He grabbed the ladder by the side of the door.

“I’m back.” he said as he put the ladder next to the roof.

“How do you think I’m supposed to get down with this monster!” Wild Blue Yonder said, as she tried to keep the cat from clawing her face.

“Have you tried putting it down?” he sarcastically asked.

She mumbled something that he couldn’t hear, but she did try to put the cat down. But when she did, it ran towards him.

“Agh!” he cried out as the cat landed on his head. “Get off!”

The cat finally leapt off, and he could hear Wild Blue Yonder laughing at him. Cornflower glared at her.

“You still haven’t finished your chores. Have fun cleaning the barn by yourself.” he said as he moved past her to the porch

“What! You can’t do that!” she said to him.

“You did that to me, and besides, I need to check the scratches the cat gave me.” he said before shutting the screen door in her face.

He could still hear her fuming as he went inside the house, but he didn’t care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to give me constructive criticism. Thank you.
> 
> If anyone would like to do a series like mine, feel free to use the tag Colors into Characters.
> 
> You can also find it as a hashtag on Instagram.


	48. Blue; P 48: Blue Empire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue goes home after a long night at home.

The sound of jazz filled the club. The smell of whisky lingered in the air. Blue let out a long breath, and smiled. The club did good tonight.

Blue was a 30 year old man, with dark brown skin and black eyes. He had a blue large afro, and a small beard too. He wore a simple pair of blue jeans, and a white t-shirt with a black star at the center, and some black tennis shoes. 

His club, The Blue Saxophone, was a jazz club. This was his first year after getting the ownership from his boss, and it was doing well. Really well, actually.

But that meant later nights, and later nights meant less time at home. And less time at home made him exhausted, which left less time for his daughter, Robin’s Egg Blue.

He looked at the clock and sighed. It was 3 a.m. already. He said goodbye to the janitor he hired, and walked out into the night.

 _“I need to get a jacket.”_ he thought. It was freezing outside. He hurried through the dark streets until he was finally at his apartment building. 

He walked up the stairs to the 6th floor, and knocked on his babysitters door. They opened it, and handed his daughter to him. She was sleeping, and he couldn’t blame her.

He unlocked the door to his own apartment, and walked inside. It was styled similar to the club, filled with photos of famous artists, and some photos of himself.

He felt like he was going to drop at any moment, but he walked into his daughter’s room. It was dark, but he carefully laid her down on the bed.

He was about to go get some sleep himself, but then he heard “Daddy?”

“Yes sweetie?” he asked as he turned back around. Robin’s Egg Blue was sitting upright, and was holding out her arms.

Blue smiled, and gave her a hug. But when he let go, she was still upset.

“I don’t want to sleep alone.” she mumbled.

“Okay sweetie, I’ll go get Mr. Blue Bear, okay?” he said as he grabbed her favorite stuffed animal from the toy box.

He handed it back to her, and tucked her into bed. This time when he walked, he only heard her soft breathing.

Blue smiled, and then went to the couch, and crashed on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to give me constructive criticism. Thank you.
> 
> If anyone would like to do a series like mine, feel free to use the tag Colors into Characters.
> 
> You can also find it as a hashtag on Instagram.


	49. Light Blue; P 49/100: Blue Empire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light Blue wakes up after an one night stand.

Light Blue woke up with the headache. She blinked as the light hit her face, and she let out a groan. 

“How much wine did I drink last night?” She asked as she looked over to the side of her bed.

The guy she met last night was still sleeping, and she took the time to try to remember what happened.

She remembers the modeling shoot going well, and then going to a local bar for some drinks with the crew.

After that it got more fuzzy, but she did remember bumping into some surfer dude who smelled like beer. She couldn’t remember his name, but the guy looked about right.

Light Blue got out of the bed, and walked out to the balcony. It was around noon, and the sunlight was reflecting off the ocean waves. 

She was pretty high up, and looking to the left and right of her, there were identical balconies, so she guessed she was in some hotel, or possibly an apartment compact. 

A breeze went by, and Light Blue shivered. _“I should probably get dressed.”_ she thought.

She walked back into the room and saw that the guy was messing. The bathroom door was now shut, so she assumed he was in there.

 _“Good, I don’t need to talk to him.”_ she thought as she found last night's outfit. She slipped it on and took a look at herself in a mirror.

Light Blue was a 26 year old woman, with white skin, and bright blue eyes. She had short wavy black hair. She wore a flowing light blue dress, and a pair of black sandals.

She grabbed her purse, which luckily still had everything in it, and looked over her shoulder. The bathroom door was still closed, and she could hear the sound of someone vomiting inside.

 _“I’m sure he’ll be fine.”_ she thought with a shrug, and unlocked the door. She didn’t look back as she walked down the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to give me constructive criticism. Thank you.
> 
> If anyone would like to do a series like mine, feel free to use the tag Colors into Characters.
> 
> You can also find it as a hashtag on Instagram.


	50. Navy Blue; P 50/100: Blue Empire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Navy Blue walks with his date to a dance.

Navy Blue stood outside the apartment. He wanted to pace back and forth, but instead he just let out a long breath.

Navy Blue was a 18 year old boy, with pale skin, black eyes, and short navy blue hair. He wore a blue suit, with navy blue loafers. In his hands he held a white corsage, which matched the white flower on his suit.

The door opened, and it was the Outer Space, one the most popular girls in school.

“You look beautiful tonight!” he whispered.

“Thank you!”

“I, uh, got you this.” he said as he handed her the corsage to her.

She gasped. “A white dahlia! They’re my favorite flower, how did you know!”

“Oh, I just thought it would go well with you.” he answered, holding out his arm for her to take.

She did, and they walked down the hall and stairs together. When they walked out the first floor onto the street, Navy Blue stopped, and finally asked the question that he's been wanting to ask the entire time. 

“Why did you say yes to me?”

“Oh, why are you asking that?” Outer Space asked.

“I mean, why me? You’re the most popular girl in school, shouldn’t you be out with someone more like you?”

She sighed. “That’s what everyone expected of me, and I just didn’t want to do that.”

“Oh.” he said. 

“I’m sorry, I know that’s not the answer you wanted to hear, but it’s the truth. You don’t have to go with me if you don’t want to.” she said.

“Oh no, it’s fine. I’m just glad that this isn’t a setup for a prank or something.” he said with an awkward laugh.

“What no, of course not! That would be terrible, did you think I would really do that?” she asked, her eyes filled with concern, but her voice sounded fake.

“Yeah.” he answered. “I mean, we’ve only talked around three times maybe, before I asked you out to prom, and I only did that because me friends kept nagging me to. If this is all a prank then it would at least make sense.” 

Outer Space didn’t say anything for a long time, instead just staring at the ground. Navy Blue started to get worried, and asked “Are you alright?”

She looked up at him, and stared into his eyes. She still didn’t say anything, but she did lean in closer.

His eyes widened as her lips touched his. He didn’t know what to do, this was his first kiss. He remembered the time his older sister, Light Blue, gave him advice on it. Or it was less advice and more complaining about her current boyfriend. But he still tried it out.

It must have worked, because she deepened the kiss, and grabbed onto his collar. He placed his hands on her hips, and hoped that would be okay. 

They stayed like that for a while, until they heard a car’s horn go off. They both jumped back, and tried to catch their breath.

“I, uh, why did you kiss me?” Navy Blue asked.

“I wanted to.” Outer Space answered with a small smile. He smiled back, and held out his arm again. 

She grabbed it, and they walked the way together to the dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to give me constructive criticism. Thank you.
> 
> If anyone would like to do a series like mine, feel free to use the tag Colors into Characters.
> 
> You can also find it as a hashtag on Instagram.


	51. Outer Space; P 51/100: Blue Empire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Outer Space is conflicted about her date.

Outer Space had never felt this conflicted before. On one hand, she and her friends had planned the perfect prank for the dumb guy who asked her out, and they had put in a lot of work into it.

But on the other hand, she wasn’t sure if she could do that to Navy Blue. It was easier for thinking that the prank was just going to effect some dumb dweeb . . .

But now she wasn’t sure if he could count as one. Or at least a dweeb she was kinda fond of. He did get her favorite flower, plus he was a surprisingly decent kisser.

Outer Space was an 18 year old girl, with light brown skin, black eyes, and curly black hair, that went down to her own shoulders. Her dress went past her knees, and was a dark blue. The hems and top were sheer. Her shoes were a pair of white heels.

“Hey, you’ve been quiet for a while, is everything okay?” he asked her.

“Oh, . . . um yes, I’m okay.” she quickly said, looking away. 

“Uh alright.” he said, and then they were back in silence. 

She went back to thinking. If she didn’t want him embarrassed in front of the entire school, then how would she stop it. She could just tell him the truth, but after all the lying she just did, it wouldn’t go down well.

Her gaze wandered to the billboards and posters along the city street. She stopped walking once she saw a certain one.

“They released the Spring Collection already?” she said out loud. “I thought it was supposed to come out in two weeks!”

“Oh yeah, my sister said they had to rush it out. She was really pissed about it because she had to work over time.” Navy Blue said.

“Your sister? What, does she work for the company?” Outer Space asked. 

“Yeah, she’s on that billboard.” he said.

“That’s your sister? Your sister is Light Blue, the biggest model in the Blue Empire? She is your sister?” she asked.

“Yes, why are you so surprised. I know we don’t look alike, but couldn’t you tell?” he asked.

She shook her head. “Oh wow, that’s so cool!” she said.

He smiled. “I could let you meet her, if you want. She’s coming to visit next week, I could just invite you.”

“Wait, seriously? You would do that for me? We’ve just met.” Outer Space said.

He shrugged. “Sure, why not.” 

She started to smile again, and leaned in for another kiss. _“I’m kissing this dweeb twice?”_ she thought as his lips met hers.

 _“Oh that’s why.”_ she thought as he deepened the kiss. She put her arms around his shoulder, and he grabbed her hips.

They stayed like that for a while, but she eventually pulled away to catch her breath. “Let’s skip the dance, I have a better idea on how to spend our date.” 

He blushed, but let her drag him away into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Outer Space is meant to Afro-Latina. I hope I was able to get that across, but I added this just in case.


	52. Indigo; P 52/100: Blue Empire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Indigo arrived to the Blue Empire palace.

_“So this is my new home?”_ Indigo thought as she looked out the carriage window. She was on her way to the royal capital of the Blue Empire, and on the way they passed through the local scenery.

It wasn’t ugly by any means, but it was lacking a certain something. _“It could use some more purple.”_ she thought as her gaze turned to her own reflection.

Indigo was a 22 year old woman, with brown skin and black eyes. Her curly hair had a gradient from black to indigo, and covered her right eye and reached down to her waist. Her floor length princess dress was also in shades of indigo, and her high heels were white.

 _“My future husband better not be a dipshit.”_ she thought. When she first heard the news that she would have to marry the heir of the Blue Empire, she wasn’t too upset. She knew it was for political gain, and figured she could handle it.

But then she learned more about her fiancé, True Blue. She heard the rumors that he would sleep past noon, and that he had never even lifted a sword. Then the letters came in, and they certainly didn’t help.

They were completely written, sure, but they lacked something, something . . . sincere. Though to be fair, none of her letters were either.

The carriage stopped as they were checked by the city guards. One dared taking a peak at her through the window, but she scared them off with a scowl.

 _“It seems they still fear us.”_ Indigo thought with a smirk. “Good.”

The carriage bustled along, she quickly grew board again. The capital city looked remarkably like their own, but in shades of blue instead of purple.

They finally stopped at the palace, and she stepped out of the carriage. It was larger than her old castle, and about a thousand years older. But instead she was looking at the two people in front of it.

“It is wonderful to meet you my dear.” The empress said as Indigo met her at the top of the stairs.

“And it is a pleasure to meet you as well, your empress.” she said with a bow.

“Thank you. Now follow me, we have a wonderful banquet planned for your arrival.” Sky Blue said as she led Indigo into the vast halls.

“Your palace is lovely, your empress.” she said.

“Thank you dear, we had it cleaned up especially for you.”

The empress stopped in front of a large door, and turned around to face Indigo. “Now dear, I’m sure you heard of the unsavory rumors about my grandson.”

Indigo was taken aback. “I uh, yes I have heard of things about your grandson.”

“Well, my dear, I hate to inform you that some of those rumors are true. But despite that, I think that True Blue will still make a good husband for you. If there was anybody to bring out the best in him, it would be you.” Sky Blue told her.

Indigo was once again stunned. She didn’t know what to say. She had only just met her, but Sky Blue had told her more compliments than her own mother had in the last year. 

“Thank you.” she said sincerely. 

“Now let's go to your party.” Sky Blue said, as the door opened, and Indigo followed her in.


	53. Blue Violet; P  53/100: Purple Kingdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue Violet has a bad day.

Blue Violet looked out the window, as she saw her sister’s carriage drive away. It disappeared down the mountain lane, and she struggled to not cry.

“Miss Blue Violet, pay attention!” her tutor yelled at her. She jumped in surprised, but turned her attention back to the board.

“Now tell me about the battle of the Indigo Pass and how it affected the second war.”

“The battle of the Indigo Pass took place in 1A20, where Purple soldiers got into a skirmish with Blue soldiers over who owned the pass. The skirmish became a full blown war, which eventually led to the deaths of the Emperor and Empress of the Blue Empire.”

“Very good, now your history lesson is complete for the day. You may take a thirty minute break, before moving on to the next lesson.” the tutor said.

Blue Violet got out of her chair and ran down the hall. She arrived in her room, and flopped down on her couch, and let out a long sigh.

Blue Violet was an 18 year old girl, with brown skin and black eyes. She had short wavy hair, which was a white to blue violet ombre, which reached down to her chin and covered her left eye. She wore a short princess dress, which reached just above her knees, that was in shades of blue violet, and her heels were plain white.

 _“Let’s see what’s on T.V.”_ she thought. She turned on the T.V. and flipped through the channels, but nothing peaked her interest. 

_“Ugh, does everything suck today?”_ she said. _“First Indigo leaves, then I still have stupid school, and now I can’t even spend my time watching meaningless T.V.”_

She crawled into bed and sighed. “Maybe if I take a nap, when I wake up everything will be better.” she mumbled before pulling the covers over her head, and falling asleep.


	54. Violet; P 54: Purple Kingdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet wakes up their sister.

“Where is she?” Violet thought to themselves as they walked down the castle halls. They were looking for their little sister, Blue Violet. She still had to take classes, but she was missing from them.

 _“Oh wait, her room! Why didn’t I think that before?”_ They thought before turning in the direction of Blue Violet’s room. 

Violet was nonbinary, and was 20 years old. Their hair went down to their shoulders, covered both their eyes, and started gray that faded to purple. They wore a princess dress that reached down past their knees, and a pair of purple high heels. 

They pulled open the door to Blue Violet’s room, and peaked inside. The lights were off, so they flipped it on and went to the bed. 

There was a small bundle in the middle of the bed, so Violet nudged it. It grunted, and seemed to shrink, so Violet started to shake it.

“I’m up, I’m up!” Blue Violet said as she crawled out from under the covers. “What is it?” she asked.

“Well, you were meant to go back to class thirty minutes ago.” Violet said, crossing their arms.

“But I don’t want to.” Blue Violet pouted. “Why do I have to do this dumb stuff on today of all days? Can’t I take a break?”

“I wish you could, but you know that Mother would be upset with you. So just get it over with, and afterwards we can bring in a jester to laugh at, seem fair?”

“Fiiiiine.” Blue Violet said. She got out of bed and followed her older sibling through the castle.


	55. Purple Heart; P 55/100: Purple Kingdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Purple Heart thinks about his decision.

The war room was freezing, but Purple Heart was used to it. He spent most of his days here, even though it had been years since they’ve been to war.

And seems that wouldn’t be for a long time, if the arrangement went well. Indigo had just been sent off to the Blue Empire earlier in the day, and a large part of him had wished he had stopped her.

Or at least traveled with her, but he knew diplomatically that would’ve caused trouble. There was already too much trouble around the situation already, he did not need to add to it.

Purple Heart was a 60 year old man, with light brown skin, and black eyes. His hair was a light purple, and was cut short. He wore a military uniform in a darker purple, and black boots.

He turned attention to a painting on the wall. It was a painting of the royal siblings and him, from around ten years ago. The children were sitting on a couch, each with a smile on their face, He stood behind it, with only a hint of a smile.

He smiled back at the photo. He had practically raised them all since their father was busy partying, and their mother showed them no love. And now he sent the oldest to a far away land that they’ve been wars against.

He turned away from the painting. _“It’s going to be alright.”_ he thought. Then he went back to what little he had.


	56. Plum; P 56/100: Purple Kingdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plum get's a surprise visit from his daughter.

The plum grove was covered in mist, and dew clung to every leaf. Plum breathed it all in, then went back to work. 

Plum was a 61 year old man, with brown skin and black eyes. His curly hair and bread were gray, with a few streaks of dark purple. He wore dark purple overalls, with a long sleeve white shirt underneath, along with a pair of black shoes

Or he would have, if his grandson didn’t come charging at him. “Grandpa grandpa grandpa!” Boysenberry said as they tackled him into a hug. 

“Oof! Could you be more careful next time.” Plum said, trying to sound gruff, but he still patted his grandson's head.

“Sorry grandpa, I was really excited. Mom’s back home!” Boysenberry yelled, tugging on his arm.

“Really? She’s back so soon?” Plum asked as he followed his grandson through the grove. “This isn’t her day off.”

“Maybe she took a day because she missed us!” Boysenberry called out. He was jumping over all the tree roots, and Plum was worried that he would trip and hurt himself. This wouldn’t be the first time that happened.

But they made it to the house without accident. “Mom, mom! I got grandpa!” Boysenberry yelled as he crashed into his mother.

“I see that sweetie, but please don’t run into me next time.” his daughter, Red Violet said. “Now why don’t you go to the house and tell your sister, okay?”

“Okay!” He said, and started running away.

“It’s wonderful to see you again, but why are you here?” Plum asked his daughter as he pulled her into a hug.

She pulled away, and made a face. “Marron and I will talk about it with you and mom after dinner. I don’t want the kids to worry.” she said quietly.

He let out a sigh and nodded. “Well alright then. Now let’s come inside, I’m sure your mother would love to see you.”

“I know.” she said with a small smile, and she followed him to the house.


	57. Purple Mountains Majesty: P 57/100: Purple Kingdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Purple Mountains Majesty is having a really bad day.

The dressing room shone like a diamond, which made sense because of all the diamond jewelry lying about. The expensive clothes were also scattered about, and the show layed in a massive pile in a corner.

The only thing that still looked like it was supposed to was the vanity. No matter how much upset she was, she wouldn’t touch it. She looked into it's mirror, the only one not broken broken, and choked back a sob.

Purple Mountains Majesty was a 38 year old woman, with dark brown skin, black eyes, and black hair, which sat atop her head in a beehive, with light purple bows nesting in it. Her dress was a beautiful purple, that hung off a hoop skirt. It too was covered with bows in a lighter purple. 

Tears fell down her face, and she let out a sob. _“Why is this happening again?”_ she thought.

Ever since she became the queen all those years ago, she started doing . . . whatever this was. None of the doctors could tell what it was exactly, only that she was like this when she was incredibly upset.

So she tried to avoid doing that as much as possible. By trying to diminish all her emotions, and just trying to let things pass her by. 

But it was hard, and she was a human being with limits. Luckily, her husband neverminded, and would always replace the things she broke.

Her children, on the other hand, were less lenite. Especially the middle child, Violet. She wasn’t sure why they hated her so much, but she assumed there was a reason.

 _“Oh now I remember, Indigo left.”_ she thought, before letting out something between a sob and a chuckle. _“Why was she the one to go?”_

Indigo was the only one she thought still cared about her. Purple Mountains Majesty remembered the times they spent together when Indigo was young. She was so bright, even back then she knew that Indigo would go places.

And she did, Indigo went to a place that she would never return from. And it sickened her, it sickened her so much that she wanted to, wanted to . . .

Wanted to do something terrible. Something awful, something that would make up for her brightest favorite leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Purple Mountains Majesty is having a break down. Now, I do not have these, so it this in anyway is disrespectful, please let me know so I can change this.
> 
> Should I also add a warning at the beginning? Would that be helpful?


	58. Lilac; P 58/100: Purple Kingdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilac's husband comes home early.

Lilac thought things were finally getting better. The last few years had been tough, but she and her family had powered through it all.

Lilac was a 27 year old woman, with light brown skin, and pale purple eyes and hair. Her hair went down to her shoulders, and she also had bangs. Her dress was a bit darker than her hair, and reached down to below her knees. She also wore black boots, white tights, and an apron. 

She was out in the garden, planting all the new seeds. It was early spring, so she needed to get it done quickly, to take full advantage of the spring showers. 

“Ma, something happened!” a voice said as she heard footsteps run up behind her. 

“What is it sweetheart?” Lilac said as she turned to face the voice. It was her daughter, Mauve.

“So I was in the house, looking after Little Lilac, when I looked out the window, and it was Pa.”

Lilac frowned. “It was your father?” she asked. “He doesn’t get another day off for three more weeks.”

“Well it is him, he’s in the kitchen making dinner right now! He said to come get you, so I did.” Mauve said as she pulled Lilac up.

There were a lot of things going through her head, but none of them were appropriate for Mauve to hear, so Lilac just kept quiet as her daughter pulled her along.

“Hopefully the news won’t be too bad.” she thought, but she knew in her heart that it was going to be worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short, I only have 6 hours of sleep in me.


	59. Royal Purple; P 59/100: Purple Kingdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Royal Purple try's to deal with his wife's trouble.

It was a hard day for everyone, the day Indigo left for the Blue Empire. But perhaps the one who suffered the most was Purple Mountains Majesty, his wife.

She had these problems ever since they were married, but they managed them well enough. He tried to help her as much as he could, getting every doctor in the country, and replacing anything she broke during one of her fits.

Royal Purple was a 37 year old man, with brown skin and black eyes. His curly hair was a light purple, with a dark purple crown on top. He wore a purple suit, with outlines in white, and simple pair of black formal shoes.

He also tried to be there for her, but his job as the king made it hard. He spent most of his days in dull meetings, wishing instead to be dancing to joyful music.

But he stuck it up, knowing his duty to his kingdom, even if it was slowly killing him. Because of his job, he had a hard time being there for his wife. So he had people watch other her, and they updated him when anything major happened.

And that’s what happened when he was in the third meeting of the day. A dull duke was rambling on about something, when a maid came rushing in.

“Your highness, the queen ha-has done something horrible.” the maid, Red Violet, said.

He stood up and followed her out of the room, not saying anything to the ministers. They ran down the halls, until they arrived outside the kitchen.

“What did she do?” he asked.

“I-well, it’s hard to explain, your highness.” she said, before opening the door.

Pots and pans were scattered around the room, and the floor was covered in flour and spices. Purple Mountains Majesty was standing in the middle of the room, also covered in flour.

The head chef, Orchid was talking to her, but she didn’t appear to be listening. Her eyes moved frantically around the room, until they met his.

“Dear, you have to listen to me, these people are trying to stop me from doing my duty!” she said as she ran into Royal Purple.

“What are they trying to stop you from doing?” he asked, titling her chin up.

“I was just going to add something to the food of the man who took our daughter away. But they won’t let me!” 

“Who is the man?” he asked.

“You don’t know?” she asked, then shook her head. “Of course you wouldn’t know. It’s Purple Heart.”

Royal Purple’s heart sunk. He knew that his wife and the head general never got along, but to the extent of murder? He had no idea of what to do next.

“Dear, I will talk to these people to see what I can do. But for now, I want you to go back to our room and get some sleep. When you wake up again, I’ll have sorted everything out.” 

“Okay dear.” she said, giving him a peck on the cheek, then leaving down the hall. He shot a look at the maid, and she followed behind the queen, with a considerable distance.

He turned attention to the chef. “What can I do to make this better?”


	60. Pale Rose; P 60/100: Purple Kingdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pale Rose get's a visit from her daughter.

It started out as a normal day for Pale Rose. She made sure everyone had breakfast, made sure her grandchildren knew what their chores were, or else they would just ignore them, and then started quilting, with a break in between to make lunch.

Pale Rose was a 60 year old woman, with brown skin and black eyes. Her hair was gray, with a few strips of her original dusty pale purple, and was put up in a bun. Her frayed dress was a similar color, albeit in a darker shade. And last but not least, she wore a pair of scuffed black boots.

She was on the front porch, enjoying the afternoon breeze, and was quilting a pattern of purple flowers onto a quilt, when she saw someone coming up the lane.

“Red Violet, what are you doing here?” she asked, getting up from her rocking chair. She put her quilting materials down, and made her way to her daughter.

“Hi mom. It’s kind of a long story, I’ll tell it later. Maybe after dinner?” Red Violet said, as she pulled Pale Rose into a hug.

“Alright, but I expect the full story then.” she said, and they walked back up the porch. “Plum Grove, Boysenberry! Your mother is home!” she called out.

She sat back down on her chair, and picked up the quilt. “Since you're here, might as well help me with this.” she said as she handed her daughter a needle. “And maybe tell me about life in the palace.”

“Alright mom.” Red Violet rolled her eyes, but grabbed the needle, and began talking away about the drama of life in the royal palace.


	61. Red Violet; P 61/100: Purple Kingdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red Violet deals with a dangerous queen.

_“Why do I have to do this?”_ Red Violet thought as she followed behind the queen. _“Because if you don’t you’ll get fired.”_

Red Violet was a 29 year old woman, with brown skin, and light red-purple eyes. Her hair was a red violet color, and it’s curls were put up in a bun. She wore a black maid’s outfit, along with a pair of white gloves, an apron, and red violet heels. 

She had seen some of the queens outbursts before, but this was the first time she tried attacking someone instead of an inanimate object. So Red Violet was being extra cautious. This wasn’t the first time she faced danger in a royal place, but it never hurt to be careful.

Well, she hoped it wouldn't be as bad, but you never know with the queen. She often wondered why the king hadn't remarried at this point. 

The queen arrived at her bedroom, but before going in, she looked behind her shoulder. Red Violet ducked behind a wall, hoping she wasn’t seen. After a moment, she peaked back out, and saw the door closing.

She took a deep breath, and walked to the door, and knocked. No one answered, so she slowly opened the door, and stepped into the room.

It was pitch black, and she strained her eyes to see. She moved closer to the bed, and noticed a lump in the center, so she turned around to walk out.

When she got to the door, she heard a stirring behind her. _“She must be having nightmares.”_ Red Violet thought.

But then she heard the footsteps coming up behind, but it was too late to react. She let out a scream as her vision became darker and darker.


	62. Orchid; P 62/100: Purple Kingdom.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orchid has a run in with the queen.

Orchid sighed as he saw servants cleaning the kitchen up after the queen's antics. It would take them a few hours to get all the stains out.

He felt bad for leaving them behind, but he couldn’t argue with the king. Not like he was planning to anyway. A month off from work, while still getting paid, who would argue with that?

But before he had to leave, he was told to find Red Violet. The king wanted to speak with her, presumably to give her the same deal he got.

Orchid was a 26 year old man, with light brown skin, light purple eyes, and curly light purple hair. His chef uniform and hat was in a slightly darker color. He also wore a black apron and shoes.

 _“I think this is the way?”_ Orchid wasn’t used to being in this wing of the palace. He was used to being cooped up in the kitchen all day, and the only other place he was allowed to go was the servant quarters.

He came to a stop at a large door, and he could hear crying from inside of it. He pulled open the door handles, and peaked in.

It was almost completely dark, and he took a cautious step in. “Red Violet?” he called out, slowly moving inside the bed room. Then his foot hit something.

The thing stirred, and he went down to investigate. He poked it, and it felt like a . . . human. “Red Violet?” he asked again. 

This time, the thing stirred, but tried getting up. “Huh?” it asked. “My head is killing me.” Orchid grabbed them, and pulled them up. They started walking back to the door, but then the crying started again.

Red Violet rushed out of his arms, and ran to the door, leaving Orchid behind. He was confused, but then a pair of arms wrapped around him.

“Dear, I hurt the spy again, can you forgive me?” the person said between sobs, and he realized it was the queen, and that she confused him for the king.

He didn’t know what to do. If he tried to talk her down, she could realize that he wasn’t the king. And he didn’t want to find out what she could do to him.

So he took a deep breath, and ran out of her arms. She let out a cry, and ran after him, but he made it out the door before she could catch him.

He slammed the door shut, but kept running. He didn’t stop until he was in the safety of the kitchen. He let out a shaking breath. _“I'm going to ask for another month off.”_ he thought.


	63. Maroon; P 63/100: Purple Kingdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maroon has a conversion with his wife.

“You have three months of paid leave?” he asked. Shocked at what his wife, Red Violet, just told him. 

Maroon was a 30 year old man, with pale white skin and straight maroon hair, tied in a ponytail. His eyes were a lighter shade, and so were his cotton pants and shirt. He also had a white straw hat, a black rope for his belt, and black shoes. 

“Yes,” she said with a small chuckle and smile. “I’ve told you this five time already.” She was looking into the small mirror that hung on their wall, examining the bump on her head, the light of the candle bouncing off it.

Her mother had already checked, and so had the palace doctors, and they both concluded that it would heal just fine. But she still kept checking it.

“Does it still hurt?” he asked, as he stood behind her. He wrapped his arms around her, and she calmed down for a bit.

“I still have a bit of a headache, but the doctors said it will go away in a couple of days.” she said. “But I should take it easy until then.”

“That shouldn’t be too hard.” he said, giving her a kiss on the cheek. “Your parents will coddle you for your entire stay, like they always do.”

She rolled her eyes. “I’m sure once I’m well again, Dad would want me to help out in the grove.”

“Not that I’d mine.” she said nuzzling into him. “It would be nice to work next to you again.” she whispered into his neck, sending a shiver down his spine.

“Though I’m not looking forward to smelling like that.” she said as she pulled away. Maroon rolled his eyes, but took his wife’s hand.

“Well if I smell so bad, why don’t we fix it?” he said leading her out of their bedroom and towards their bathroom. 

“Fine, I suppose I’ll help clean you up.” Red Violet said, taking the candle. “As long as you do the same for me.”

“But of course.” he said, looking back at her with a smile. “It’s nice to have you back home for a while, I missed.”

She was caught off guard by this, but she smiled and said. “I missed you too.”


	64. Mauve; P 64/100: Purple Kingdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mauve gets to be a kid again.

Mauve inherited a lot of things from her mother, too many things she thought. She got the wiriness, the excessive need for things to go their way, and the pessimist view of the world.

Which is why when she saw her dad, Orchid, walking down the down to their house, the first thought that came to her head was _“Oh no. Something went wrong at Dad’s job.”_

Mauve was a 10 year old girl, with light brown skin and black eyes. Her short wavy hair was a dusty pinkish-purple, and her raggedy dress was in a light shade. Her scuffed boots were a dull black. 

Luckily for everyone, her dad was not fired, as her mother had worried. The real story was even crazier, but her parents didn’t tell her all the details, which was unfair, she thought.

Though she could overlook the unfairness because her dad was home for two months. Which meant waking up to a delicious breakfast each day, her brother having someone else to help him, and her mom not having to worry as much.

Well, the last point wouldn’t happen in a million years. But, she thought, that she wouldn’t have too much. Not anymore at least. Now she could go back to being a regular kid for a while. 

“Mauve, would you like to help me with dinner?’ her dad called from the kitchen.

She looked at her mom with pleading eyes, until Lilac sighed. “Sure honey, you go have fun. I’ll take care of Little Lilac for a while.”

“Thank you!” she said, and she rushed into the kitchen, ready to help, and hopefully have fun.


	65. Mauvelous; P 65/100: Land of the Pinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mauvelous hates waiting, but she waits anyway.

Mauvelous was a lot of things. Funny, energetic, cheerful, and in her opinion, cute. But the one thing she wasn’t was patient.

She absolutely hated waiting. It was just so, so so, so dull. She liked getting things fast, like most people she thought. But her older sister, Pink, always said patience was a virtue. And that’s why she should stop complaining about being in the grocery line.

Though that was easy for her to say. Pink was the most patient person she had ever known. She was always waiting for the mail, for the bills, for her checks, and for a whole lot of other stuff Mauvelous found too boring to remember. 

Mauvelous was a 12 year old girl, with light brown skin and light pink eyes. Her curly hair was a dusty pink, and was put in two side buns. She wore a white blouse with a pink flower in the , and a pink suspender skirt. She wore a plain pair of white sock, and black shoes. 

_“How does she do it?”_ she wondered as they were still stuck in the line. The lines were always long in their area in the Lands of the Pinks, but for some reason it felt even longer.

“Hey, sis, what’s for dinner tonight?” she asked, hoping for a distraction. 

“We’re having chicken for dinner.” Pink said, looking down at the shopping list. “Can you go catch Pink for me?

Mauvelous sighed. “Fiiine.” she said, before getting out of line, going to find her annoying little brother. _"At least this gives me something to do.”_


	66. Magenta; P 66/100: Land of the Pinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magenta plays some rock-n-roll.

As soon as Magenta saw her mother walk past the bend, she ran up the stairs and into her bedroom. She turned on her radio, and blasted music from the rock-n-roll station.

Magenta was a 13 year old girl with light brown skin, and bright magenta eyes. Her straight light magenta hair was cut to her chin. She wore a black t-shirt, with a lightning bolt in bright magenta in the middle, a magenta and black pleated skirt, and black ripped tights. To finish it off, she also had a pair of light magenta boots.

As the song went into the guitar solo, she grabbed her cardboard cutout and started playing along. She wanted a real guitar, but her mom said it wasn’t practical. 

Though nothing was ever practical enough for her mom. If it wouldn’t last them 100 years, then she would call it a bad deal.

Magenta sometimes wished she never had a mom, like her friend Mauvelous. She only had a big sister, who seemed a lot kinder.

But she knew it was wrong to think that, and that she should be grateful for her mom being there. But it was hard to be when her mom hated everything that made her, her.


	67. Razzle Dazzle Rose; P 67/100: Land of the Pinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Razzle Dazzle Rose does a tacky photo shoot on a beach.

The sky was a light, rosey pink, with only a bit of orange in it’s light. Which meant it was the perfect time to take pictures on the beach. 

He was a model, and was currently doing a photo shoot on the beach. It was a fairly normal shoot, so they should be done in a few hours

Razzle Dazzle Rose was a 27 year old trans man. He had pale white skin, and dazzling pink eyes. His short curly hair was jet black. The outfit he was wearing was a pink toga that led down to his knee. The one covered shoulder had a pink rose on it, and there was a prop rose in his mouth.

The theme for this shoot was Greek, hence all togas and setting on the beach. Though in his opinion, it was a bit tacky.

But his opinion didn’t matter. He was just a model that makes zero contributions to the styles and outfits. So he just had to shut his mouth, and go along with it. Like with everything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short and bad. My school work has been piling up.


	68. Pink Flamingo; P 68/100: Land of the Pinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pink Flamingo tries to get to the beach.

The sky was a pale pink, reflecting off the dark blue water. It was the perfect time of day to go to the beach. That is, if it was open.

Pink Flamingo was standing on the pier, looking down at the beach, where she was supposed to be. But instead, it seemed that some models were doing a photo shoot there.

“This is so dumb!” she yelled out. Some of the people on the beach turned to look at her, and she blushed and ran away. 

_“I’m not going to let them take my beach!”_ she thought as she walked down the pier. _“I’m going to go down there and enjoy it like I usually do!”_

She stopped. _“But I can’t just walk down there, they’ll kick me out.”_ She looked around, before finally looking at the rocks that led down to the shore. 

_“I climb down those, couldn’t I?”_ she thought _“I'll never know if I don’t try.”_ So she started climbing down the rocks.

Pink Flamingo was a 23 year Asian old woman, with sun kissed skin, and light pink eyes. Her hair was also a light pink, with brighter pink tips, It was put up in two short ponytails at the back of her head. She was wearing her bright pink bikini, and no shoes.

Which she was really regretting right now, as she made her way down the rocks. Her feet were scraping along all the rocks, and she could feel them getting cut.

 _“It’s too late to turn back now.”_ she thought, looking over her shoulder. But while doing that, her hand slipped.

“Ahh!” she screamed as she plummeted to the ocean.

She hit the water with a big splash. Luckily for her, she was wearing a bright pink floating tube, so she bobbed on the water.

*Cough cough cough* Pink Flamingo kept coughing for a bit, before finally catching her breath. 

“Well, that hurt.” she said. Then she heard a splashing noise, and she started paddling away.

Or she tried too. But she stopped as soon as she felt a pain shoot through her feet and left shoulder. “Owe!" she cried out

“Are you alright?” the voice asked. She stopped trying to get away, and looked where the voice was coming from.

It was one of the models on the beach. The one wearing the weird pink drape. He seemed concerned for her, but she still kept her distance.

“I’m fine. Just a couple of cuts and bruises.” 

“Are you sure you’re fine. You took quite a fall, why did you climb the rocks to get down here?” he asked.

“I said I’m fine, and I took the rocks because I wouldn’t be allowed down here if I took the normal way.” she said curtly.

The guy sighed. ‘I’m sorry about that, the photographers are really stringent about our shooting areas being clear.” he sat down on a nearby rock, and let out another sigh.

“My name’s Razzle Dazzle Rose, what’s yours’s?” he asked hers.

“Pink Flamingo.” she answered. ‘And wait, Razzle Dazzle Rose, aren’t you 'The world’s hottest male model' or something.”

He blushed a bit, but still chuckled. “Yeah, well that’s what they call me. But it’s not all that it’s cracked up to be.”

“Why not? Aren’t you super rich?” she asked.

He let out yet another sigh. “I am, but I never spend a lot of it anyway. I’m too busy with work to have any fun with it.”

“Oh, well that sucks.” she said. They both sat in silence for a moment, before he broke by asking.

“Why did you want to come to the beach so badly? You could’ve just waited until tomorrow when we would be gone.”

“Well,” she paused. “I just really like the beach. The breeze, the sound of the waves, and just how calming it is.”

“Oh, that’s nice for you. But I still don’t think it was worth falling off a cliff.” he said.

She laughed. “Maybe not. But then I wouldn’t have met a world famous model.”

He smiled. “That’s true.” He held out his hand for her, and said.

“I think it’s time for us to go home, it’s getting dark out.”

She grabbed his hand, and followed him back to the beach. The camera crew was dismantling the set, and she guessed everyone was heading home.

“Hey, will you be alright walking home by yourself? Your feet look really beat up.” he said.

She looked down at her feet for the first time. It was hard to see in the dark, but she could still make out all the bruises on them.

“Yeah, maybe I should catch a ride home. But I forgot my bus pass.” she said.

“I can drive you home if you want, just let me get changed into regular clothes.” 

Pink Flamingo was a bit shocked. “Sure.”


	69. Pink; P 69/100: Land of the Pinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pink relaxes after a long day.

Pink was tired. She was always tired, but tonight she felt too tired to even keep trying. She had finally got Pink, her younger brother to go to bed. Now she was in the kitchen, making herself a cup of tea.

Pink was a 22 year old woman with brown skin, pink eyes, and pink curly hair, which was put up in a messy bun on the side of her hand. She wore a pastel pink and white plaid dress. Soft white frills lined the bottom and color of the dress, and on the top of her socks. The last part of her outfit was a pair of pink shoes

Yes, her younger brother had the same name as her. Why, she didn’t know. This was one of the many things she wished she could ask her parents about. But she couldn’t, because they died 8 years ago.

After they died, 14 year old Pink had to provide for what was left of her family. It was hard of course, but she managed to keep them together for the last 8 years. Even if it was tearing her apart.

Well, there was one thing keeping her together, and she could hear them walking down the hallway.

“Hey, how was your day?” Tickle Me Pink asked her as he opened the apartment door.

“The same as every other day. Exhausting.” she said before taking a swig from her mug.

“Oh well, at least you’ll get some sleep soon.” he said. He walked into the kitchen, and gave her a kiss on the cheek. 

Pink smiled. “How was your day?” she asked.

He sighed. “Exhausting. I had to go to four different birthday parties today.” 

“Wow, you must be really tired. Want a cup of tea?” she asked.

“Yes please.” he said, sitting down at the kitchen counter. She brewed another cup of tea for him, and listened as he complained about some kid at a party who ruined his cap.

“I’m going to have to fix this huge tear in it by Friday.” he said with a sigh, taking the cup of tea from her hand.

He took a big gulp of the tea. “This is amazing.” he said, beaming at her. She leaned down to give him a kiss on the cheek.

“Thanks,” she said. “Once you're done, maybe we go relax together in the bedroom.” she teased. He gave her a smile, and put down his cup.

“Why wait?” he said with a cheeky smile, and followed her into the bedroom for some “relaxation”.


	70. Winter Sky; P 70/100

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter Sky confesses in a roller rink.

The roller rink was blaring loud pop music, neon lights were flashing through the dark, and groups of people were skating around. This was Winter Sky’s second home. 

She was currently skating around a group of annoying boys, trying to find where her friends were in the crowd. _“Where is she?”_ she thought.

Winter Sky was a 14 year old girl, with pale white skin, and neon pink eyes. Her short spiky hair was also white. She wore a bright pink tank top, a skirt in an asymmetrical black and neon cut, and bright pink roller skates. 

She made her way through the crowd, and finally spotted one of her friends. Mauvelous. She was talking to some boy, waving her hands in exaggerated motions.

Magenta, her other friend, was nowhere to be seen. She skated over and asked “Do you know where Magenta is?”

Mauvelous stopped talking to the boy, and unnecessarily yelled “She’s by the slushie machine!”

With a quick thanks, Winter Sky skated away. _“Shoot, I was hoping to buy her a slushie, would candy also work?”_

Her plan of asking out Magenta might’ve been failing, but she could still salvage it. If she could find her first.

She finally made it to the slushie machine, but found no Magenta. She was about to go in full panic mode when she heard “Hey, over here!”

Magenta was waving to her from a corner booth. Winter Sky skated over as fast as she could. She sat down across from Magenta, and grabbed the slushie in front of her.

“I grabbed slushies everyone, I got you pink cherry, that’s okay, right?” Magenta asked. Winter Sky just nodded in response. She was too busy admiring how nice Magenta looked in the flashing neon lights.

“Yeah, I gave Mauvelous the grape flavoured one, she should like it. Where is she anyway?”

“She was talking to another boy.” answered Winter Sky.

Magenta rolled her eyes. “Of course she is. I don’t get her obsession of always having a new boyfriend.”

“So, are you interested in getting a boyfriend?” Winter Sky asked, trying to play it cool.

“Hmm.” Magenta said. ‘“I don’t know.”

 _“That’s not a yes, so here goes nothing.”_ Winter Sky thought. 

‘Well, are you in-interested in getting a girlfriend?” she said, avoiding Magenta’s gaze. 

The booth got very quiet, except for the obnoxious pop song blaring overhead. As each second passed in silence, she wanted to sink deeper and deeper into a pit.

“Sure, if it’s you.” Magenta said, and Winter Sky looked up here. 

“Really!” she asked.

This time it was Magenta who wouldn’t look her in the eyes. She nodded, and Winter Sky reached across the table to grab her hand.

“Let’s go skating then!” she said, and the two rushed off to the roller rink.


	71. Tickle Me Pink; P 71/100: Land of the Pinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tickle Me Pink wakes up with his darling.

*Beep Beep Beep* Tickle Me Pink woke up with a groan, and shut the alarm off. He let out a yawn, before looking to his side.

Pink was sleeping there, her only movement coming from breathing, her naked body covered in the soft pink quilt She looked so peaceful, like the angel she was.

He didn’t want to wake her, he really didn’t, but he knew he had to. They both had too much to do today. Between her keeping up with her siblings, and her side job of quilting, and his job as a magician.

“Pink, Pink wake up. It’s 6:30 already.” he said softly, nudging her.

“Mmm.” she said, shrinking into herself. “Five more minutes.”

He sighed. “Fine, I’m going to take a shower. Hope you’ll be up by then.”

He heard a mumbled “‘Kay.” as he walked out of their bedroom and down the hall to the bathroom.

After his shower, he got dressed and found Pink in the kitchen making breakfast. She was humming along to the radio.

Tickle Me Pink was a 21 year old man, with pale skin and pink eyes. His short hair was a lighter shade of pink. His uniform was a black tuxedo, with a pink bow tie and pink flower in his front pocket. He wore a pink cape, a white top hat, and finally a pair of pink loafers.

A magician for children parties was not the most respectable job in the world, but he still did it. Somedays, he even liked it. It felt nice to make the kids smile. 

It didn’t feel nice, however, when the kids would mock him, or pull pranks on him, or just other horrible things bored kids could do.

But all that didn’t matter right now. Now he was in the kitchen, hugging his darling from behind. 

“I love you.” he whispered into her ear.

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being gone so long. I went on a trip, and when I got back I had to catch up on school work. I'll be back to posting more regularly.


	72. Blush; P 72/100: Land of the Pinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blush ready's for a birthday party.

The floor was covered in flour. The counters were coated in pink frosting. The sink was filled with dirty dishes. 

All in all, the kitchen was a mess that Blush would have to pay for. But that was for later, right now he had to help with the party decorations. 

His younger sister had already blown all the balloons, and put some of the streamers up. But there was still so much left to do.

Blush was a 17 year old boy, with light brown skin and pink eyes. His hair was also pink, and was shaved on one side. The other covered his left eye. His pink t-shirt hung off one shoulder, and his shorts were black, along with his tennis shoes.

He was sitting up the streamers, when his younger sister, Bubble Gum, came running into the room. 

“Code pink! Code pink code pink!” she said in a panicked flurry.

“Uh, what was code pink again?” he asked.

“Fiery Rose is a minute away!”

“Oh shoot, the decorations aren’t all up yet!” he said, throwing the remaining streamers around the living room. Now the living room was a mess just like the kitchen, but there was no time.

Both siblings ran to hide. Blush hid behind the couch, and Bubble Gum pulled a curtain around her. 

They waited until they heard the front door open. Footsteps walked through the foyer and into the living room.

“Surprise!” they both yelled as they jumped up from their hiding spots. They ran and tackled Fiery Rose into a hug.

“What’s this about?” they asked.

“It’s for your birthday!” Bubble Gum said as she pulled away.

“Yeah. Mom told us that you’ve never had a birthday party before, so we wanted to give you one!” Blush added.

“I-really?” they asked. “You guys just met me.”

“Of course, you’re our cousin.” Bubble Gum said,

“Plus,” Blush said, walking into the kitchen. “Everyone deserves a birthday party.”

He brought in the birthday cake. It was a bit misshapen, and the frosting was a bit lumpy. But it was made with love, so it couldn’t be all horrible. Well, he hoped. 

“We didn’t know what flavor you liked, so it’s a mix of chocolate and vanilla.” Blush said “Now make a wish!"


	73. Bubble Gum; P 73/100: Land of the Pinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bubble Gum had an idea.

It started off as another boring day for Bubble Gum. She had finished all her chores and homework, and nobody was hosting a party that day.

Bubble Gum was a 15 year old girl, with dark brown skin, and pink eyes. Her hair was the same shade of pink, with one side shaved off, and the other side covering her left eye. Her pink t-shirt only covered her right shoulder, and left a small midriff on her stomach. She wore a white and pink plaid skirt, and finally a beat up pair of black sneakers. 

She let out a sigh from her perch on the top of the porch roof. This was the place she went when she was bored. It gave her a different perspective than normal. 

It also was a great place for eavesdropping. She heard a lot of crazy things from up here, and she could hear some right now.

“I feel so bad for Fiery Rose, they won’t get a birthday party this year.” her dad said

“It’s terrible, but they’re used to it. My sister and her husband never gave them before.” her mom said back.

“Really? That’s insane. I’m glad we got them out of there.”

“Yeah, I just wish I could have sooner. Maybe then Fiery Rose could be happier.” 

“Don’t be two hard on yourself, you couldn’t do anything. Now I’m going to the grocery store, will you be fine registering Fiery Rose by yourself?”

“I should be. I’ll go get them.”

And with that, her dad left to the store, and soon after her mom left with her cousin Fiery Rose. They had recently moved in with them. Bubble Gum never got the full picture, but she understood it a bit more now.

 _“What type of parents don’t give their kids a birthday party? Dad was right, Mom’s side of the family is insane.”_ she thought to herself as she leaned back.

 _“I wish there was something I could do about it.”_ Then her mind was struck with an idea, and she jumped up.

 _“I know! I’ll give them a birthday party! That won’t solve everything, but it would be so much fun!”_ she slid off the porch roof, and landed on the grass below.

_“I’m going to get Blush to help!” ___


	74. Fiery Rose; P 74/100: Land of the Pinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiery Rose has a birthday party.

Fiery Rose was laying down on the couch, watching a cheesy action movie with their cousins, Blush and Bubble Gum. They both were dozing off, so Fiery Rose switched the movie to a classical music channel.

They let out a sigh of relief, and took a gulp of water. The birthday cake Blush made for them was rather . . . mucky. But they ate it anyway, to not hurt his feelings.

Fiery Rose was 16 years old, and nonbinary. They had brown skin and black eyes. Their pink hair was shaved one one side, and the other covered their right eye. Their t-shirt was a lighter pink and hung off their shoulder, and their shorts were white, with a pink plaid skirt over the side of it. And a pair of black shoes.

The last few weeks were hard for them. Well, their life was always hard for them. Their parents never cared much for them, but it was never a real problem. Fiery Rose always thought it was normal to have to look after themselves. But according to their aunt and uncle, it was not.

So now they're here, in a poorly decorated birthday party eating mucky cake. It was all very odd, and they weren’t a big fan of any of it.

But as their gaze shifted to their cousins, they smiled. It was a small one, but still. It was nice of them to go through all the effort, even if it didn’t turn out great.

Fiery Rose got up from the couch, and moved to the kitchen. It looked just as bad as the cake tasted. They picked up a towel and got to work. Their aunt and uncle would be coming home soon, and Blush and Bubble Gum don’t deserve to get in trouble. Plus this way, they won’t owe anything to them. Which is how Fiery Rose liked it.


	75. Salmon; P 75/100: Land of the Pinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Salmon travels his ship to get tea.

The sky was a dark gray, and blended into the choppy sea. His boat rocked back and forth, and if he wasn’t a veteran fisherman, he would have been seasick.

Luckily for Salmon, he knew what to do. They had already catched their haul for the day, so he went back inside the ship with the rest of his crew. 

Most of them were either: drunk, sick, or asleep. It almost amazed him how they could fall asleep with all the rocking of the boat; but he’s done it penalty of times before. In fact, he couldn’t remember the last time he fell asleep without it.

Salmon was a 60 year old man, with brown skin and black eyes. His head was bald, except for the black fisherman's beard, with few streaks of salmon pink. It matched his rubber hat and overalls. His undershirt was a lighter pink, his rain boots were black.

His back ached, but before he rested, he needed his tea. Along the way to the kitchen, he helped the stumbling drunks back to their feet. 

In the kitchen, he found the cook asleep, resting his head on the table. Salmon rolled his eyes, and moved to the counter.

As he made the tea, he could hear the mumbling of the cook.

“Oh Sally, Sally-” was cut off by the high shriek of the kettle. Not that he minded. Salmon never got the obsession of the men on the crew who complained about the lack of women. But then again he never really got the obsession with women either.

His tea was finished, and he took a long sip. He turned to the porthole, and started out into the twisted sea.


	76. Fuzzy Wuzzy; P 76/100: Land of the Pinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuzzy Wuzzy goes to the village.

It was cold outside, freezing actually, just the way she liked it. Snow crunched underneath her boots as she made her way down the mountain.

Today is a Saturday, so she was heading down to the village at the foot of the mountain. She lived higher up on the mountain, so it was a bit of a trip on foot. 

But it was a trip she took each week. She enjoyed the solitude of living higher on the mountain; the way she could simply exist without the distractions of the outside world. She had lived this way for most of her life, and she loved it.

There were downsides of course. She relied on herself and the surrounding nature to live comfortably. But some things couldn’t be found in nature; like kettles, warm socks, and plenty more she still relied on. 

Fuzzy Wuzzy was a 26 year old woman, with pale skin and warm pink eyes. Her light pink wavy hair was topped with a white Cossack hat. She wore a long woolen warm pink dress, with white fur lining the trim and neckline. Her fur boots matched her hair, with more white fur lining the inside. And last but not least, a white hand warmer. 

She was finally out of the forest. She stayed at it’s edge for a moment; looking at the blinking lights of the town. It was getting darker by now, she would have to be quick if she wanted to hit the bar before leaving.

Luckily for her, she had missed the intel rush of shoppers, so the lines were much shorter. She got everything she needed, except for one thing.

A nice swig of vodka. She had plenty back home, but it was a different experience to drink it in a crowded, warm bar.

When she opened the bar door; she was greeted with a warm glow and a cheerful song. She stepped around the drunks who sang. She sat at the bar and let out a happy sigh. She ordered her vodka and enjoyed the bar’s hazy atmosphere.


	77. Cocoa; P 77/100: Democratic Nation of Neutrals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cocoa goes to the national library.

The bell above the door rang as Cocoa walked through. He was greeted by the warm glow of lamps and the earthy smell of old books. The National Library was his favorite place in the whole nation.

He walked up to the circulation desk and waited in line. It was longer than usual and it made him a bit nervous. Would he still be able to get in?

Cocoa was a 22 year old man with brown skin and black eyes. His curly short hair was a lighter brown. He wore a white t-shirt over a long sleeve black and white shirt. He wore black shorts and a pair of black sneakers.

The line finally disappeared in front of him; and now he was the first in line. Luckily for him, he knew the woman behind the desk

“Oh hi Cocoa! I assume you’re here to get your results?” Brown asked.

He nodded. “What do you think my chances are?” 

“Well, I recommended you, so I think your chances are pretty good.” She said, flashing a smile. 

“Now please take the paper, the rest of the line is waiting.”

“Oh right.” He grabbed the paper she handed him and walked to the back of the library. He was heading to his favorite place in the library, the manga corner.

It was a smaller section than the rest and the most overlooked. But that made it the perfect place for him to escape the world, and to just read some cheesy Shonen manga he loved.

He sat down at a table, let out a deep sigh, and read the paper.

Application for the National Library

Congrats! You, Cocoa, have been approved to be the new team member of the national library. Only a few people are allowed to work here, so take some time to celebrate! Below are more details about your time and hours. 

He didn’t finish reading the rest. He could do that later. Right now he was going to celebrate.


	78. Brown; P 78/100: Democratic Nation of Neutrals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brown helps Cocoa in the library.

Brown walked into the breakroom, then let out a sigh. They were out of coffee again. Ever since they had hired again; the coffee was always out.

“Isn’t it one of their jobs to restock this?” she grumbled as she walked out. Now she was going to find her own. She always needed a cup of coffee after a long day of work.

Brown was a 25 year old woman, with brown skin and eyes. Her curly brown hair pulled up in a bun on the top of her head. She wore a simple black dress that reached her knees, with white lace at the collar and edge, and a pair of black slip ons. 

She was too deep in her head to notice where she was going. That’s how she ended up running into someone.

“Ahh!” they both yelled as a pile of books crashed down. She laid on the ground for the moment, trying to get her bearing.

“Sorry sorry sorry. I couldn’t see where I was going over my stack of books. Sorry.” Cocoa said, reaching out and pulling her up.

“It’s fine. I should have paid more attention.” Brown said, reaching down to pick up a book.

“You don’t have to help me; I was the one who should have been more careful.” He reached down to pick up the same book.

Their fingers brushed against one another as they grabbed the same book. They stared at each other for a moment. He looked like he was . . . studying her.

“I’ll go grab the other books.” he said, jumping back and letting go. He started picking up the other books; and after a pause she did too.

They picked up all the books, and put them on the cart for re-shelving.

“You didn’t have to help. It was my fault.” Cocoa said again, pushing the cart through the aisles.

Brown rolled her eyes. “You don’t have to apologize so much, I’m just as at fault as you are.” She walked besides him, putting the books in their correct places.

“Maybe, but you didn’t have to help me re-shelve them.” he pressed.

“Well, it’s not like I had anything better to do. We’re out of coffee again in the break room.”

“Oh.” They then went back into silence; re-shelving the books one aisle at a time. When they finally finished, her break was almost over. 

“Sorry for taking up so much of your time.” Cocoa said as they walked back to the front.

“You need to stop apologizing. I said it’s fine.” Brown said, looking into his eyes. His shiny, black eyes. 

“I know, I know.” he let out a sigh. “But I still want to make it up to you.”

He grabbed her hand. She blinked in surprise, but didn’t move away. “Me and my friends are going to get some coffee after work? Want to come with me?”

She blinked again. Did this shy, little kid just ask her out? Though he wasn’t really a little kid, he was only three years younger than her. And he couldn’t be that shy, if he was asking her out on a date. If that was the case, which it might not be.

“Brown?” Cocoa asked, snapping her out of it.

“Sorry. But sure, I’ll go get some coffee with you.” she said with a smile.

“Great. I’ll wait for you at the front after work then.” He gave her a smile before walking back into the depths of the library.

“Oh, and” he turned around. “You don’t need to say sorry, that’s my line.”


	79. Copper; P 79/100: Democratic Nation of Neutrals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Copper has a boring day at home.

It was a boring day at home. Copper was surfing through t.v channels, trying to find a good drama to watch. Or good anything, as long as it wasn’t another romcom. But they were out of luck, as that was the only thing that showed up. 

Copper was a 19 year old nonbinary person. They had light tan skin, and black eyes. Their copper hair reached down to their mid-back, it was cut in choppy bangs. They wore a simple light brown and white striped long sleeve shirt. A light brown pair of shorts and black shoes completed their outfit. 

They let out a groan. _“Is everything going to suck today?”_ they thought as they got up from the couch. They moved to the corner of the living room, dubbed the “Art Corner”.

It was where they did art, obviously. They were a cartoonists for a local newspaper. They spent most of their days in the office, making little political cartoons.

But now they didn’t have anything to draw. They grabbed a pencil and sheet of paper, but it just stared down at it.

 _“Am I going to get anything down today?”_ they thought as they banged their head on the desk. 

“Ow.” Great, now they had a headache too. The romcom was still playing on the t.v., which only made things worse.

 _“Why do people like these generic movies?”_ they thought as their attention turned to the t.v.

 _“Hmm.”_ they thought, finally getting an idea. _“What if I could show people?”_ They turned back to their paper and smiled.

_“This is going to be fun.”_


	80. Antique Brass; P 80/100: Democratic Nation of Neutrals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Antique Brass get's a moment to herself.

“I finished calling all the ambassadors; checked in on both the senate and congress; overlooked, overruled, and overridden their latest bills. What’s next on the schedule?”

Antique Brass was sitting at her desk, looking down at her schedule. As the leader of a country; she was always doing something. It was exhausting, but worth it.

“Hmmm.” she let out. The next up on her schedule was another over reading of the new bills, but she had already completed that. So now what? She wasn’t used to ahead of her schedule; she was always a little behind it.

She double checked the list. The next thing was to meet with the federal judges, but that was still hours away. So what was she meant to do in the meantime?

Antique Brass looked down at her desk. _“I could always do more paperwork. Or ask the secretary if there is anything else for me to do?”_ she thought.

She turned her chair towards the window. It faced the center garden, her favorite place in the whole building. When was the last time she got to enjoy it?

 _“You know what? Taking a five minute break wouldn’t be so bad. Just a simple minute of rest before getting back to work.”_ She said as she got out of her chair and out of the room.

Antique Brass was a 67 year old woman, with brown skin and black eyes. Her curly black hair was put up in a bun, with few streaks of light brown through it. She wore a white military shirt with a black skirt that reached her knees. A pair of black flats and a brass medal completed her outfit.

As she walked to the center garden, she paused as she saw a painting. It was an antique, older than even herself. It was an oil painting of the construction of the Bronze house. Showing the beams of the building in a dark brown, contrasting heavily with the lighter tones of the outer layers. 

She stared at for a moment, before continuing on her way. She didn’t get a lot of time to relax; so she was going to spend the time in her favorite place.

The central garden was even older than the Bronze House. The tree in the center was rumored to be older than humanity itself. She didn’t believe that rumor; but she found it a bit comforting. That something could continue to exist forever and ever. 

She sat on a bench underneath the tree and let out a long sigh. She let herself relax under its swaying branches. She was going to enjoy this moment of freedom.


	81. Light Brown; P 81/100: Democratic Nation of Neutrals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light Brown enjoys in the sunset on her balcony garden.

The garden was covered in dew after the spring shower, catching the light of the setting sun That made the dirt a bit muddy, but Light Brown didn’t mind. It made the garden feel more earthy, which was the point of her having it.

She was from the country, but has recently moved to the city for college. It was hard for her to adjust at first, but after getting some friends and her garden, it was easier.

One of her new friends, Brown, was the one to give her the idea of a balcony garden. She had her own and recommended some gardening books.

A first Light Brown was skeptical. She thought a balcony garden would just be a pale imitation of the garden she had back home. But she actually enjoyed it a lot; it made her feel a little less homesick.

Light Brown was a 19 year old girl with pale skin and light brown eyes. Her wavy caramel brown cascaded down to her shoulders. She wore a simple light brown dress with white lace on the cuffs, collar, and edge. A pair of brown socks and black flats finished the outfit.

She poured a cup of sweet tea as she watched the sun disappear over the city skyline. She closed her eyes and let the smell of earth and the warm sun on her face to take her back home, if just for a moment.


	82. Peach; P 82/100: Democratic Nation of Neutrals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peach gets a request for help from an unexpected person.

He watched as the sun disappeared outside through the closed blinds of his windows. Despite the time, he took a long sip of his coffee. 

Peach was a 50 year old man, with brown skin and peach colored eyes. His curly hair was now more gray than black, but he hid it with deep black fedora. He wore a long peach trench coat, with a white sweater and beige pants underneath, and finally a pair of black loafers.

He was bored. Ever since a Private Eyes, a new P.I came into town, he’s been getting less and less cases. Even though he had solved hundreds of cases in his career, they have all but dried up now.

It infuriated him a bit. Well, more than a bit honestly. He had worked hard for years; and now some new hot shot just came in and now he was old news.

The bell above the door rang, and speak of the devil it was them. Private Eyes walked through the door.

“I need your help.” she said bluntly.

Peach took a long, loong sip of his coffee. “Why should I help you?” he asked.

Private Eyes grumbled. “Because I can’t solve this case by myself” she admitted with a cross of her arms. “And I’ll split the pay with you too.”

This raised his eyebrow. “Hmm, well maybe if you say the magic word.”

Private Eyes rolled their eyes. “Come work with me, please.” 

“Hmmmmmmm, alright. Since you asked so nicely.” Peach said with a cheeky grin.

“Just come to my office tomorrow at 9 a.m.” She said flatly. She turned around and walked through the door.

Though before she left, she had to give an annoying one-liner.

“See you in the morning, grandpa.”


	83. Khaki; P 83/100: Democratic Nation of Neutrals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Khaki has a bad time at a café.

The coffee shop was just as busy as always, and she struggled to find a table. She managed to get a small booth in front of the window. 

Khaki was a 22 year old woman, with light brown skin and pale khaki colored eyes. Her frizzy hair was also the same color, with an ombre fade to a tan-ish color. It was put up in two high pigtails. She wore a plain white shirt with tan crop top over it, and a short khaki color pleated skirt. A pair of white socks and khaki colored flats finished her outfits.

She basked in the afternoon light, before calling over a waiter. 

“Hey Khaki, you want the usual, right?” the waiter, Tan asked.

She nodded. “Have you asked Burnt Brown out yet?”

Tan’s face turned grim. “Yeah, didn’t really turn out well.” he mumbled.

“I-sorry.” she said.

“It’s not your fault.” he said. “I should’ve seen it coming.”

She wanted to say more, but the bell above the door rang. In came Cocoa, talking to a girl she had never seen before. 

He noticed her and waved. “Khaki, come meet Brown!” He walked over to her and sat in the booth across from her, with the girl, Brown, sliding next to him.

He turned to Tan and said “Can I get the usual please?”

Tan nodded. “And you would like?” he asked Brown.

“Oh,um, I’ll just get some black coffee please?”

He nodded again. “I’ll be right back with your orders.” and turned and left.

With that, she was basically alone again. Well, not really, but she felt very alone as she watched Cocoa chat with Brown. 

She didn’t say anything as they continued to talk about how the library was going, or how much the new workers sucked, or other things she didn’t really understand.

Tan came back with the drinks, and she took a sip of her caramel mocha.

“I don’t understand how you can drink that.” Brown asked.

“What?”

“I mean, with all that sugar. Wouldn’t it be too sweet?”

Khaki shrugged. “I guess I’m just a sweet person.” she paused.

“I guess that’s why you like your drinks so bitter then?” 

Brown blinked and Cocoa yelled out “Khaki!”

He turned to Brown. “I’m so sorry. She’s usually not like this.”

“You don’t have to say sorry.” she said back.

“But it’s my thing.” he whined with a smile on his face.

And with that they went back to talking, like Khaki wasn’t even there. Maybe she deserved to be ignored now, after what she said. Cocoa was right, she wasn’t usually the type to make snide remarks at people.

But Brown just rubbed her the wrong way. She seemed nice, and she didn’t really deserve to have snide remarks sent her way, but there was something about her.

As Khaki watched as Cocoa leaned in closer to Brown, she figured out what it was. It was the fact that she wasn’t the one who he was leaning to. She wasn’t the one he talked about days on end. She wasn’t the one who was getting all his attention.

She was just the jealous best friend. The pity one who attacked people who didn’t deserve it, just to make herself feel better. The mocha stopped tasting sweet. She placed it down and called over a waiter. 

“I’ll pay this time.” she said as she grabbed the bill out of Tan’s hand.

“Really? You’ll pay for everything?” Cocoa asked her.

She shrugged again. “Yeah. It’s the least that I can do.”

Before he could say anything, Tan came back with the receipt. She took it from him and left the cafe without a word.

As she walked down the street to her apartment; she looked down at the receipt and was shocked.

“Hope you feel better soon.” was written on it, in what must have been Tan’s handwriting. 

She stopped walking and blinked. She didn’t expect this from him; they weren’t even really friends. But she still smiled. A sweet, genuine smile. She would find a way to pay him back.


	84. Almond; P 84/100: Democratic Nation of Neutrals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almond spends time at a café.

Almond was for her friends in their favorite café. To pass the time; she was reading one of her favorite manga's: Ring Homes.

It was a story about how humanity had left the planet, and now lived in a large ring surrounding it. It’s story wasn’t the deepest she had ever read, but it had a certain charm to it.

 _“They’re both late.”_ She thought as she stared out the window, sipping on her iced mocha.

Almond was a 19 year old Asian woman with pale white skin and light almond color eyes. Her spiky black hair reached her chin, with her bangs being spiky too. Her outfit was very simple; a light almond color tank top, a spiky skirt in a warmer color, and finally a pair of boots the same color. 

Finally one of them came. It was Apricot. He ordered his usual, a caramel Frappuccino.

“Where’s Copper?” he asked.

She shrugged. “I thought you would know.”

Before he could say anything back, Copper rushed through the door.

“Where have you been? We’re getting worried about you.” Almond said.

“Sorry. I was kinda busy, I’ve finally started a new project.” Copper said.

“After months of art block; I can finally do something other than for the newspaper.” They said as a waiter came by.

They order their usual too; a mead raff. Then they went back to Almond and Apricot.

“Now I will admit; my project is very pity.” Copper told them. “But I just don’t really care.” So then they spent their time at the café, telling their crazy new project.

They were indeed very pity, but Almond was just happy that Copper was finally happy again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus points if you can get what manga I was referencing with Almond.


	85. Apricot; P 85/100: Democratic Nation of Neutrals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apricot hangs out with his friends at a café.

Apricot was sipping his caramel frappuccino as his friend, Copper, told them of their latest project. They were an artist who had been suffering from artist block, so they were very happy that they had recent inspiration.

He was trying to be happy for them, he really was. He wasn’t an artist, but he had been through a similar thing in his dance career. 

He was a professional dancer. He never got important roles, always a background dancer in everything he was in. It hurt a little, and only a few months he thought about quitting.

But he stuck through it, and now he was still a background dancer, but it didn’t bother him as much.

Apricot was a 19 year old man, with brown skin and black eyes. His curly hair was also black. He wore a striped sweater in the colors of apricots. His pants were the same color, and was held up by a black belt. His shoes were also black. 

Copper made it a bit hard to be happy for them though. Their grand new project was just some comics parodying romcoms. Not very exciting, in his opinion.

“What do you think?” Copper asked him.

“Oh, uh.” Apricot was caught off guard. “I think it’s . . . nice.” he lied.

“Thanks!” Copper said. Apricot just gave a weak smile in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might not post much for a while.


	86. Sand; P 86/100: Democratic Nation of Neutrals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sand deals with Khaki's love problem.

“It’s just not fair.” Khaki yelled in exasperation. She had been going on about how much she hated that Cocoa had a girlfriend who wasn’t her ever since they entered the coffee shop.

Sand was a 22 year old woman, with brown skin and black eyes. Her hair was silky and fine as sand, even sharing the same ombre coloring. She wore a tight wool sweater in the same sand color, with a heart shaped boob window. Her skirt was a slightly darker color, with white socks and black flats. 

It was a little bit annoying, if Sand was honest. But she would never tell her that. First off because she had been through a similar thing herself, so she understood the anger. And secondly, she didn’t want that anger to be targeted towards her.

“Maybe not to you, but it might be fair to Brown, was it?” She asked. She had never met the girlfriend, but she had heard Cocoa speak of her before. From that, Brown didn’t seem to be someone worth hating. 

“I-well, no! I’ve been best friends with him for years, but then he just asks out a girl he met a few weeks ago!” Khaki yelled again, running her hands through her hand.

Sand took a sip of her doppio. “You should really stop yelling.” she cominated.

“Why?” Khaki asked, but by then the waiter had come back.

“Is everything alright?” he asked, and Khaki looked down at her lap.

“Yeah, well except for the fact that Khaki can't get over a guy she never dated.” Sand told him.

“Sand!” Khaki schreed, her face blushing. But the waiter, Tan, just laughed.

“I know the feeling.” He said. “I have to work under her.”

“Oh right, I totally forgot that! Is there a way to pay you back, for the, uh, nice message.”

He shook his head. “That’s not necessary, I was just being nice.”

“Are you sure?” Khaki asked.

Before he could answer, Sand butted in.

“Maybe you could make him some coffee for a change.” she said.

“I can’t really make coffee, but I know some Boba tea recipes I could try. Let’s do that instead!” Khaki said, finally getting back to her normal self.

“Oh, well . . .” Tan started, but only took one look into Khaki’s pleading eyes for him to relent. 

“I’m free tomorrow, we can meet up here if you want.”

Khaki nodded. “Sure!” she said with a smile. Tan smiled back, but then rushed off to another table. 

“Well, my work here is done.” She got up from the booth and left some money on the table.

“Work? What do yu-” Khaki gasped. “Was this all a set up to get me a date with Tan?” she exclaimed.

Sand just chuckled with a little shrug. “I thought getting you a date would help move you past Cocoa, it was just a nice bonus that I could pair you with a guy you were already interested in.”

Khaki blushed again, and was about to make a rebuttal when Sand walked past her to the door.

“Also, now you can complain to someone else for a bit.” With that, she left the coffee shop with a since of momentary satisfaction. 

_"Cocoa has a girlfriend, Khaki is on her way to get a boyfriend, and now I'm in need of my special someone."_ she thought.


	87. Tan; P 87/100: Democratic Nation of Neutrals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tan waits for her scones.

Dusk was finally settling down, and the last of the sun rays were disappearing over the city skyline. This time of day made her sleepy, but there was still something left for her to do.

Tan was a 13 year old girl with tan skin and black eyes. Her hair was short and curly, with a light cream color. She wore a simple blouse and bubble skirt in a similar color. A pair of tan boots and white socks finished her outfit.

“When are the scones ready?” Taupe asked her

“Well, they're still in the oven, and then I have to put the glaze on them, and of course we have to wait for them to cool.” Tan answered.

“I’m glad you learned your lesson from last time.” Tan, her older brother, said. Yes, she and her older brother had the same name. Their mother is not very creative. 

“Hmph.” Was she said back as Taupe laughed.

“Are you excited about your date tomorrow?” she asked to change the conversation.

He blushed. “Well-I mean-it’s not a date, really.”

She rolled her eyes. “Suuure it isn’t.” she taunted. She heard the *ding* of the timer, so left her embarrassed older brother and jealous best friend.


	88. Bronze Yellow; P 88/110: Democratic Nation of Neutrals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bronze Yellow gets to a be a short lived star.

The world outside was pitch dark, but her world was bright with glitter and gold, sparkling in the spotlight. Bronze Yellow lived for it.

The drums were picking up again, and the other dancers moved into their positions, making her way to the center spotlight where she belonged.

Her cue started with the guitar riff, and she sang the overly cheesy song with passion. The audience ate it up like always, and once her song finished they gave her the applause she deserved.

That was sadly the finale song for the night, so she and the other dancers left the shining stage to the dimly lit backrooms. Despite being one of the main stars, she was still put in the common dressing room. It wouldn’t bother her so much if the others would just shut up, especially about her.

Half of them idolized her for her majestic singing voice, and the other half hated her for being an overconfident snob with a . . . less than adequate appearance. Despite how much the words hurt her, Bronze Yellow found herself agreeing more with the latter than the former.

Bronze Yellow was a 26 year old woman with dark brown skin and glittery off-gold eyes. Her puffy black hair was put in two pigtails, tied in gold strings. Her outfit was a bronze yellow tuxedo dress that perfectly caught the lights of the stage. The same went for her fishnet stockings. Her flats were just a simple black.

As she stared into her own reflection, noting all the flaws covered in glitter, she was nudged out of the way by one of the other dancers.

“I know you need more time to admire yourself, but some of us want to use the mirror before you break it.” she said in a haughty voice.

Bronze Yellow didn’t say anything. She grabbed her bag and left the room and building behind, but the girl’s voice still followed.

The glitter covering her felt more and more tacky without the light of the stage, but she continued walking into the cold dark night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bronze Yellow isn't actually below average in looks, she's more around average or slightly above. But she still has insecurities about not being drop dead gorgeous, and some of the other dances just picked up on it and use it as a way to demean her. 
> 
> Also, I wrote this while sleep deprived, so I think it reads a bit different. Can't tell in all honesty.


	89. Beaver; P 89/100: Democratic Nation of Neutrals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beaver gets a nap.

The world of the deep, dark, hidden forest was not always quiet, but it was for the moment. It made Beaver feel at peace.

Beaver was a 45 year old man, with dark brown skin and eyes. His hair was even darker, and styled in dreads on top of his head. He wore a pair of brown fur pants and poncho. 

He let out a long sigh. He couldn’t see the sky past the thick leaves of the trees, but he could tell the sun was setting. If he wanted to, he could go find a clearing to catch the last sun rays; but he didn’t care. He preferred the coolness of the night anyway.

And it appeared that something else did too. He heard rustling in the bushes and then the padded footsteps of an animal. He didn’t get up to see what it was; he didn’t need too.

The panther purred as it slinked up to him. Beaver didn’t move, didn’t even blink. The panther moved it’s face closer to him . . . and licked him.

Beaver let out a laugh and sat up. He petted the panther’s head and laughed some more as it purred. “How are you buddy?” he asked.

The panther course couldn’t say anything but a purr; but Beaver got the gist of it.

“Oh, you chased some ducks around, then took a nice long nap. Must have been an exciting day.”

The panther let out a yelp and nodded.

“Well, I was going to take a nap. I know you had one earlier, but would you like to join me?”

The panther nodded some more, and as Beaver laid down again, it curled around him. They both fell into deep, peaceful sleep.


	90. Dark Chocolate; P 90/100: Democratic Nation of Neutrals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark Chocolate deals with a Karen.

The chocolate shop was warm as customers trickled in from the line outside. Dark Chocolate felt bad for them as they had to wait in the cold early spring weather. But as the line for the cash register kept growing, her feelings went from concern to irritation.

And honestly, with how many annoying kids and sickly-sweet couples she had to deal with, who could blame her. Her parents would, because they were obsessed with keeping their perfect customer service reputation.

Dark Chocolate was a 16 year old girl with brown skin and black eyes. Her dark chocolate brown hair was straight with bangs and fell past her shoulders. She wore a lighter brown sweater and a knee length pleated skirt, in the same color as her hair. A pair of white stockings, black mary janes, and a cute white bow on the top of her head finished her outfit. 

She found their obsession to be annoying, but she knew how much the shop meant to them. It’s been in the family for generations; it’s been around longer than the democratic government. So she got the pride they felt; she had it too, but sometimes the customers were. . .

“Um, I need to get a jumbo sized milk chocolate heart with caramel filling, added white chocolate flakes, and with the words “Happy Birthday”.” the customer said.

Dark Chocolate tried very hard to not let out a groan. She just wrote down the order on her ledger, and got the customers information. 

“Your order should be in the next three days.” She told as she closed her book.

“THREE DAYS! MY SON'S BIRTHDAY PARTY IS TOMORROW, MY ORDER CAN NOT WAIT!”

Dark Chocolate just sighed. She bite back her lip to stop from saying. “Well then, you should have ordered earlier.”

But then her parents would get mad at her for “disrespecting a customer”, so all she said was 

“I’m sorry, but there is no way to make your order by tomorrow. Maybe instead of getting a big piece, perhaps just getting a lot of smaller chocolates would suffice? We can even spell out happy birthday with them.”

This calmed down the customer, and they let out a little “humph.”

“Yes, that should suffice. I would like to order 60 of your small milk chocolate hearts, with the letters to spell out happy birthday on them. And these will be ready by tomorrow?”

Dark Chocolate nodded. “These should be ready for pick at our opening time.”

The customer gave another little “humph”, but got out their wallet to pay. They placed the money on the table and quickly walked away.

Dark Chocolate wanted to go on her break, but with the ever growing line, she knew that wouldn’t be happening any time soon.

She forced a smile on her face as the next customer started to order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only nine more stories left until the end! End of the first batch that it. There is more than 200 other characters waiting in the wings, but it'll take a while to get to them all.


	91. Dark Brown; P 91/100: Democratic Nation of Neutrals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark Brown drives on a lonely road.

In the pitch dark night, the back country road was empty. The only thing moving was a lone tumbleweed. 

Though it wouldn’t be for long. Dark Brown was about to go on a ride.

Dark Brown was genderfluid and 28 years old. They had light brown skin and light brown eyes. Their fluffy dark brown was shaved off on the right side, and was cut short on the left. A white tank top, dark brown leather vest, tight leather skirt, and dark brown leather boots. And their lucky black choker too.

They were lone biker, traveling throughout the country. There wasn’t really a reason per say, they just didn’t like being tied down. Plus, they met a lot of cool people this way. 

Sometimes they would even run into people like them, floaters and drifters, people who simply went place to place, never settling down. They were the best people to meet.

Dark Brown rived up their engine and let the world blur around them as they rode through the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not gender queer. I hope I didn't make anyone upset. Please tell me if I did something wrong. Thank you.


	92. Taupe; P 92/100: Democratic Nation of Neutrals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taupe is at a sleepover.

Taupe was laying down on her make-shift bed in Tan’s room. They were having a sleepover at her apartment. They did this so often that Taupe was practically family. She hoped she would eventually be a real part of it.

Taupe was a 14 year old girl, with brown skin and light brown eyes and hair. Her hair was styled in two puffy space buns. She wore a long wool dress, the color a gradient of light browns. Her fuzzy boots were also a light brown. 

“I got the popcorn!” Tan said, as she sat down on the ground next to Taupe. She turned on the small box T.V across from them.

“So should we watch a romance movie or an animated one?” she asked.

“Animated. I don’t want to think about romance right now.” Taupe said with a sigh.

Tan rolled her eyes. “You know that you’re never going to date my older brother, right.”

“I know.”

“And you know that if you did date that would be really creepy because he’s 20 and you're only 14.”

“I know.”

“And you also know that it would be weird if you dated my older brother.”

“He’s only your step-brother, it’s not like you're related.”

Tan glared at her. “It would still be weird.”

Taupe let out another sigh. “I know, I know, I know.”

“Good.” Tan said. “We’re watching The Linen Rabbit.”

As she turned on the movie, Taupe couldn’t help but think back to her crush. Realistically she always knew it wouldn’t happen. But after hearing he was going on a date, and Tan’s whole speech really set it in.

She turned her attention to the cartoon on the T.V. She can wait a moment before dating, she can still be a kid for a little while longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are finally moving on from the Democratic Nation of Neutrals, and into the last nation. What color do you think it will be?


	93. White; P 93/100: Grayscale country

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> White finally returns home.

The world kept getting grayer and duller as his car drove along the mountain. Most people would be sad to leave a world of color, but not him. He felt more at home, more than he either did in the Democratic. 

For as long as he could remember, he never fit in there. Despite living there for over 20 years, he was still treated like an outsider. But it was hard to leave, so there he stayed in his miserable little life.

White was a 29 year old man, with brown skin and black eyes. He was bald, and his head was covered in a white beanie. He wore a striped black and white sweater, white pants, and black boots. And of course his lucky white scarf. 

There were some upsides too. He became a journalist. That’s what finally got him back into Grayscale country. It was very stingy on who it let in and out, but now he finally had his chance. 

He accidently hit a bump in the road. It startled him a bit, and he tightened his seat belt. He looked out the window. He had never been up this high. The sky was a cloudy gray, and the landscape wasn’t much different. It was. . . breathtaking.

White let out a small smile as he watched his home grow closer and closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the finale nation! Grayscale country refers to grayscaling a picture, so I'm sure you can guess what other colors will pop up.


	94. Timberwolf; P 94/100: Grayscale Country

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timberwolf goes out hunting.

To a normal person, the snowy hills were void of life. The only thing moving was the snow falling from the sky.

But she noticed the small white rabbit. It was moving slowly, cautiously, like it knew she was watching it. She would have to act fast if that was the case.

She continued to watch the rabbit as it hoped along in the snow. A took a tentative hop, but that was the wrong move, and it sunk deeper into the snow.

That was her chance, and she took it. She rushed and jumped over the piles of snow. The rabbit had gotten out of the snow and ran away as fast as it’s little legs could.

But it wasn’t fast enough. She caught up to the rabbit and bit into one of its ears. It shrieked in pain and wiggled around in her mouth before going limb.

The taste of fresh blood made her realize how hungry she was. Her stomach growled, and she thought about eating the rabbit right then and there.

She let the rabbit’s dead corpse fall from her mouth. This was for the pack. She was meant to hunt and get food for them. She couldn’t leave them starving while she had a full stomach. Plus, rabbit was always better in a stew with spices than raw.

Her transformation started. Paws became hands and feet. Her hearing and sense of smell went from animalistic to humanin. Light gray fur disappeared in the place of pale skin, except for the top of her head. From standing on fours to two, from wolf to human.

Timberwolf was a 12 year old girl, with pale skin and black eyes. Her shaggy hair reached her med-back, and was a gradient of gray to silver. The only thing she was wearing was a tattered gray dress.

She picked up the rabbit. Her bite mark was larger than she expected. So far she’s been lucky that no one in her pack has questioned how she hunted the food she brought back each night. 

_“They wouldn’t mind, right, if the truth came out.”_ She thought to herself as she made her way back to the camp. _“I mean, they’re all misfits, so they wouldn’t mind. . .”_

She shook her head. _“No, better be safe than sorry. Better lie than tell the truth and get kicked out.”_ She wasn’t bothered by the cold, but she shuddered. _“Or killed.”_


	95. Gray; P 95/100: Grayscale Country

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gray meets an outsider for the first time.

“So you’re a journalist?” Gray asked. This was the first time he was meeting an outsider, in a sort. As far as he could tell, the nobility still kept the country secluded from the outside world.

 _“Probably because if people were allowed to leave they would’ve already left.”_ he thought.

Gray was a 26 year old Asian man with pale skin and gray eyes. His short shaggy hair was black. He wore a tattered gray coat, darker gray pants, and worn out black boots.

White nodded. “I’ve been sent here to interview some scientists, but my car broke down. Do you know anywhere I can stay?” he asked.

“Oh, well, there is an inn in the next town over, but it’s a bit of a walk.” Gray said.

“Well, I need a place to stay for the night. Anywhere closer?” White asked.

Gray shook his head. “The only place closer is my camp, but they’re not really welcoming of outsiders.”

White eyes dropped. “I’m not really an outsider. I was born here.” 

“I meant an outsider to the camp.” Gray clarified.

“Sorry,” White hung his head sheepishly. “It’s just . . . I thought I would’ve received a warmer welcome.”

Gray shook his head. “We don’t really do that here.”

“But I suppose we can make an exception. I’ll take you to our camp. I heard we’re having rabbit for dinner.” 

White smiled at him, and something shot through his heart.

“Thank you.” White said, and he just nodded in response, already leading the way to the camp.


	96. Warm Gray; P 96/100: Grayscale Country

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warm Gray unlocks the restricted library.

It was a quiet day in the manor. The only noise was coming from the fencing training down in the courtyard. Warm Gray was sure that her younger sister was there watching her friends practice their swordsmanship. And that meant her nanny, Black, would be with her, making sure no one would get hurt.

This was good for her, as it meant she could finally go into the restricted area of the library. She should’ve been able to read it all by now, but Black always managed to drag her out of it before she could even get into it, Despite being her sister’s nanny, Warm Gray was one she was always looking out for.

Warm Gray was an 18 year old girl with pale skin and warm gray eyes. Her gray curly hair was cut to her chin. She wore an elegant dress, with the top piece being a warm gray, and the skirt part was light gray, A pair of gray heels completed her outfit.

She passed through the long gray halls of her manor. For as long as they have stood, they have served as protection to those inside. They were great for keeping invaders out, but not so great at keeping the warmth in.

She entered the library and locked the door behind her. She moved over to the restricted area. It was really more of a bookshelf, with a glass case in front, restricting access only to those who had the key.

Warm Gray did not have a key, despite being of age. But luckily she knew another way around that. She took a small pin out of her hair, and pushed it into the lock. With a bit of wiggling, it clicked open.

She opened the glass door, and stared at the bookshelf. The knowledge that those books contained were right in front of her. The books she’s studying the spines of ever since she was a child could be picked up and read! But which to read first?

 _“Hmmm . . . the history of how Grayscale came to be sounds interesting.”_ She pulled the book out, but then changed her attention to another.

 _“But the forgotten chants of the mages also sounds interesting . . . “_ She pulled that out too, before turning her attention again.

 _“Oh! I know, I’ll read the book that I’ve waited the longest for!”_ She placed her hand over the book, simply titled “The world outside of black, white, and gray.”

As she slid the book out, something unexpected happened. Another *click* sound was made, and the shelfs of books began sliding back. 

Now instead of shelves of books, there was a hallway. It was small and cramped and she couldn’t see where it led; but despite that she felt like it was calling to her.

Before she could think it over; someone knocked on the library door. “Mrs. Warm Gray, are you in there?” Black asked.

 _“Shoot! I’m going to get in so much trouble!”_ She thought to herself. The knocking became louder and louder as Mrs. Black yelled for her.

She turned to the mysterious passageway. It was dark and foreboding, but it seemed like the better option compared to the person pounding on the door, pounding like her heartbeat.

Warm Gray crawled into the passageway, and just as Mrs. Black broke open the door did the bookshelf slid back into place.


	97. Ash; P 97/100: Grayscale Country

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash and Timberwolf talk.

Ash was sitting at the edges of the camp, as far away from the fire as they could. They watched on as Gray introduced everyone to an outsider.

They rolled their eyes as Gray laughed at something the outsider said. It was ridiculous, really, that he was so infatuated so soon. But that was always his problem.

Ash was a 26 year old nonbinary person. They had light brown skin and black eyes. Their ash to black hair was shaved on their right side, the left side growing out to their chin. They wore a long striped tattered dress.

“What do you think of the new guy?”

Ash jumped. They turned around and saw Timberwolf looking at them.

“Don’t startle me like that.” 

“Sorry.” Timberwolf hung her head. “I just wanted to ask.”

“It’s fine.” Ash said. “You just need to stop sneaking around so much.”

She nodded. “Okay. Will you answer my question now?”

Ash sighed. “He’s just another outsider that Gray took in for the night. He’ll be gone by tomorrow.”

“Yeah, but this time he’s really an outsider.” Timberwolf said. “He lived in Democratic place for all his life. Now he’s returning to interview the nobility.”

“Huh. That’s more interesting than I thought.” Ash mused for a bit. “But he still won’t stick around long.” 

“I guess.” Timberwolf sniffed the air before smiling. “The rabbit stew is done! Let’s go get some while it’s hot!”

Ash followed Timberwolf back to the central fire. They got their food and spent the rest of dinner listening to the outsider’s stories. They were actually interesting, and helped distract Ash from fire so close to them. 

_“It’s a shame that he has to leave.”_ They thought as Gray leaned into the outsider, White. _“But they always do.”_


	98. Cool Gray; P 98/100: Grayscale Country

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cool Gray spends some time alone.

Cool Gray was in a lesson, listening to the teacher paradelle on about the history of the nation. Well, she was only pretending to listen, her thoughts were somewhere else.

 _“When will she come back?”_ she thought to herself as the gray clouds moved overhead.

“That’s all for today.” the teacher said, and she could hear her friends pack up and leave.

“Cool Gray, we have to go. Don’t you want to go watch the fencing matches?” Black asked her.

“No. I think I’ll just go study alone.” She picked up her books and brushed past Black.

“Why do you keep ignoring me? Ever since your sis-”

Cool Gray whirled around. “It’s your mom’s fault for my sister’s disappearance. Until she can make my sister come back I don’t want to be near either of you.”

Black blinked for a moment, stunned. “It’s not my mom’s fault for your sister not obeying orders!” She screamed. She ran past Cool Gray crying.

Now it was her turn to be stunned. She felt a little bit sad for Black, but she pushed that feeling down. It was Black’s fault if she couldn’t see the damage her mom has done. 

Cool Gray was a 12 year old girl with pale skin and dark cool gray eyes. Her fluffy hair was a lighter shade of cool gray, and fell down to her shoulders, also styled with bangs. She wore a pleated suspenders skirt the same shade of her hair and a darker cool gray sweater underneath. She also wore a pair of mary janes in the same color and a pair of simple white socks.

She walked through the long, lonely hallways into her room. She didn’t like spending much in it anymore since it was right next door to her sister’s. The door connecting the two rooms was a constant reminder that all that awaited her on the other side was a dusty, quiet room

The only other place for her to go study would be the library. But Mrs. Black had locked the room for anyone but herself or the teacher. Not that she mined much, she didn’t like thinking about the room at all.

Cool gray opened her book on her desk and got out a sheet of paper to write on. She started copying the words down but didn’t get far.

Even up the fourth level, she could still hear the clanging of swords against each other from down in the courtyard. She peered out the window and saw Slate and Coin battling it out. It looked like Coin was in the lead for once.

She didn’t spot Black in their usual watching place. They both loved to watch duels, and were excited to try them out once they were older. They had promised to be fencing partners once they were older. 

Cool Gray closed the window. She pushed the curtains in front to block out the ever gray sky. She turned back to her desk and continued to write even as tears fell from her face.


	99. Slate; P 99/100: Grayscale Country

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slate has a long day.

Slate moved left and right dodging Coin’s sword as she tried to get the last point to end the game. Slate spined around and parried her last attack, successfully getting in the last to win.

“The winner is Slate!” called their couch, and Slate gave the fuming Coin a cheeky smile. She gave them a glare that could melt ice.

She stomped away, probably to her room to mope, while Slate went to the training room. Just because they won all the time doesn’t mean they couldn’t practice more.

Slate was an Asian nonbinary 14 year old. With pale skin and light slate gray eyes. Their black hair was in a short bowl cut right below their ears. They wore a slate gray tunic. With a lighter gray long sleeved shirt underneath. A pair of white tights and slate gray boots completed the outfit.

They moved through the dummies with practice swords, knocking and hitting them out of the way. It wasn’t as good as being in a real duel, but it was good enough to pass time.

They continued practicing, staying in the fencing mindset, until the dinner bells rang.

 _“Shoot! Mom’s going to kill me for not helping out in the kitchen!”_ Slate thought as they rushed to the dinning hall.

As the child of a cook, they shouldn’t have been able to eat in the main eating hall, instead being regulated to the servants hall. But nobody, except for Coin of course, cared that Slate ate in the main hall, so that’s where they went for every meal.

Everyone else was already seated at the table. Slate in next to Cool Gray. “Are you alright?” they asked.

She shrugged. “I’ll be better once they find my sister.” she mumbled. She shot a glare across the table to Black.

 _“Great, is everyone going to fight now?”_ Slate thought as the first course was brought out.

‘Your sister will be back soon, I’m sure of it.” they reassured her.

Cool Gray gave them a small smile before going back and picking at her plate.

After that, the rest of dinner went by smoothly, if eerily quiet. Slate didn’t spend much time around Warm Gray, but now they missed how she would chatter with anyone who listened to her. 

Once dinner finished, Slate was prepared for an early night's sleep, but was stopped by none other than their mother.

Gray Blue glared down at them, and they lowered their head. “Where were you when dinner was being made?”

“Practicing. I just lo-”

“No. I have allowed you to practice fencing as long as you still help with the chores.”

“I know mother. It won’t happen again, I promise.”

“It better not.” She turned around and started walking back towards the kitchen. “Since you weren’t here to make dinner, you shall come clean it up.

Three and a half hours later, the kitchen was spotless. It shone like the day it was built and smelled like fresh lemons. Slate, on the other hand, smelled like a mixture of grease, rotten fruit, and dust.

But it was worth it if it meant they could continue fencing. In fact, despite their smell and fatigue, Slate wanted to practice some more. The training room was on the way to theirs, so a five minute practice wouldn’t hurt, right?

They walked past the training room and were shocked to see light coming from under the door. Puzzled, they pushed open the door and peeked inside.

Coin was swinging her sword hitting the practice dummy over and over again. She looked almost as tired as them, but she kept at it.

They leaned more into the door, trying to get a better look. But instead they ended up falling to the ground with an “oof”

“What are you doing here?” Coin asked, looking down at them.

Slate got up with a grumble. “I had to clean the kitchen and passed by here. Why are you training so late?”

“Because I need to train to be better than you.”

Slate sighed. “Okay then, but why are you practicing so late?”

“Because you’re always in the training room during that day, and I don’t need anymore reminders of how much better you are at fencing.” Coin huffed.

“I’m not that much better at fencing, ya know? You almost beat me today.” Slate rebutted while Coin just rolled her eyes.

“I could help you, if you wanted. It would be nice to train with someone instead of just fighting all the time.”

“Why would I want help from a kitchen rat?” Coin sneered.

Slate thought about hitting her, but knew the consequences of that would be harsh.

“I was just trying to be nice.” Slate shrugged. “But I guess you can just keep losing to the kitchen rat then.”

For once, Coin didn’t have much to stay. She looked like she was about to exploded, but managed to breath before disaster struck. 

“Fine. We can start practicing tomorrow. Hopefully you’ll smell better than a kitchen rat by then.”

Slate was going to say something back, but closed their mouth. It was already late enough and they didn’t want another argument. Plus, she did have a point, they smelled awful.

So Slate left Coin to her training and went to finally take a bath after such a long day. _“I didn’t get any extra practice,”_ they thought _“But I got a new practice partner, so that’s something.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're almost at the end. Only one more day until I'm done with the first 100 characters!
> 
> But I have a question. Should I continued adding to this story, or should I make a new work and make it part of a series? I'm leading more to the first option. But do you guys have any ideas on what I should do?


	100. Black; P 100/100: Grayscale Country

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black sulks in her room.

Black was always the over emotional one in the family, or at least that's what her mother always told her.

So it wasn’t a surprise to find herself crying on her bed, holding her stuffed black rabbit. She and Cool Gray had a fight earlier.

As best friends, they of course had fights before, but Cool Gray had never insulted her mom before.

“Why is she so mean?” Black mumbled as she curled up more.

Black as a 10 year old girl with pale skin and one black and one gray eye. Her straight black was in two simple pigtails tied in white bows. She wore a simple gray dress, with white frills and a large whte bow tied around the waist. A plain pair of white socks and black mary janes finished her outfit.

Black heard the bedroom door open, but didn’t look up to see who it was. She didn’t need to, as she could tell from the sound of their clacking heels who it was.

“You were very quiet during dinner, are you not feeling well?” her mom asked her.

Black sniffled a bit before answering. “Cool Gray yelled at me and said it was your fault for her sister disappearing.”

Her mom sighed. “There’s . . . a lot of things she doesn’t understand right now. Her sister didn’t understand a lot of things either, that’s why she wanted to know things she shouldn’t.”

Black sat up and looked at her mom. “Why shouldn’t she have read from the locked up bookshelf, wasn’t she old enough to read it?”

“How did you know about that?” her mom said in a colder voice.

“I overheard you talking about it with the lesson’s teacher. That’s why the entire library is closed, right?”

Her mom sighed. “Yes, and it will be closed for a while, at least until we get rid of the things that made Warm Gray disappear,”

She got up and brushed her dress off. “I can go talk to Cool Gray if you want once I’m done with my duties,” she offered.

Black shook her head no. “It’ll be fine. Once Warm Gray comes back everything will go back to normal,”

“She will come back, won’t she?”

Something flashed through her mom’s eyes that she had never seen before. “Of course she will. Now go get some rest; you look tired,”

With that, her mom left the room. Black fell back into her bed and cuddled up again to her rabbit. Soon she fell to sleep, dreaming about hidden passages and leading bunnies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We did it! This is the final character from the first set! There will be plenty more to come, but this is still an achievement.
> 
> Which chapter or character was your favorite?


	101. Red; S 1/32: Red Republic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red has a conversation with her distant twin.

Red let out a yawn as she shuffled her students worksheets into her bag. She teaches at Level 2, students, so much of their class was slowly introducing them to higher grade things. It was slow work, but she’d take it over working with Level 1s any day.

Red was a 18 year old woman, with brown skin and black eyes. Her hair was a bright red, and reached down to her neck. She wore a red pleated suspender skirt and a long sleeve white shirt. A red tie, white socks, and black flats completed her outfit.

She passed through the now empty halls. She figured that she would get to her apartment in less than five minutes at the rate she is going at. She looked forward to relaxing at home with her boyfriend for a bit.

As she walked she passed by the head master’s office. She stopped for a brief second she, wondering if she should go inside for a visit. She thought better of it though, the situation would be too awkward.

But as she stood there, the door opened and out walked the headmaster, her twin.

They both blinked for a second. Despite working under him and being his twin, she had not seen him in months. Which was still an improvement of the almost seven years gap from before.

“Oh hey Red, do you need anything?” He asked.

She shook her head no. “I just wanted . . . to say hi, if that’s alright.”

“Of course it would be alright, we’re twins!” Red said with a fake looking smile. He ushered her inside and took a seat behind his desk.

“How is work going?” she asked. 

“Everything is working how it should be, but I’m getting more and more tired each day.” Red answered honestly.

“Why did you even expect the job then? Couldn’t the rebellion find someone else?” she asked.

Red’s face harded. “I was the one who pushed for the idea of a national school system, so I’ve been put in charge of it.”

He scooted closer to the desk, looking into a picture. Red was surprised to see it was a photo of a younger him. He looked like he had just ran away from home and joined the rebellion. Maybe that’s why he had kept it.

“Oh, Mother has finally moved all the old photos from the living room.”

“Really?” Red asked, looking up to her.

“Yes. It took a lot of convincing, but once I told her that you would return quicker once they were gone, she moved them all to her room.”

He nodded, looking down. “I won’t be home anytime soon, with all the work I have to do. But tell her that it’s appreciated.”

“I will.” She looked out the window and saw the setting sun. “I have to get going soon, but it was nice to talk to you again.”

“Good bye.” Red told her as she walked out the door. “And,”

She turned around to see him gulping. His face looked so much like her own. They used to be interchangeable as children, the only difference being the glasses on her twins face. But now they were hardly alike, in so many different ways.

“Thank you, for everything.” he said finally.

“Of course, we’re twins.” She told him with a smile as left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the start of second part of this series! I will go by a bit faster because there's only 32 colors now, but I hope you'll all like them!


	102. Scarlet; S 2/32: Red Republic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scarlet has a conversation with his girlfriend after a long day.

Scarlet had just returned home from a busy day at work. As the number one fashion designer in the Red Republic, Scarlet was always busy. Every second of every day should be used to its fullest potential.

Scarlet was a 21 year old man, with pale skin and scarlet eyes. His short spiky hair was in a pattern of white, black, and red. He wore a red suit jacket over a white sweater. He wore tight black pants and long red boots. 

_“Where is she?”_ he thought as he waited for her _“Did something happen?”_

He heard the door lock *click* and his lovely amazing girlfriend walked in.

“Sorry I’m la-” Red was cut off by Scarlet hugging her.

“Did you have a bad day?” she asked.

He nodded. “One of my clients, Ruby Red, brought her girlfriend to the shoot today, and they were very . . . affectionate,”

“How so?” Red asked as she moved into the kitchen, with Scarlet trailing behind

“Well for starters, they flirted constantly, and as her part of shoot finished, they were found making out in a janitor’s closet.”

“Wow.”

“Yeah, it really messed up the schedule.” Scarlet complained.

“Are you sure you weren’t just jealous that she got to bring her girlfriend instead of you?” Red asked as she sat on the counter to be level to her boyfriend. Or closer at least, as he was a foot taller than her.

“Well, maybe a little.” he confessed.

“But it still did ruin the schedule. Speaking of that, why were you late today?”

Red’s smile faded a bit. “I finally got to talk to my brother again.”

“That’s great! Didn’t you say you missed talking with them?” Scarlet asked.

Red nodded. “Yeah, and the conversion was nice and all, but . . .”

“But?”

“But it just reminded me of how far we drifted apart. I remember when we could talk for hours about pointless stuff, but now I can’t think of much to say.” Red sighed and looked down at her lap.

“I’m not a very good sister, am I?” she whispered.

Scarlet leaned down to her face and gave her a quick peek on the cheek. “Don’t be too hard on yourself. You can’t expect things to be the same after seven years apart.”

Red gave him a small smile, before giving a peek on the lips. “Thanks.”

She hopped down from the counter. “Now, do you have any ideas for dinner?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason, this chapter was harder for me to write. Maybe it's because of the character, or maybe it's because I've been feeling burnt all day. Either way, I hope you enjoy it!


	103. Orange; S 3/32: Orangetopia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orange races with another girl named Orange.

“I bet that I can beat any of you running to the other side of the playground.” Orange declared to her classmates. 

Orange was a 12 year old girl, with light brown skin and orange eyes. She had short orange hair, with the ends being white. Share wore an orange overall denim dress, with a long sleeve white shirt with gray stripes underneath. She also wore white and gray sneakers and a white bow at the top of her head. 

“Stop being full of yourself, new Orange.” a voice called out.

Orange turned to look at her disbeliever. She wasn’t surprised to see that it was old Orange. Ever since she had moved here a few months ago, old Orange and her had started a rivalry.

They always tried to find a way to compete and finally prove who the best orange is. She usually won at sports and games, while the old Orange was better at reading and puzzles.

“Do you really think that a nerd like you can beat me, the fastest runner in the whole grade, nay, the whole school?” Orange asked.

“Yes.” old Orange said.

“Hmph, well then, let’s see who can make it to the edge of the playground and back. First person to do so wins.”

“Can you guys stop fighting for once?” Tomato Orange, their mutual friend, whined.

“NO!” Both Oranges screamed. 

Tomato Orange slumped down. “Fiiiiine. I'm going to be the announcer then,”

Booths Oranges made their way to the front fence of the playground. They shot each other a glare as Tomato Orange started counting down.

“3,2, 1, GO!”

Orange took off running, heading straight for the other fence. She wasn’t exaggerating, she was the fastest runner in her grade.

She touched the fence, lingering only for a moment. The old Orange was behind; she was definitely going to lose.

But as Orange ran toward her, she saw something jump out of old Orange’s hand.

“NO!” she screamed as Orange struggled to stop. She managed to skid before falling down. But it wasn’t a total failure, because she got whatever was falling.

“Ow,” she said as she carefully sat up. She looked down at her hands at the thing and was surprised. It was the class hamster. 

“Thankyouthankyouthankyou.” old Orange said as she scooped the hamster out of her hands. She nuzzled against the hamster and checked to see if it was hurt.

“Why did you bring it with you to the playground?” Orange asked.

“I felt bad that he was stuck in his cage all day, so I wanted to bring him outside.”

“Oh.” Orange said as she tried to get up, but the pain in her left foot made her fall down again.

“Are you alright?” Tomato Orange asked as she rushed over.

“I’ll be fine, just a bruise or two.” she told her.

“Are you sure? Can you even walk?” questioned Tomato Orange as she fell again.

“Well, I guess I might need some help walking.” she said sheepishly.

So Orange slung her arms around the other two girls and made their way to the nurses office. She had a twisted ankle and was sent home. 

Normally she would have blamed old Orange for the incident, but she figured that would be mean, as they did help her. So for now their rivalry would be on pause, at least until Orange got back on her feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was hard to write with the two different Oranges, but orange is a very common name for art supplies, so expect to see many more.


	104. Golden Yellow; S 4/32: Orangetopia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Golden Yellow talks to the girl next door.

Today was just like any other day for Golden Yellow, absolutely boring. After his immune system basically died when he got the Orange Pox as a child. So ever since then he’s been confined to his house.

It wasn’t all bad though. He didn’t have to go to school, and could spend most of his days playing video games. Which he was playing right now.

Golden Yellow was an 11 year old boy, with light brown skin and black eyes. His hair was golden yellow-orange on the top, the bottom being white. He wore overalls in the same yellow-orange color, with a plane long sleeved shirt underneath, and a pair of black house shoes. 

He was about to get the finale hit on the dungeon boss when he was interrupted by,

“Heyyyyyy!”

He missed the swing and got the game over screen. He saved the game, knowing that he wouldn’t be back at it again for a while.

“What do you want?” he asked the girl next door.

“Well, I have bad news and good news. Which do you want to hear first?” she asked.

“Does it matter?” He asked dryly.

She cocked her head to the side. “I guess not. But anyways the bad news is that I twisted my ankle today.” 

“Really? Are you alright?”

“I’ll be fine. The good news is that I’ll be stuck at home for a bit, so we’ll get to talk more!” she said the last words with a smile, but he only felt dread in his heart. But it would be rude to say that.

“I hope you recover quickly,” was all he said.


	105. Yellow; S 5/32: Yellowopolis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yellow watches the sunrise.

The world was anew with the reemergence of the sun. Pale golden light washed over the fields of lemons trees and the distant sparkly sea.

Yellow was a 22 year old trans girl with pale skin and black eyes. She had short curly hair, with the top and bangs being yellow and the bottom being white. She wore a simple balloon dress, the top being yellow and white strips, the bottom being yellow, along with her high heels. 

Yellow smiled as the sun warmed up the world. This was her favorite time of day, when everything was just waking up and she could feel at peace in the quiet. 

Her world during the day was busy and loud. She was in charge of a lemon grove and spent most of her time making sure it ran smoothly. 

During the nights, that stayed the same. Though instead of overlooking the workers, she went through the mountains of paperwork, before eventually crashing for the night.

She took a sip of her lemon tea as the sun let up her face and world.


	106. Star Bright; S 6/32: Yellowopolis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Star Bright hangs out at a gas station.

Star Bright was tapping her foot as she looked down at her watch. Only 25 seconds until the bell rang. She could do this.

“And remember everyone that the chapter 8 reading is due next we-” her teacher was cut off by the hoard of students leaving the classroom, with Star Bright at the head.

Star Bright was a 16 year old girl with brown skin and black eyes. Her white and yellow highlighter hair was put up in two short ponytails on the side of her head with bangs. She wore a white polo shirt and tennis shirt with yellow highlighter accents. Her tennis shoes were also a yellow highlighter color and plain white socks.

She heard the giggling of the girls on her tennis team and she whirled around and glared at them. They hushed and Star Bright turned away.

She walked out the school and through the streets of the surrounding city. She spared a glance at the high rise shops before making her way to the surrounding countryside. It was a bit of a walk, but she didn't mind.

She saw the familiar run down gas station and broke into a sprint. She flung open the door and smiled at the cashier, Lemon Glacier.

He shut the tv off and said “Hey,”

She rolled her eyes as she moved to the center of the store. “You don’t have to turn off the tv each time I come here. I know you’re watching those weird cartoons,”

She started bouncing her tennis ball on her racket as he said “That’s exactly why I turn it off,”

“If I cared about what you watched, why would I keep coming back here?” she asked him.

“Well, you said you had nowhere else to go. Which doesn’t even make sense, isn’t there like a fancy preppy tennis court you could go to?”

She turned to look at him, making sure her racket kept the ball stable. 

“There is, but it’s filled with annoying kids from my school. I’d rather be here.”

“You hate them too? Why?”

“Because they’re annoying? What, do you expect me to like them just because we go to the same school?”

Lemon Glacier nodded.

Star Bright scoffed. “Are you friends with everyone at your school?” she asked sarcastically.

“Well no, because I can't afford to go to school.”

She broke her concentration and the tennis ball hit the ceiling before bouncing back down onto her face.

“OW!” She screamed as she clutched her nose, her tennis racket falling down.

Lemon Glacier led her behind the counter as she kept saying “ow” over and over again. She sat down on his stool and tried to hold back her tears. But she couldn’t, and she started sobbing.

“Hey, I got you an ice pack, but you’ll have to move your hand.” he said.

She looked up at him and slowly moved her hands. He held the ice pack to her nose before she grabbed it herself.

“You’re definitely going to get a bruise.” he commented.

She nodded as the tears dried on her face. “Thanks,” she said hoarsely.

He shrugged. “I couldn’t just sit there and watch you be hurt,”

“Yes you could’ve,” she thought as her eyes flickered to the tv. 

“Hey, since we’re just waiting here, can I finally watch your cartoon with you?”

Lemon Glacier rolled his eyes, but turned on the tv. They spent the rest of his shift together like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like this one could've been a lot better, but my brain is a bit slow today so sorry.


	107. Jungle Green; S 7/32: Green Isles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungle Green walks home.

It was cold. Too cold for early spring, and Jungle Green shivered as they made their way through the forest. 

_“Why did the shrine have to be built so far away?”_ they wondered.

Jungle Green was an Asian nonbinary 29 year old, with pale skin and green eyes. They had straight long black hair with bangs. They wore a green and white kimono, and a pair of sandals.

They finally made their way back home. They opened the door and slid inside. Their stomach grumbled as they made their way to the kitchen. 

“I’m going to make dinner now!” they called out.

“Okay!” Their younger sister Teal called out.

“Are you going to help me?” Jungle Green yelled.

There was a pause before Teal yelled “Nope!”

Jungled grumbled. _“What’s the point of younger siblings if they don’t help out?”_ they thought as they started cooking.


	108. Sea Foam Green; S 8/32: Green Isles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sea Foam Green meets a witch.

Sea Foam Green looked out of her window, scanning for guards. Seeing none, she swam out her window and down to the front floor. She kept herself low to the ground, blending in with the seagrass in the garden.

She was almost to the back gate when she heard the sound of talking. She sank down lower and stayed still as the voices came nearer.

“Are you certain that your daughter will make a good bride for my son?” a high nasally voice asked.

“Of course, Sea Foam Green might be a little stubborn, but she knows her place.” her mother’s voice responded.

Sea Foam Green had to hold back from gasping. _“They are going to marry me off. I'm only 19!!”_ she thought. She knew that it was always the intended goal, but it was still hard to swallow.

She stayed still as the two continued to talk about her wedding. Her mother it seemed, had already planned most of it out, which wasn’t too surprising.

They eventually swam away, and after waiting for a few minutes, so did she. She swam out of the garden and into the great beyond.

A few hours later

Sea Foam Green was getting very tired from her non-stop swimming, but she powered on. This part of the sea was lonely and vacant, a flat land of nothing but flowing sea and sand. 

They were heading to a special garden, one owned by a witch. Normally this was forbidden. The garden was dark and twisted, with the bones of dead fish poking through gray lifeless coral. Or so they said, as the garden was as dark as night.

But there was one thing alive in the garden. A flower that was kissed by the sun, or so the legends say. It had the power to grant the wishes of anyone who plucked it. 

They were above the canyon that held the witch’s garden. It was hard to see through the depths, but there was a small bright light in the center.

Many before her had tried and failed to get the flower, never to return the same, should she really be doing this? Should she really risk her life for a legend?

 _“I have to,”_ she reassured herself. _“Or else I’ll have to live a life I don’t want.”_

She let out a shaking breath before swimming down into the canyon. She stuck to the side of the wall, feeling more and more scared as the light vanished. Soon the only light was from the flower.

Once she reached the canyons floor, she laid herself flat again and started moving towards the center. She stayed like that for a few minutes, until something brushed her tail.

She swam faster, but now more things were tugging her down and winding their way around her body. With a last bit of strength, she pulled from them and torpedoed towards the flower.

She yanked it from the ground and held it close to her as she slowly came to a stop.

“Please take me away, please take me away, please me away!” she pleaded.

But nothing happened. The light of the flower simply faded away until only a glim glow surrounded it.

She started crying so loudly she didn’t hear someone approaching. 

“Well well well, look what we have here. Someone finally got the flower? Hmmm.”

She turned around to see who was talking, but it was too dark to see clearly.

“Who-who are you?” she asked.

She heard the clanking of bones and deep haunting laugh.

“Hahahahhahahah! Why I’m the witch child, the one you stole the flower from.”

Her eyes widened. “I’m sorry, I’m so so so sorry. I thought the flower would grant me a wish, but I must have done something wrong. I'm sorry.”

The witch laughed again. “Haha, foolish child. The flower never granted witches, it simply glowed from an experiment.”

“What?” Sea Foam Green asked. “So I did this for nothing? I can’t escape my family?”

“Well, not with that flower’s help.” the witch paused. “But I could, with a price of course.”

“Really? What’s the price?” she pleaded.

“Your tail,”

“My-my tail?” she asked.

“Yes, I would take your tail and replace them with legs and send you up above, to the human world.”

Sea Foam Green scuffed. “You expect me to believe that humans actually exist?”

“Well, you believed in the legend of the flower, I don’t see how humans would be much different. Especially since you’ve been talking to one this entire time,” 

The witch moved closer. It was still too dark to see much, with the cloak of seaweed covering their body and the dim light. But she did spot two limbs in the place where a tail should be, resting on the ground.

“Now, do we have a deal child?” the witch asked again, holding out their hand to her.

Sea Foam Green was still dumbstruck by the reveal, but she knew what she wanted. Her family would never reach her up in the human world. Especially since most believed it didn't exist.

“Yes,” she shacked the witched hand. 

For a moment nothing happened, but then bubbles formed all around her. They clouded her vision as they lifted her up to the human world above the surface. 

Some time later

She awoke coughing. Everything felt wrong, the water didn't surround her, something else did. She felt wet sand underneath her, and the licks of salt water at her heels. She slowly opened her eyes to see a bright blue sky. She dragged herself closer to the water to get a better look of herself. 

She looked mostly the same. She had the same light brown skin tone and black eyes, the same wavy seafoam green hair with white ends put in two ponytails, and even her top was the same, which was a simple striped seafoam green and white tube tank.

The biggest difference was the lack of her tail now replaced with, with . . . legs? A seafoam green skirt also covered her legs, though not by much.

She looked back up to the sky. _“I’m human now,”_ she thought. _“And finally free,”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I'm sure you can tell, this chapter was inspired by Disney's Little Mermaid and Tangled, with the glowing flower in the sea witches garden, and the controlling mother who stifled her daughter's freedom.
> 
> I feel like this is the best work I've done for this series in a while. Maybe because it's longer, or maybe I just missed writing about mythical creatures. Anyways, I hope you liked this one too!


	109. Pine Green; S 9/32: Green Isles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pine Green finds a girl on the beach.

Pine Green hated it here, on this small uninhabited island. He should’ve stayed home. He should’ve stayed as a woodcutter’s son, and not try to see the world as a sailor.

Instead of exploring the world, all he saw was a port city before his boat crash and he got stranded here about a month ago. Well, at least he thinks it’s been a month, he was beginning to lose track of time.

Currently he was in his small hut, waiting for the heat to pass. He still wasn’t used to the humidity and heat of the island after growing up in the cold north. 

Pine Green was a 19 year old man, with dark brown skin and green eyes. He had short spiky green hair, with the roots being darker. He was wearing his only pair of clothes, a white shirt and dark green pants, both ripped up from the wreak.

He was just starting to doze off when his stomach growled. Right, he hadn’t eaten since yesterday. He sat up and looked around for food. He saw plenty of tropical fruit but none looked appealing.

He let out a sigh and grabbed his self-made fishing pole. He walked the familiar path to the beach, hoping to get a catch.

What wasn’t familiar was the girl on the beach, looking up to the sky. She was beautiful in a way he couldn’t describe. Or maybe he just thought she was beautiful because he hasn’t seen another girl in weeks. Though none of that really mattered, because now he had someone to talk to.

“Hey!” the girl jumped up. She looked at him with fear in her eyes, and he wondered what happened to her.

“I didn’t mean to frighten you. How did you get here?” he asked. There was no ship wreckage on the beach, did it crash further away?

The girl was still staring at him, though now with curiosity instead of fear. 

“Can you understand me?” he asked as stepped closer. “Can you speak at all?”

“Yes,” she finally said. “I’m just . . . confused.”

He chuckled. “Yeah, I’m confused too. How did you get here?” he asked again.

She pointed to the water. “I came from under there.”

“You washed up from the sea?” 

“No,” she shook her head. “I came from under the sea,”

“Like a mermaid,” he scuffed. “Do you expect me to believe that? Did you hit your head in the crash?”

“No. I am a mermaid, or at least I was. I trade my tail to a witch for human legs,”

He laughed and laughed and laughed. The girl was staring daggers at him but he didn’t care.

“That’s hilarious!” his laughter died out as he noticed her face. “Wait, are you being serious?” 

“Of course I am!” she screamed, crossing her arms over her chest.

 _“Great, so now the only person I can talk to is crazy,”_ he thought.

 _“Well, I guess a crazy person is still better than no one.”_ he motioned her to the path. “Now come on, let’s go check your head back at my hut,”

“No, why would I go with you since you’ve been so rude to me. I’ll just wait until a nicer human comes along and I’ll go with them.” she said as she looked away from him.

“Then you’ll be waiting a long time, because I’m the only human on this island.”

She still didn’t say anything as he walked away, taking in his words. He was almost out of view of the beach when she screamed.

“Wait! I’ll-I’ll go with you!”

He rolled his eyes, but yelled “Alright then follow me!”

“How?” she asked.

 _“What does she mean, how?”_ he thought as he stopped walking. He waited a few moments for her to catch up, but she never did.

He walked back to the beach and found her at the same spot she was before.

“It’s not hard to follow me, why are you just sitting there?”

“Because I don’t know how to move with these things." she lifted up one of her legs. "This is the first day I have legs,” she explained.

“Can you stop with the mermaid thing already? It’s no longer funny. Just get up.”

She glared at him, but slowly tried to get up. Key word being tried, because as soon as she tried to balance on her legs she fell back down.

Pine Green eyes widened. _“She really can’t walk, can she?”_ he thought as she fell back down into the sand again.

“Okay stop. I’ll help you,” he leaned down and grabbed her arms. He slowly lifted her up until she was straight up and her feet touched the ground.

“I’m going to let go, will you be able to stand?” he asked slowly.

She scuffed. “I’m not a guppy, I’ll be fine,”

“Alright,” he shrugged and let her go. Not a second passed before she started falling again, though this time she tried to stop herself by pulling on him.

Unfortunately, that just took him down with her. He landed on top of her with an “oof”.

He opened his eyes but quickly closed after seeing that he landed on her chest. He felt his cheeks flush as he rolled off her and got back up. 

She was still on the ground looking up at him with a confused expression on her face. He bent down and ignored how nice she looked as he picked her up.

“I'll teach you how walk later, right now let’s get you back to the hut,” he said looking straight ahead as he cradled her in his arms.

“Thank you,” she murmured. They traveled in awkward silence for a few minutes.

“What’s your name?” she asked looking up at him as they closed in on the hut.

He looked down at her, keeping his focus on her face and nowhere else. “Pine Green,” he answered. “What’s yours?”

“Sea Foam Green,” she answered with a smile, which made him stop in his tracks for a second. The girl might be a bit annoying and couldn’t walk, but he was definitely going to enjoy his time with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end bit had more, I guess, sexual tension, than I originally planned. Though I supposed a poor ship wreaked sailor who hasn't seen a girl for weeks would probably act strangely when he finally saw one again. Let alone a mermaid, who in some tales attracted sailors. Sea Foam Green might not be a mermaid anymore, but she stills has that effect.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter too!


	110. Kiwi; S 10/32: Green Isles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiwi gets some early morning coffee.

This was Kiwi’s favorite time of day, when the streets were empty and the sky was still dark. Most people didn’t like waking up this early, and she didn’t blame them. Most of the breakfast cafes weren’t opened, and who didn’t like a good breakfast to start the day?

But luckily there was one café open at this early, the Lucky Brew. It used to be an old pub, but has now been converted to a coffee shop. The bell above the door jingled as she walked in and smelled the familiar brew of coffee.

Kiwi is a 21 year old woman, with dark, almost black skin and kiwi colored eyes. Her white hair with kiwi tips was tied up in a side ponytail. She wore a simple long sleeve white shirt with kiwi stripes and a black skirt. A pair of black flats and a black scarf completed the outfit.

She went up to the counter and asked for her regular, a doppio with a kiwi slice on the side and a macadamia scone.

“How much luck would you like added?” asked the barista as they prepared the coffee.

The Lucky Brew wasn’t just called that because that was the name of the old pub, but also from the luck infused into each cup of coffee. With a bit of magic and shredded four leaf clovers, you could add a bit of luck in your day for $2 a tablespoon. 

“Hmmm. I’ll only take a tablespoon. Today is already a lucky day, I can feel it,” Kiwi answered. The barista nodded and continued brewing her coffee.

Less than a minute later, Kiwi left the shop bowling into her coffee to cool it down. The streets were still empty, but some of the shops were getting ready to open.

She didn’t wake up this early just to beat the morning rush for the best coffee in town. No, there was another reason she barred the chill of the mornings.

She made her way down to the pier. Some of the fishermen and sailors were already pulling ropes and setting sails, but she made it in time.

She placed her scone and coffee down on a familiar bench before reaching into her pocket for her camera.

The early sky was soon brightened with light from the rising sun. Kiwi smiled as she snapped pictures with her camera, capturing her favorite time of day. 

Once the sun was clear above the horizon she sat down on the bench. She finished her breakfast to the sound of birds cawing and waves crashing against the pier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three hits in a row! I'm also proud of this, even though I spent less time on it than the previous two. Hopefully this streak will continue into the next story. Anyways, I hope y'all enjoyed this one too!


	111. Teal; S 11/32: Green Isles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teal chases a strange rabbit.

Teal was out in the garden again, checking for weeds. It rained in the early morning, so everything was covered in dew.

Teal is a 15 year old Asian girl, with pale skin and black eyes. Her straight black hair was put up in a bun, tied in a teal ribbon. She wore a teal and white kimono, with black sandals underneath.

As she peered down to look under a bush, something moved in the corner of her eye. She turned to see a small white rabbit. They locked eyes for a brief second before it turned and hoped away.

 _“A bunny!”_ she thought as she scrambled after it. She had never seen a bunny so white before, most of the bunnies in the Green Isles were jade colored. Maybe it was an albino?

 _“Are albinos more lucky or less lucky than regular bunnies?”_ she thought as followed the bunny through the garden. It was hard work as it kept jumping over bushes and rocks, while she had to slow down to get over them.

They both finally reached the fence of the garden. Teal was panting as she watched the rabbit hop back and force, almost like it was pacing. 

“I just *gasp* wanted to *gasp* pet you,” she said to the bunny. It turned to look at her with it’s beady red eyes. It cautiously hoped forward until it was right in front of her.

She held her breath as she slowly held out her hand. It leaned it’s towards her and she brushed her hand against its ears.

“It’s so soft” she murmured as she moved down behind its ears. The little bunny hummed in response. She continued petting it until she heard a rustling outside the garden.

She peered up and saw a jade colored bunny staring at them. It looked like it was waiting for the albino bunny. Teal looked down to her own bunny, who was now staring back at the jade bunny. 

“Is that your friend?” she asked.

The albino bunny turned to her and nodded. She smiled and got up.

“Well then go on, see you friend,”

The albino bunny hopped away and dug under the fence. Once it got to the jade bunny they pushed their noses together, almost like a kiss.

The jade bunny hopped ahead, while the albino turned back to look at her. It twitched its ears like a wave goodbye, before disappearing around the bend with the jade bunny.

Teal smiled and waved her hand goodbye, even after she could no longer see them. She hoped her guardian Jungle Green wouldn’t mind if she let them visit again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a cute chapter, not on the same level as the last three, but cute. Though I am now tired of the word bunny. I decided to make the rabbits of Green Isles jade colored because it ties into the fact that the southern islands are based on East Asia.


	112. Blue Green; S 12/32: Green Isles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue Green get's stormed on.

Blue Green was reading on the balcony; listening to the waves crashing below and breathing in the salty air. The tide was coming in and the sky was turning gray; a storm was coming.

 _“I should probably go inside.”_ they thought as they flipped to the next page. _“Hmm . . . but this does sit the mood well,”_

They were rereading their favorite horror novel, The Green Mist. It was about an ancient curse that melted peoples brains. They already knew all the twists and turns in the novels, but they loved it too much too care.

Blue Green is a nonbinary 26 year old, with light brown skin and blue green eyes. They had spiky black hair styled in a pixie cut, and an elegant blue green ball gown dress, and a pair of black flats.

They flipped to another page, but before they could continue reading, they sky opened up and it started pouring down.

“Ahh!” Blue Green picked up their dress and book then ran inside. They leaned against the door and sighed. 

They moved the dark hallways of the castle, leaving a trail of water behind them. _“I’ll have to mop that up later,”_

They opened up the doors in the library with a bang. They quickly started a fire to warm up the cold room. 

Once the fire was roaring, they sat down in front of the fireplace. They took out the book ad checked for damages. Luckily, the book wasn’t ruined, just really damp.

They sighed as they shuffled closer to the fireplace. _“I should probably change clothes,”_ they mused.

The warmth of the fire was too alluring, and their book could still be read. So they laid down and continued ready next to the fire, until falling into blissful sleep.


	113. Robin's Egg Blue; S 13/32: Blue Empire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin's Egg Blue waits for her daddy to come home.

“I want to go outside,” she whined to her babysitter, Outer Space. They were stuck in her home along with Navy Blue, her babysitter’s boyfriend. Robin’s Egg Blue was happy that they were in her home with all her toys for a change, but she still wanted to go outside.

“We can’t go outside while it’s storming,” Outer Space explained. She picked up Robin’s Egg Blue and walked over to the balcony, with Navy Blue following behind.

Robin’s Egg Blue is a six year old girl, with brown skin and black eyes. She had short curly hair, the top being robin’s egg blue, the bottom being black. She wore a balloon dress in the same color of her name, and a pair of white bloomers underneath. 

They all looked outside the clear door and watched as the sky was lit up with lightning. Then it rumbled with thunder and she hid her head into Outer Space’s arm.

“It’s okay, the storm will be over before you know it,” her babysitter told her as she carried her back to the couch. She sat Robin’s Egg Blue down next to her. 

“When will Daddy come back?” she asked.

Outer Space shared a look with her boyfriend before turning back to Robin’s Egg Blue.

“It might be a little later tonight because of the storm, but he’ll be back for bedtime tonight,” she finally answered. 

Robin’s Egg Blue scowled. “He always comes late! He never plays with me or reads stories to me anymore!”

She started crying as both Outer Space and Navy Blue hugged her. She cried into their arms until she felt sleepy.

“Are you okay?” Outer Space whispered. 

“Mm,”

“Do you want to go to sleep? We can read you a bedtime story,” Navy Blue said.

She shook her head no. “I want to be awake when Daddy comes back,” she mumbled.

“Then how about we watch a movie instead?” Outer Space asked.

“Okay, but as long as it doesn’t have any icky kissing in it,” Robin’s Egg Blue said as Navy Blue got up to start the movie.

“How would you know if kissing’ is icky, you’ve never done it before.” Outer Space said. “Or at least I hope not,”

“I don’t need to, I’ve seen you two kiss plenty of times to know it’s gross.” Robin’s Egg Blue tilted her head. “That’s why you make all those gross noises when you kiss, right?”

“I-uh-you you heard us?” her babysitter managed to get out as her boyfriend sat back down next to her.

“You’re not very quiet,” she said. “And you do it all the time, it’s so gross!” she whined.

Navy Blue rolled his eyes and started the movie, muttering something about how it was Outer Space’s fault.

Outer Space heard that and they started arguing in that weird not really arguing way. Eventually they stopped and watched the movie with her.

Later

Robin’s Egg Blue opened her eyes as the door creaked open. She couldn’t see much but she smiled as she heard them walk in.

“Have a fun time sweetheart?” Daddy asked her as he picked her up, leaving the two teenagers resting on each other. She snuggled into her arms as he walked her to her room.

“I want a story,” she mumbled as he laid her down and tucked her in. He made sure to give her Mr. Blue Bear before getting up.

“I’ll tell you a story after I get Outer Space and Navy Blue going, okay sweetheart.” he gave her a kiss on the forehead before leaving the room and closing the door behind him. She tried to stay awake for her story, but she soon fell into a hazy dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a cute chapter, though not much else. Well, I did get to reincorporate a lot of older characters into this one, which I'm always a fan of. Do you think I do it too much, or should I do it more?
> 
> Anyways I celebrate Christmas, so I won't upload tomorrow. I might do it on Saturday, but who knows. I hope y'all have a wonderful time celebrating Christmas or Kwanzaa, or any other winter holiday. Bye!


	114. Turquoise Surf; S 14/32: Blue Empire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turquoise Surf competes in a surfing competition.

The sun was beating down on his head as he tried to make sure the waves didn’t do the same. He leaned to the right and avoided whipping out. 

One of the other contestants wasn’t so lucky, by the scream he heard. Now it was just him and one other surfer, the finale two. 

Turquoise Surf is a 24 year old man, with tanned skin and turquoise eyes. He had swooped black hair with turquoise tips. He wore a white tank top and black swim trunks, with a turquoise wave pattern at the bottom and a turquoise shell necklace. 

The necklace was currently dangling around as he titled his surfboard left. He was right next to his opponent as they both entered the barrel of a wave. His opponent glared at him, while he just smiled in return.

They went out the narrow end of the barrel with Turquoise Surf barley in the lead. He could hear the cheers from the crowd.

But while he was distracted, his opponent struck. He bumped into Turquoise Surf, and he nearly fell off his board. He wobbled for a bit before straightening back up. 

He let out a breath before souring in front of his opponent. They came upon another wave, but this time he stayed on top while his opponent fell.

He gave a flashy smile to the crowd before heading back to the shore. There he passed through the crowd and onto the podium. He took his place as a woman came up to put medals around the top three.

As she stepped up to him, a strike of familiarity went through him. “Do I know you?” he asked.

Something flashed through her eyes as she said “Well, I’m the number 1 model, it would be weird if you didn’t know me.”

Turquoise Surf nodded. “But like, I don’t really know you, so wanna get wasted together sometime?”

She blinked, but said with a shrug “Eh, why not”


	115. Blue; S 15/32: Blue Empire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue works at a festival.

The usually empty plain was now covered with stalls, lawn chairs, and hundreds of people .The night sky was clear and a cold breeze was blowing in. The festival was about to begin.

Blue hummed as they cooked up some rice. They were a rice vendor at the festival, cooking up their special spicy rice. It was an old recipe from their grandma. The heavenly smell alone made people come seek out their stall over the dozens of others.

Blue is a 22 year old nonbinary person, with light brown skin and black eyes. They had spiky blue hair and a black ponytail from the top of their head. They wore a white shirt under a blue poncho, and shredded black pants.

These weren’t really clothes for cooking, but this was a more casual event. Most of the vendors were simply people who had the time to make food.

They served a family their meal before turning back to the cooking pot. They got another customer's order and got to work. As they stirred the rice, they overheard some customer’s talking.

“I heard that the firework show is starting soon,” one said

“Really? Isn’t it a little early?” another asked.

“Yeah, I heard that they have extra fireworks this year so they’re starting early,”

“Sweet,”

 _“They’re starting the fireworks early? I hope I’ll be able to see them clearly,”_ Blue thought as they served the rice. 

So they quickly finished serving up the rest of the rice. If people wanted something to eat, they could go to any of the other tents.

Blue cleaned up his cooking supplies, and they leaned against the makeshift counter. The countdown to the fireworks were starting.

“3 2 1!” the crowd of people on the plain roared as the fireworks started. Dazzling blue lights let up the night sky, some in random bursts, and others in simple designs. Blue looked up at them longingly, with a tired simple on their face.


	116. Sky Blue; S 17/32: Blue Empire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sky Blue is painting a perfect sky.

The sky was a picture perfect light blue, with not a signal cloud in sight. It was the perfect time to paint a beautiful sky.

Sky Blue was standing in the middle of a circle of children. Everyone, including herself, had an easel in front of them. She was helping the children with their paintings as part of the contest. 

These paintings weren’t the submitted ones of the contestants, but it gave them something to do while the judges were busy looking over the submitted paintings. It gave something for the children to do, plus who didn’t like painting?

She certainly did, after all she was an art teacher at a local elementary school. She loved being able to help kids discover their artist abilities.

But the kids around her weren’t in need of her help. Well, they were kids to her, but they were still older than the children in her classes. They were the top contenders of the art contest, so they were all painting prodigies.

Sky Blue was a 26 year old trans girl with brown skin and sky blue eyes. Her poufy hair was shaped like a cloud, with the right side being white, the left side sky blue. She wore white sweater underneath a sky blue overall dress, and a pair of black boots.

Despite this, Sky Blue was still having a good time. The day was perfect and her painting was turning out well. She was humming a little song as she added some fluffy clouds to her painting.

“That’s so pretty!” a little girl’s voice said behind her. She jumped a bit from surprise and turned around.

She was surprised that it was one of her students, Absolute Zero.

“I wasn’t expecting to see you here,” she said.

“I’m here to cheer for my big sister,” the small girl explained.

 _“I’ve never heard of an older sister before,”_ Sky Blue thought. “Really? Who is she?”

“She’s right over there, and she’s going to win, right?” Absolute Zero pointed to one of the contestants behind her. It was hard to see behind the canvas, but she recognized the blue beret.

“You’re big sister is Cerulean?” she said out loud.

The girl nodded. “Yep, and she’s going to win!” Absolute Zero exclaimed.

 _“She must be adopted, they look nothing alike,”_ Sky Blue thought. 

Absolute Zero was still staring at her, so she whispered “I think she has a good chance,”

Her heart melted when she saw Absolute Zero smile. It was a rare sight. The girl ran back to her sister, and Sky Blue turned back to her painting with her own smile on her face.


	117. Azure; S 17/32: Blue Empire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azure does her chores.

Azure was writing in her journal and sipping some blueberry Boba tea, all while listening to the catchy J-Pop on the radio. This was heaven to her, could anything go wrong?

But of course it did once she heard “Azzzzzzure! Did you do your chores already?” from her mom.

“Noooooo!” she answered. She turned off the radio as her mom came barging in.

“Well then you need to do them before dinner starts!” her mom said as she pushed Azure outside.

She grumbled a bit before finding the broom and pan. She started sweeping their small apartment's living room as her mom went back to the kitchen.

Azure is a 16 year old Asian girl, with pale skin and blue eyes. Her straight black and blue hair was styled in bangs and two buns on the top of her head. She wore a white button up shirt and a black pleated skirt, with a blue unzipped jacket. She also wore a pair of white socks and black mary janes. 

“How are your grades doing?” 

“Fine,”

“Have you or friends got in trouble again at school?”

“No,”

“Mm,”

This is what most of their conversations are like. Azure loved her mom, just like her mom loved her. But they were just too different to really get along.

Azure finished sweeping and was now emptying out the dust pan.

“Hey sweetie,” her mom said.

“Yeah?”

“I’m making your favorite dinner, would you like to help me?”

Azure almost dropped the dust pan. The last time she tried cooking the fire alarm went off and they had to wait in the balcony to escape the smell.

“I’d love to!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short, but I hope you don't mind.


	118. Blue Bolt; S 18/32: Blue Empire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue Bolt and her band party after a concert.

The crowd was going wild, the stage lights were flashing, and her band, The Electric Bolts, was starting up a new song. She brought her microphone back up to her mouth and started singing the song they were most famous for.

“When the blue shadows comes for me~”

Later that night after the concert ended Blue Bolt, her band, and some of the crew for the concert were partying. This was the last stop of the tour, so it called for a celebration. Blue Bolt herself was taking it easy, with just one beer. She had plenty of hangovers on the tour already.

Blue Bolt is a 26 year old woman, with brown skin and blue eyes. She had spiky black bangs, and even spikier large blue pigtails. She wore a tight diagonal tube top, and an equally tight black skirt, with a slit on her right side, along with one blue and one white tall boot.

She took a sip of her beer and thought about tomorrow. She and her band were getting a month off between the tour and begging work on their next album. She was looking forward to the break more than anything.

“Whose idea was it to play this dumb music, this is a punk concert?” Blue Bolt overheard.

Normally she would agree. Sickly sweet pop songs boiled her blood. Even when she was a kid, if she heard a pop song on the car radio, she would beg her parents to switch it over to the punk station. So it wasn’t really a surprise for them when she announced her career choice.

Blue Bolt loved punk music, especially the ones she got to make with friends as part of “The Electric Bolts”. But even she had her limits, and after months of singing the same songs over and over again, the blaring pop songs were a welcome change.

But suddenly the music stopped, and the room went silent. Their manager went to the mild of the room, and she knew what was coming next.

Their manger was pretty alright for music industry standards. No history of sexual abuse, he didn’t try to get more money from them, and he was pretty linnet with schedules. But there were downsides to everything.

He started rambling on about how good the tour was, how good the band did, and other boring things. She noticed that some of the more intoxicated crew were nodding off. She took a swig of beer.

“And I know that this might sound a bit disheartening to hear, but the month long break will be cut down to two weeks,” 

Angry shouts shot out from the crowd, and she swore she saw an empty beer can hurled at the nervous manager. 

“I shouldn’t have got a bottle,” she thought as she emptied out her beer, noting that now more empty beer cans were being thrown her manager’s way.

“Now now please, we have a good reason for this, a one in a lifetime opportunity,” he explained, trying to wipe off some beer that got on his face.

“We have scheduled another tour, so we need to find extra time,” 

Another roar went up in the crowd, and Blue Bolt pushed her way. She stood right in front of their manager.

“You’re putting us in another tour already!” she yelled

He blinked. “Yes, but this is the tour of a lifetime!”

She growled. “I don’t care! You put me, my band, and my crew through 7 months of touring across this entire country to do it all over again!”

“You’re not going to tour across the country again,” her manager said, barley above a whisper..

“Excuse me?” she asked.

He cleared his throat, speaking to everyone this time. 

“The Electric Bolts will be doing a short 6 week tour in Orangetopia,”

The room went dead silent. Blue Bolt eyes widened. Bands only toured in their own country, that’s how it went. Some really successful bands from the Green Isles have toured in Yellowopolis, but that at least made sense. Green came from yellow, how did orange and blue go together? 

Was this really happening?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter could've been better, but I had fun with it, which I really needed today.
> 
> I just read "A man called Ove" for school, and that book is surprisingly depressing. But it's still a worthwhile read, and I'm glad I chose it out of all the other options. 
> 
> Have a nice New Years!


	119. Plum; S 19/32: Purple Kingdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plum reflects her career.

There were many upsides in working as the etiquette teacher in the royal palace. The food was always good, and the servant rooms, while not as nicely furnished as everything else, were very cozy and homely. Plus her hours and pay were much better than her colleagues.

But of course, it could be better. More precisely, her students could be much better. Why was she stuck with the younger siblings?

Plum was staring down at her two students, one of them would be the next heir to the throne, since their sister was married off to the Blues. She had not liked that decision, but kept her mouth shut, it was not her place.

Plum is a 65 year old woman, with dark brown skin and black eyes. She had dark purple hair with streaks of gray in two thick curls at her ears. She wore a long dark purple dress, with a white frilly apron and black shoes.

Her place was to teach the next generation of royalty their etiquette, and she had been doing that for a long time now. She had taught their own father, though she never shook off his laziness.

“I want you both to properly serve a tea party, each time you mess up you will start over again until it’s perfect, understand?” she said.

Both of them groaned, especially the younger one, but got on their tasks. Plum for once, wanted them to be like their mother.

Purple Mountains Majesty was the perfect student, both quiet and sweet. She had already learned almost everything already from her own mother, but still needed some help with some of the more intricate etiquette of royalty.

Plum remembered that time being fun. The new queen was much quieter and kinder then, the perfect student, unlike her children. After Indigo was born they didn’t see each other much, but when they did she was greeted with a warm smile. Maybe that was the reason the king never remarried, for the chance to see that smile again.

Something snapped in the young queen’s mind, sometime after having the first baby. Nobody, not even the doctors could say for sure what happened. After that the queen became quieter and colder to everyone around her, except for Indigo.

Indigo seemed to learn that trait from her mother. She knew all the proper ways to bow, what each utensil to use during dinner, and which titles to use when addressing people. But it all felt fake, like it was an act. And a proper lady was to be sincere, but for some reason Indigo could not do that.

Plum eyes flickered to the middle child, Violet. They were the troublesome student. Never wanting to play by the rules. At first she thought the child was just causing trouble for the attention, with the perfect older sister, and the new little sister.

Turns out the child just really hated the rules. They didn’t want to be a proper lady, they yelled at her once. 

“Do you want to be a proper gentleman then?” Plum retorted. 

For once the troublemaker was silent, and it unnerved her. Finally they spoke so quietly she wondered if it could be the same person.

“I don’t know what I want to be. I know I don’t want to be a lady, and but a gentleman doesn’t seem right either,”

After that Plum was less harsh on them. Once Violet figured who they were, at least a little bit, things got better. They were too snarky for their own good, and were still lacking in several ways, but they were a good kid, or person now that they’ve gotten older.

Plum rested her eyes to the bored younger sibling. She might be the worst out of the three. She was the brat. She tried to weasel her way out of every lesson, and she did them all half-heartedly.

She sighed as Violet spelled another cup. “I’m going to be here for awhile,” she thought.


	120. Purple Mountain; S 20/32: Purple Kingdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Purple Mountain works a typical night in the tavern.

“Order number 35, coming your way!” Purple Mountain called out as she made her way through the crowded inn. They had a full house tonight.

Purple Mountain is a 16 year old girl, with brown skin and gray eyes. She had curly light purple hair in two pigtails. She wore a gray corset over a long sleeved white shirt and a light purple skirt, and a pair of gray boots.

She carried the platter of food over her head being careful to not step on any toes. That would be bad customer service. She placed the food down for the customers, before heading back to the counter to do it all over again.

This was her schedule for the night. Serve the customers down stairs, clean up afterwards. During the day she would help out with the animals and other chores, then the cycle would continue when new travelers arrived to stay the night. 

Some were just annoying drunks, but others were adventurers, people seeking excitement and glory. Those were her favorite customers, the ones who could tell her about the great big world.

“I was in Orangetopia a couple of weeks ago, and you wouldn’t believe who I met” a customer explained at the bar.

“If it was another rabbit eared guy, I’m going to pour this beer over your head,” their tired sounding companion said.

“No no no. I met two Reds. Not just any reds, one of them was a princess!”

“. . . how drunk are you?”

Purple Mountain couldn’t hear the rest of the story, the next order was already out. But that didn’t stop her from thinking.

 _“I wish I could meet a princess, or go to Orangetopia, or just leave this ancient tavern,”_ she thought as she ducked her head from a flying glass, probably from a drunk. Hopefully that was it for the night.

Later

It wasn’t. After hiding upstairs from the bar fight, now she was cleaning up the aftermath. Her older sister was cleaning up the bar while she was mopping the floor.

As she mopped up a puddle of beer and whiskey, she stared longingly out the window.

_“Why can’t I be out there, seeing the world?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not uploading yesterday, I was busy with my other story.


	121. Violet; S 21/32: Purple Kingdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet stays at a tavern.

After days of hard traveling, a tavern was welcome. Violet wanted nothing more than to sleep on a soft bed, but he was the grunt of the group.

 _“Why does she have to pack so much?”_ he thought as he dragged one of Primrose’s suitcases upstairs. 

Once he was finished with her and Purple’s luggage, he carried up his own. It was much more megger, just one suitcase and his beloved violin case.

Violet is a 24 year old man, with light brown skin and gray eyes. He had short spiky violet hair. He wore a violet suit jacket and gray dress pants, and white dress shoes.

He sat down on the bed to catch his breath, when the sound of music came from downstairs. It was from a novice from the sound of it, but it wasn’t completely horrible.

He got and grabbed his violin. It was a classic one, painted white with small violet details. He smiled down at it.

He went downstairs with it in hand and looked around. Primrose and Purple were, of course, dancing together to the music, coming from a small band in the corner, consisting of a guitarist, accordion player, and a flutist. Only the accordion player sounded like they knew what they were doing.

The song was ending, so he walked over to the band, ignoring the looks of the novices.

“Got room for a violinist?”

The guitarist shared a look with the flutist. “You mean a fiddler?”

Violet inwardly sighed. “Sure,”

“Just let him play, we could use another melody,” the accordion player said. They looked him in his eyes.

“Let’s see what he can do,”


	122. Flamingo Pink; S 22/32: Purple Kingdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flamingo Pink meets an odd traveler.

Flamingo Pink was cleaning a glass as the first travelers came in. One started coming over to the bar, so she got ready.

“What can I do for ya?”

The traveler scanned the shelf of alcohol behind her. Though their eyes told her that they weren’t really seeing anything.

“I’ll just get a beer,” they mumbled.

She thought about asking what was wrong, but more customers poured into the tavern, so she left the lost traveler alone.

Flamingo Pink is a 24 year old woman, with brown skin and purple pink eyes. She had shoulder length curly black hair. She wore a black corset, over a purple pink dress. She wore a pair of black boots and a white apron.

The rest of the night went like it always did. She served up drinks, ignored the drunk patrons that hit on her, and tried her best to stop fights from breaking out. Sadly, the last one did not go as planned.

So now she was hiding behind the bar. She could glass shatter above her. That’s going to be a mess to clean up later.

She sighed, then saw movement besides her. It was the first traveler that ordered from the bar. They were scrunched up as small as possible, covering their head with with their hands,

“Are you okay?” she asked quietly.

They shook their head no. “I left to get away from fighting,” they mumbled.

“Well, you went to the wrong place. Taverns are known for their bar fights,” she joked.

“I know,” the traveler slumped down. “I just wanted a warm bed to sleep on for the night,”

“Well you still can,” Flamingo Pink scouted closer to them. “But we’ll just have to wait for a bit,” 

She looked over and grabbed a bottle of scotch and from the bottom shelf. 

“And what’s a better way to waste time than drinking!” she said with a smile, looking over to her new drinking buddy, who was finally smiling.

 _“They should do that more often,”_ she thought as she handed over the scotch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is unrelated to the story, but I am hoping to find a writing community to join. Does anyone have any good suggestions? I'm thinking either Critique Circle or Underlined. 
> 
> Please share your ideas, thank you.


	123. Primrose; S 23/32: Purple Kingdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Primrose dances in the tavern.

Primrose is a 25 year old dancer, with light brown skin and red violet eyes. She had straight black hair, cut close to her head. She wore a short red violet dress, and black wedge shoes with small red violet flowers on it, along with a larger one on the top of her head.

All she’s ever known was dancing. Her mother was a dancer, and so was her grandmother she was told. She still remembered waking up just before dawn to see her mother come from her own dancing job. Despite how tired she always looked coming home, she would always dance with her while the sun woke up. 

Primrose continued to dance, even after her life was uprooted by moving so much, even after seeing all the strain their mother went through for them. For a better school, better dance studio, better anything she wanted, her mother got it for her, even at her own cost.

She still danced even after her mother reached her breaking point, muscles worn out by years of dancing and working too hard. Her mother had to stop dancing, but Primrose continued on, even after her mother could no longer see her dance. 

Then she was on her own for a bit. She danced for money, even though it was always small. It wasn’t all bad, that’s how she met Violet. He was like her, a starving artist with no one to support them. With her dancing to his violin music, they made enough to support each other.

They met Purple a year later. He was, to be frank, a complete mess. But he could dance with her unlike Violet, and he could make her laugh more. With him, they were to make more than just the bare minimum. And now all three of them traveled across the country together, doing what they loved.

That’s how they wined up at this tavern dancing on the creaky floor to a mediocre band, which was made more bearable with Violet’s music. And she wouldn’t trade it for anything.


	124. Wild Orchid; S 24/32: Purple Kingdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wild Orchid deliver's tea to the queen.

She had walked down these halls dozens of times before, but now they looked darker and more sinister. She picked up her pace as her stomach turned, being careful not spell any tea.

Wild Orchid is a 15 year old girl, with light brown skin and black eyes. She had short wavy light purple hair. She wore a long black dress, with a ragged white apron on top, and a scruffy pair of light purple boots. 

Taking in a deep breath, Wild Orchid knocked on the queen’s door. After the queen attacked castle staff a month ago, all the servants have been on edge. She is a recent hire, so she didn’t have much experience with the queen, but from all the stories she was told, she just hoped for the best.

She took a step back as the door opened up a crack. A black eye stared back at her.

“Um, hello,” Wild Orchid started. “I’m here to deliver some tea,”

The door opened up wider, and a pair of hands shot out. Not knowing what to do, Wild Orchid gave the tea tray to them. Then the door shut in her face.

She didn’t know what to do, she was meant to serve the tea, not just deliver it. But perhaps it’s for the best, she thought, because it gave her less chances of being attacked.

The door opened up again, and this time she could see the queen’s face. She didn’t look cruel like the servants stories, instead she just looked very tired. Wild Orchid could relate.

“Come back at the same time tomorrow,” the queen commanded in a quiet voice.

“As you wish your majesty,” Wild Orchid said with a bow. When she got back up the door was closed, so she turned around and walked back through the halls, which now looked a little bit brighter.


	125. Parrot Pink; S 25/32: Land of the Pinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parrot Pink enjoys spring.

After a long, cold, and dreary winter, the flowers in the garden were finally in bloom again. The air was sweet with their fragrance, and the spring breeze was blowing it around. Spring was in full bloom. And something was watching her.

Parrot Pink could feel it, someone, or something's eyes were on her. Looking around the blooming garden, she saw no one. But she did see the bushes rustling.

She stealthy walked over to the bushes. She held her breath as she lifted some of the leaves and peered through. 

She let out a sigh. Nothing was hiding in the bush, not even a squirrel. She was hoping to find something interesting.

She sighed again and fell down onto the soft grass below. _“Well,”_ she thought _“at least now I can rest easy knowing no one's watching me,”_

Parrot Pink is a 14 year old girl, with brown skin and black eyes. She had short hair, her left side white and her right side parrot pink, and it ends looked like petals. She wore a parrot pink with a white petal shaped layer on top, attached with a black belt. And finally a pair of parrot pink heels. 

She closed her eyes as the sun warmed her face, finally at rest. When was the last she slept well? Since autumn maybe. Before she was stuck inside all day in the terrible place that her parents called home. 

The house was too cold, too quiet, too big, to feel like a home. But that’s how her parents liked it. The house was big enough so they didn’t have to see or talk to each other, perfect for ignoring each other's existence. And they ignored her own existence too.

There was a bright side to having such a large house, they had a large garden too. It was her favorite place in the world.

Parrot Pink was finally drifting away when she heard soft giggling. She sat up and looked around, and saw a flash of pink in the bushes.

Her eyes widened as she got up. _“I’m going to find that thing!”_


	126. Carnation Pink; S 26/32: Land of the Pinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carnation Pink has fun with a human before messing it up.

She giggled as the human girl chased her around. They’ve been playing this game for an hour, but still the human hasn’t given up. She felt a bit bad from them, humans could never catch up to a flowerly. 

Carnation Pink is a 16 year old flowerly, a mythical creature imbued with flora. She had pale skin with the signature gray veins, pink eyes, and short pink hair. She wore a dress made out of pink, white, and gray petals, and wore a small white upside down flower as a hat.

She jumped from branch to branch over the human. She looked below and giggled as they panted. The human looked up suddenly and they both froze. 

_“Shoot! I’m not meant to be seen by humans!”_ she thought but her body didn’t listen.

“What are you?” the human asked.

“Uhhhhh. . .” Carnation Pink finally broke through her spell and ran away as fast she could. The human yelled at her to stop, but she already jumped over the garden and disappeared into the forest. She didn’t stop running until the garden disappeared from sight. 

She sat down under a tree and let out a shaky breath. _“I’m going to be in sooo much trouble,”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made up a new mythical creature, yay! Flowerly's are like dwarfs but mixed with flower nymphs. Basically tiny people with plant powers that also run fast. They live in small villages in flower fields. They help keep the plant side of nature in balance with their animal counterparts, and are helped by four different types of fairies to change the season.


	127. Raspberry; S 27/32: Land of the Pinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raspberry has trouble writing and reflects a bit on her writing career.

For the rest of the world, spring symbolizes joy, growth, and new beginnings. But for Raspberry, it meant that she could no longer enjoy the cool winter that she loved.

Raspberry is a 31 year old trans girl, with light brown skin and raspberry pink eyes. She had raspberry hair, with the ends being black, She wore a raspberry sweater and a long white skirt, and finally a pair of black moleskin boots.

She sighed as she pet her cat, Pink. For an author, it was a very uncreative name. But she had an excuse, for she named her cat while she was writing the first draft for her first book. That was what, eight years ago? It felt like it was just yesterday that she got the contract for her first book.

Now she was working on her fifth book, the final of her series of books about a young lonely woman. It was the hardest one to write since the first one. That was hard for all the set up she had to do, but the current book was hard for all the loose ends she had to tie.

Especially since the main character was based on her. Her life wasn’t going to be ending any time soon, so she wasn’t sure what would be a good conclusion. It couldn’t be too happy or it would conflict with the tone of the series, but it was the last book, so ending on a high note would be a plus. And would hopefully shut up the critics saying that her books were too depressing. 

If she had her choice, she would’ve ended with the fourth book. But after the third one sold so well, the book publisher offered her a contract for two more books, and she foolishly agreed. And now she was struggling to write a sentence like a novice author.

Pink meowed, breaking her out of her pity party. She grabbed the cat and nuzzled into it. This gave her an idea. She sat down Pink on her lap and went back to the desktop.

_“What if my heroine’s cat had a litter of kittens? This can pad out the runtime and bring in some joy to this finale,”_

She smiled to herself. Maybe this book can be finished after all.


	128. Coral Reef; S 28/32: Land of the Pinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coral Reef takes a picture

Coral Reef liked spring. It wasn’t her favorite season; that went to summer, but spring meant the cherry blossom trees were in bloom, which held a lot of opportunities for her photography hobby. And maybe soon her photography career if she pulled her cards right. 

Well, photography was already her career if you counted all the freelance work she’s done since she started collage. But now that graduation was looming over her head, she wanted something a little more stable once she finally entered the “real world”.

She thought she had entered the real world when she graduated from high school and moved out of her parents house. But everyone older than her has told her over and over again that the “real world” started once you got a diploma. 

And now she was only a few months away from getting on in Photography. So maybe it was never a hobby then, since the last four years of her life was full of it.

Though maybe she was caring too much about the distinction between the two. She chose photography because she liked it, not for any potential jobs it offered, but because she liked it. 

She’s been told that once it became her career she would start to hate. But her professor has been working her to the bone with the latest assignments, and she still loved photography.

Coral Reef is a 23 year old hispanic-asian woman with light brown skin and coral pink eyes. She had straight black hair in two top buns. She wore a coral pink crop top with ruffles and short sleeves, a pair of small white shorts, and a pair of black tennis shoes. She also kept a coral pink jacket around her incase the spring breeze picked up.

She sat down underneath a cherry blossom tree and watched as the petals floated above her head. She reached for her camera and snapped a picture, as a few petals landed in her hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This and the last story are mostly people reflecting on their careers. Sorry if you don't enjoy those types of stories, the next one will have more things happening.


	129. Dark Chocolate; S 29/32: Democratic Nation of Neutrals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark Chocolate fights her sister at family game night.

Spring had just begun, and that meant less business. Which meant her parents were more grumpy, but it also meant they got to spend more time at home.

That also meant her older sister, also called Dark Chocolate, was home more often too. Her sister thought that just because she was older meant that she was better. 

Dark Chocolate is a 11 year old girl with brown skin and black eyes. Her chocolate brown hair was in a short bob with a white bow on top. She wore a chocolate brown suspender skirt over a white blouse with a black bowtie. She also wore a pair of white knee high socks and black mary janes. 

“You landed on dark brown square, you owe me 200 bucks,” Her old sister said smugly.

“Ahhhh!” Dark Chocolate screamed in frustration. Now she was under 500 bucks, which was hardly anything in the game. 

“I’m doomed. Doomed!” she cried out as she handed over the money. 

Her older sister shrugged. “Maybe you wouldn’t be doomed if you more strategic,”

She fumed. “Maybe I wouldn’t be doomed if my older sister was nicer to me!”

“Hey! I’m just playing the game like it was meant to be. It’s not my fault you’re bad at it!”

That’s it. Dark Chocolate lunged at her older sister. She grabbed her long hair, then her sister started tickling her.

“Hahaha STOP! Hahaha!” She screamed as fell back onto the board. Pieces toppled over as she squirmed around.

“Girls!” their dad yelled. Both quickly got up and went back to their original spots.

“Does this have to happen every time we have game night?” he asked.

“She started it!” both sisters shouted.

Their dad just sighed. “Well, who ever started it doesn’t matter, the game board is already messed up,” 

Dark Chocolate looked down at the board game. Pieces were knocked out of place and the cards were scattered everywhere. 

_“That’s technically her fault,”_ she thought, sending a glare to her sister. But the look on her dad’s face told her that wasn’t the correct answer.

“Why don’t we just play a card game instead? Those are fun,” she said instead.

Her older sister nodded. “Plus card games are easier to clean up and faster to play,” she added.

“Alright,” their dad said. “But if you two fight again neither of you are getting extra chocolate,”

“Fiiiiine,” the two sisters said at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much happened in this story, but still more than the previous two, so I kept that promise.
> 
> The sister relationship in this story is based off the one I have with my own little sister, though ours is a lot less violent now. But this was still something different but familiar to write.


	130. Brown; S 30/32: Democratic Nation of Neutrals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brown is going to her dad in the country.

Things out in the prairie were quieter than in the city. That’s pretty obvious, but it stuck out to Brown as she drove on the uneven dirt road, completely surrounded by silence and wheat fields.

She didn’t mind the silence, in fact it was rather comforting. The city was too loud for her, even after six months of living in it. But here in the country, the only sound was her own thoughts.

 _“This is all my fault, I shouldn’t have left home,”_ she thought. She left for college, and while she enjoyed it, the consequences of leaving might out weigh it.

Brown is a 19 year old woman, with fair skin and black eyes. She had white hair in a long braid trailing down her back. She wore a brown long sleeve dress ending just above her knees, with a small white apron on top. She wore a pair of black boots and a brown farmers hat with a white ribbon wrapped around. That was a gift from her dad, passed down from her mom.

Her childhood house was finally in view. It was a bit hard to see in the dark, but the silhouette of the lighthouse told her she was home. Her dad built it on the top of the house for her tenth birthday. She was reading about undersea adventures that year, and it was the perfect gift, even after she moved on to different genres.

Dad was the reason she was coming back. He was old, too old to be living by himself, and too stubborn for his own good. When she left for college, she left him behind too, much to her displeasure. He insisted that he could take care of himself, and that she should go on and see the world like she always wanted to.

She failed on that promise, and now she failed him by not being there when he broke his arm. It was just a slip up, he told her, an accident. But she wasn’t going to fail him again.

She drove the car up the lane. She parked it, but didn’t move to get out, instead choosing to stare at her own reflection.

“I can make up my promise to him,” she whispered. Then she got out of the car and up the front door. She knocked it, and after a few moments it opened up.

Instead of her dad, it was a farm hand, one she didn’t recognize. He must have been new, he looked around her age actually.

“Is my dad alright?” She asked as she stepped past him.

“Um, if you mean Mr. Hickory, then he’s doing okay. Or as okay as someone with a broken arm can be,” the farm hand said in a young voice.

“Good.” she turned around to look at him. “And you are?”

“Oh, I’m Pecan Syrup, I’m the new farm hand. I’ve been taking care of your dad, or as much as he would let me,” the farm ha-Pecan Syrup held out his hand.

“I’m Brown, though I’m sure you already know that.” she said as she shook his hand.

Pecan Syrup bobbed his head. “Yeah, your dad talks about you a lot,”

“Brown, is that you?” her Dad hollered out.

Brown walked to his room, with Pecan Syrup trailing behind her. “Yeah Dad, it’s me,”

Her dad looked like he always did, old and dusty. But she still went over to hug him, being careful to not touch his cast. 

“I’m glad to see you Brown, but you should be out exploring the world, not worrying about your old man,” he started.

“I’m your daughter, I couldn’t just leave you alone with a broken arm,”

“I’m not alone, I have the farm hands to take care of me, though of course I don’t need them to. I’m perfectly able to take care of myself,”

She sighed. His stubbornness didn’t change too. “There’s nothing wrong with that getting help from other people Dad,”

“Bah, is that something my younger sister has been feeding you? That woman is preposterous!”

“Dad, I think you’re overreacting. Aunt Cedar Wood is nice, she lets me stay in her apartment while I’m in college for my writing degree,”

“College,” her dad snorted. “That’s just another thing she’s fed to you. I didn’t go to college, and look at me now! A fully functioning farm with plenty of helpers to work for me,”

He turned to Pecan Syrup, who was standing in the doorway. “And you boy, you’re not going to college, aren’t ya?”

“Uhhh,” the poor farm hand looked uncomfortable. “No sir, I’m just working to help out my family,”

Her dad turned back to her. “See, he’s doing what everyone should be doing. Working an honest day's work to help out the family.”

Brown was getting annoyed, but if she showed signs of it her dad would see that as disrespectful, which would lead into another rant.

She got up and brushed off her skirt. “It’s getting late, I’ll go make us some dinner. There should be something for stew,” Her dad nodded, and let them both out of the room.

“You should stay for dinner,” she told Pecan Syrup.

“Are you sure, I don’t want to intrude or anything,”

“It’s fine. Consider it as a thank you for helping out with my dad. He can be a bit much for one person sometimes,”

“In that case, I guess it would be rude to turn down your offer,” he started. “But I should at least help you out with dinner, to pay you back,”

She could tell that he wasn’t going to let this go. “Alright then, it would be nice to have someone to cook with,”

Pecan Syrup beamed at her. “Let's get started. I’m going to help you make the best stew you've ever tasted.”

She doubted that, but she gave him a smile anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm 130 chapters in, and I'm just now italicizing the thoughts. I'll be going through the chapters to fix that mistakes. Hopefully it will be down by the ending of this section of the characters.


	131. Black; S 31/32: Grayscale Country

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black thinks about troublesome girls.

Black knew it would be a bad example for her many children to be seen glaring at someone. She always told them that manners were important and should be used in all situations. But the girl made it hard for her to remember that. 

The girl in question, Cool Gray, was at least out of her room for once, practicing with the sword she got for her 13th birthday. Ever since her older sister disappeared two months ago, the girl has been locked away in her room. Sometimes she would pass by the room and could hear crying. Those times sent a pang through her heart.

Black is a 42 year old woman with pale skin and black eyes. She had black hair pulled up in a bun, and her face was framed by small white braids. She wore a long stiff black dress, with a plain apron on top, and with black boots underneath. 

The disappearance of the Warm Gray hung over everyone in the manor. Black was slightly annoyed that people hadn’t moved on yet. There were plenty of other things to worry about, not just one girl.

One girl that caused a world of trouble. That one was always too curious for her own good. And now she was going to end up like her late aunt, a broken husk of what she used to be.

Her eyes softened at that thought. Her best friend disappeared behind the bookshelf all those years ago. She eventually returned, but not with the life she once had. 

And now she made the same mistake again. Well, she didn’t; the girl did. She warned her about the bookshelf, and even locked it away to keep everyone safe. But the girl did not listen, and now she was gone.

Cool Gray glared back. The girl’s eyes drifted over to her daughter, also named Black, as was the tradition, and glared at her too. Her little girl shrank back.

“When will things go back to the way it was before Warm Gray went missing? Will she ever come back?” she asked, looking up at her.

Black did not let herself sigh. “She’ll be back eventually” she said. _“But things will not go back to the way they once were,"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're almost at the end of my signature tin. Yay! I hope you guys liked this one.


	132. Gray; S 32/32: Grayscale Country

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gray tries to hunt.

Gray now realized why people didn’t want him to hunt. It was hard, though, and all the running around made his lungs hurt. His feet were freezing too, but that was normal. 

He slid down to the ground, leaning onto a tree. He curled up around himself, clutching his bow. It was not a bow for hunting, just a children's toy.

 _“That’s what I am, a child,”_ he thought bitterly. He wanted to hunt, to help out the camp like everyone else did. 

“Timberwolf’s only one year older than me, why can she go hunt and I can’t?” he always asked. 

“Because she’s not sick,” was the answer. Did they think he didn’t know that? That he didn’t fee; the pain in lungs, the lurches in his stomach each time he woke up, that he didn’t hear the whispers of his death around his camp.

Gray is an 11 year old boy, with deathly white skin, gray eyes, and shaggy black hair. He wore an oversized ragged gray shirt, covering his equally ragged gray pants underneath.

“I'll prove them wrong, I’ll catch the biggest beast they've ever seen!” he thought. He slowly got back up and started heading deeper into the forest.

It was getting darker now, hopefully he wouldn’t get lost. He knew he wasn’t strong enough to survive a night in the forest. 

He let out a shaking breath as something caught his eye. Something was moving underneath a bush.

He knocked up an arrow, breathed in and out, and shot the arrow. The arrow went flying through the air, and landed on the tree above the bush.

 _“Shoot,”_ he thought. The bush started shaking, and whatever was inside it was coming out. He scrambled back as it looked his way.

It was a light gray wolf. It looked him in the eyes, and he felt his legs go weak. He fell down into the snow, clutching his chest. He could barely hear the crunching of snow over his own heartbeat.

The wolf nudged him. It almost looked like it was concerned for him. It got under his arm and tired lifting him onto it.

“What are you doing?” he asked, his voice coming out like a wisp. He nuzzled in closer to the wolf’s warm fur.

The wolf out a bark that must’ve been an answer. If he was feeling up to it, he might have tried to decode it, but instead he felt himself falling to sleep.

_Later_

He slowly opened his eyes. His chest still hurt, but it was a bit better now. The worst thing was his stomach, when was the last time he ate?

“Good, you’re awake. Now we can start feeding you food,” someone said. Widening his eyes, he saw Ash and Timberwolf looking over him, and above that the gray of a tent.

“How did I get here?” he asked, before getting into a coughing fit.

“I found you at the edge of camp all by yourself. I brought you back here and Ash’s been taking care of you,” Timberwolf answered.

“Though you don’t really deserve it. I’ve told you time and time again that you’re too ill to go out hunting,” Ash grumbled.

“I’m sorry,” he said. “I just wanted to be help out like everyone else,”

“You are helpful Gray, you’re always here to help with dinner and keep people company!” Timberwolf yelled before pulling him into a hug.

“Don’t do that ever again, you need to stay here,” she pleaded. 

Gray was confused, he didn’t think he and Timberwolf were that close, but he hugged her back anyway, nuzzling deeper into her warm hair.

Until he started coughing again. She laid him back down on the makeshift bed. Once he was done, she pulled the blanket tighter around him.

“I’m going to go get us some super, we’re having rabbit stew tonight!” Timberwolf beamed at him as she slipped out of the tent. Ash must’ve slipped out earlier, they were gone too.

Gray felt absolutely awful, but he felt a bit warmer now that Timberwolf would be there for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of all the characters created from my Crayola Signature tin, but don't worry there is still plenty more to come! 
> 
> I hoped I've improved over the last 32 stories, if I didn't please tell me how!
> 
> Thank you all for being there for my story and me!


	133. Red; R 1/12: Red Republic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red enjoys the Deep Ruby festival.

Love was in the air as Red walked down main street. The vendors were selling Blooming Hearts, the smell of fresh raspberry scones wafted out from the bakeries, and cheesy love ballads played out from speakers. The Deep Ruby festival was underway. 

Red smiled as she walked by cute couples chatting in outside cafes. The last time the streets were like this was before the rebellion started, back when food didn't need to be rationed and couples weren’t separated by war. The rebellion ended a long time ago, but in a fledgling republic, celebrations were hard to come by.

But this year was different, she made sure of it. It was hard to convince the town council to officially hold a festival these days, but after months of pestering they finally relented.

On one condition, she had to plan by herself. At first it sounded impossible, but looking around at the street, it was only slightly impossible. All those nights of staying up and calling business to convince them to have sales was worth it.

Red is a 26 year old trans woman, with cool brown skin, black eyes, and red hair tied up in two heart shaped buns. She wore a sleeveless white blouse, with a heart shaped hole on the chest. She wore a tight red fish style skirt, and a pair of white heels.

She was stopped by a hand holding a Blooming Heart in front of her.

“A pretty flower for a pretty lady,” a young boy said, pressing the flower into her hand.

She just chuckled at him. “You’re too young for me,” she gave the flower back to him.

Red stopped past the shocked boy. “Also, don’t just randomly give women flowers, that hardly ever works out in your favor,”

She left behind the boy and continued walking down the street. _“Hopefully I’ll find my own age who I can accept a flower from,”_ she thought. _“That would be sweet,”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long gape between chapters. I was writing a short story for a contest, but it was more difficult than I thought it would be. But I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, I missed writing for this series.


	134. Orange; R 2/12: Orangetopia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orange starts her radio show for the night.

It was 9 p.m., and the last of the sun was vanishing outside her window. She went over to close it, drawing the orange 70s style curtains shut. The curtains match the rest of the room, all in bright orange and in the 70s hippie style.

Orange is a 30 year old woman, with light brown skin, black eyes, and bright orange hair styled in an afro, with a white knotted handkerchief in front. She wore a white low cut crop top with long bell sleeves, and a pair of orange bell bottoms with a black belt, and a pair of striped white and black platforms. 

She made most of it herself, she had a lot of free time during the day before doing her 70s radio show in the night. The listeners of course couldn’t see the décor, but she felt that it added to the atmosphere, at least to her.

Orange smiled as she started getting the soundboard set up. The radio show was scheduled to start soon, and she never liked being late for her audience.

Once everything was set up, she put on her headset, reclined back in her chair, and did her vocal warmups. Then she was ready to start.

“Hey everybody, thanks for tuning in to Orange Bloom, the grooviest radio show in Orangetopia. Now, let’s start the night of right with Orange Clay,”

As the song played, the door to the studio creaked open, and Orange turned off her mike.

“Goodnight Mom!” her daughter Orange said. She poked her head through the door, and you could just barely see her crutches.

“Night sweetie, but remember to knock before you open,” she said with a smile. “Do you need help getting upstairs?”

“I’ll be fine,” the girl said before disappearing. “I love you!” she called out, her voice muffled by all the sound blockers.

“I LOVE YOU TOO!” Orange yelled, before going back to her work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Orange was inspired by Angel Dynamite from Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated. And also if it's not clear, the daughter is Orange from S 3/32. I'd thought it would be a cute tie in because both their colors are orange and white, and they both have white bows on the top of their heads.


	135. Yellow; R 3/12: Yellowopolis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yellow travels through a storm.

It rained outside, pouring down hard. Most people would be inside, away from the storm, but not them. No, they had a reason to face the storm, though now they were wondering if the reason outweighed the danger of the storm.

“Arooo,” the small dog in their arms let out another whine. The poor thing was trapped under some when they found it. They managed to get it out, but it was bleeding badly. 

“It’s going to be okay,” they whispered to it, and hugged the dog closer to them. They kept their head low, trying to avoid getting water in their eyes.

Yellow is a non-binary Asian 24 year old, with pale skin, black eyes, and straight black hair in a bowl-cut. They wore a plain outfit of a white shirt and shorts, both of which were covered by a bright yellow raincoat, and finally a pair of black rain boots. 

They stood still as a tree branch landed down in front of them. Their breath was caught in their throat as the dog let out a yelp. They couldn’t hear their own thoughts over the whirling storm, and could barely hear the whine of the animal.

They started moving again. Luckily for them, they didn’t live far from the vet, but the storm still delayed them.

Finally, finally, they reached the vet. _“Please be open please be open please be open,”_ they thought as they banged on the door.

The door opened, and Yellow was pulled inside before they could register what happened. The dog was lifted out of their arms, and they pulled over to a chair.

“Stay there!” the vet said, looking irritated, but they still cradled the dog in their arms. “I’m going to do what I can for this little guy,”

Yellow nodded, then slumped back into the chair as the vert walked away. The chair was uncomfortable, but exhausted caught up to them and they succumbed to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for getting this series over 500 hits! I'm glad people keep coming back to this series, thank you!


	136. Green; R 4/12: Green Isles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Green worries behind the curtains.

Green let out a shaky breath. _“Everything’s going to be okay,”_ he thought. _“This is all you ever wanted, so just calm down and be happy,”_

But it wasn’t working, and he was as nervous as he was before. His act was coming up in a few minutes, and it would be the first time he would be performing alone in front of people. 

He gripped his saxophone tighter. He’s been playing it since middle school, but always as part of the band, as only of the many musicians on stage, not the only one. But now that was going to change.

Green is a 20 year old Asian boy, with pale skin, gray eyes, and shaggy green hair, He wore a formal white shirt underneath a green vest. He wore gray dress pants and gray dress shoes.

The audience clapped as the act in front of him, a violinist, finished their piece. They stepped off stage and Green walked over to them.

“That was beautiful,” he said earnestly. “One of best performances tonight,”

“Thank you,” they smiled at him. “I’m sure yours will be beautiful too,”

Green smiled sheepishly. “I’m not to sure about that,”

“Next up is a Green on the saxophone!” the stage manager called out.

“Well then, break a leg,” the violinist said with a wave goodbye, as Green was pulled closer to the curtain by the stage manager.

“Are you ready?” they asked him.

Green paused for a moment. Was he ready? Probably not, but he would never know if he didn’t try.

“I’m as ready as I'll ever be,”


	137. Evergreen; R 5/12: Green Isles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evergreen enjoys the quiet graveyard.

Today was quiet, the only sound being the rustling of leaves overhead. It made sense why it was so quiet, most people didn’t hang out in a graveyard in the middle of the day.

Evergreen walked through the rows of headstones. They knew most of the names, but none of the people below them. It was an ancient cemetery, the last person to be buried here was 70 years ago.

That’s why they came here. It was calming, no crowds of people to navigate through, and no one to call them weird for hanging out in a cemetery. 

Evergreen is a 19 year old nonbinary person, with pale skin, green eyes, and spiky black hair that faded to white. They wore a baggy green poncho, and a pair of black pants.

They sat down underneath a tree and leaned their head back to look up at the tree branches. There was a family of birds up there, all huddled up their nest. One of them looked like it was about to jump out and fly. It flapped its little wings and jumped out.

They rushed forward to catch it, but it flew high overhead. It let out a long chirp, and they leaned back on the tree and let out a sigh, keeping their eyes on the little bird flying away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Rikota 12 brush marker set only has 1 green, but my gray marker is broken, so it looks green. Just wanted to clear that up.
> 
> Sorry for this one being so short, I've been very distracted the last few days.


	138. Blue; R 6/12: Blue Empire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue does some water magic.

The waves were crashing onto the rocks below, spraying mist upon her. She didn’t mind though, as a water witch she was used to getting wet.

Being a water witch was not something just anyone could be. You needed to be patient, like water in a flowing stream. But you also need to be tough like a hurricane.

Blue breathed in and out, and lifted her hands. Everything but her and water evaporated from her mind. The water below her moved with her hands. It was a simple technique, but it was important to exercise at the start of each day.

Blue is a 23 year old trans girl, with brown skin, black eyes, and short wavy hair in blue, black, and white. She wore a long wavy dress, the top part being a sold blue with a white collar, and the bottom part being two separated clothes of black and blue, and with a white belt on her hips.

The water lifted higher and higher, soon rising above her head. 

“That’s so cool!” a voice shouted, and Blue lost her concentration. The water came crashing down on her, soaking her clothes.

She turned around to glare at the owner of the voice. To her surprise, it was a child, judging by their small size and school uniform.

“Opps, I didn’t mean to distract you,” they said.

Blue shook her head. “It’s fine, just don’t do it again,”

“But you’re soaked now,”

Blue shook her head again. “I won’t be for long.” she concentrated on the water soaking her clothes and hair. She breathed in and out, and the water separated itself from her. She sent the water back to the ocean.

The kid clapped. “That’s amazing! Can you teach me?”

“Teach you? You can’t just become a water witch you know, it takes a lot of practice,” Blue informed them.

“I know, but how else am I supposed to learn it. They don’t let outsiders into the tribe, and I really, really want to learn. Pleasssse?” The kid clasped their hands together, and gave her a pleading look.

Blue knew that it was against the rules to teach an outsider their magic, and she doubted that she would be a good teacher. But looking into the kid’s eyes, she saw longing and hope in it.

She sighed. “Alright I’ll teach you,” the kid imminently perked up, and opened their mouth to speak.

“But I’m not going to go easy on you. It’s not just waving your hands and making water move, you need to study and concentrate. Do you think you’ll be able to do that?”

The kid nodded their head. “I’m willing to do whatever it takes!”

Blue let out a small smile. “Will, if you’re so sure, then our first listen is now,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blue is an example of something that was brought up all the way back in Chapter 6. A water witch with such mastery over water that turned their body from masculine to female. You have to be a master at water magic to do so, but it is real. 
> 
> I think this was an improvement over the last chapter, because at least stuff happened in this one.


	139. Light Blue; R 7/12: Blue Empire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light Blue begins her water magic training.

Light Blue breathed in and out, and matched her pose to that of her teacher’s. Will, she tried, it was a simple pose but she struggled with it all the same.

She has watched Blue practicing her water magic before, it was on route home from school. It didn’t look hard to her back then, just waving your arms and water followed. But now she knew that was far from the case, and that it was far harder than she thought.

Light Blue is a 13 year old Asian girl, with pale skin, light blue eyes, and black hair that looked like raindrops. She was wearing her school uniform, a long sleeved white shirt with light blue cuffs and ascot, and a light blue sailor skirt. She also wore black shoes and knee high white socks.

Her teacher, Blue, looked over and corrected her pose. “Your back has to be straight,”

She straightened her back, and Blue nodded. “Now you’ll want to breathe in and out in a pattern, can you do that?”

“Of course I can breathe,”

“You’ve had trouble in the past,”

Light Blue blushed at that. “That was one time!”

“Focus! If you want to be a water witch you have-”

“To be patient, I know,” Light Blue started the breathing exercise. She felt herself calming down with each breath, and her mind cleared away all her troubles. 

“Good, now you need to close your eyes and focus on the water molecules inside you, inside of everything,”

She focused as best as she could. She closed her eyes, and felt everything around her flowing with water, and everything inside her too.

“Now open your eyes, but keep focusing on the water molecules.”

She opened her eyes, and was almost blindsided by the sight. Small, blue dots covered everything, her clothes, arms, her teacher, there was even some in the air.

“Can you see them?” Blue asked. She was too awestruck to talk, only nodding her head in response.

“Good,” Blue smiled. “You’ve completed the first step of becoming a water witch. But there's still much to learn,”

Light smiled at that, and the small blue dots disappeared. But she was confident that she was going to see them again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun explaining how my water magic works, it's basically a mix of Waterbending from ATLA, Superman's ability of being able to sense molecules, and Dare Devil's sonar seeing ability.


	140. Purple; R 8/12: Purple Kingdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Purple get's over his jealousy

He moved with the beat, with the rhythm, with her. They spun around as the music swelled; his heart swelled too when she smiled at him. He leaned in closure but she turned away in the tune of the music.

He felt a small pang in his chest, but he didn’t let that mess up his dancing; it would hurt more than his heart if he messed up in front of her.

Purple is a 24 year old trans man, with brown skin, black eyes, and purple hair styled in a box fade. He wore a white button up shirt, purple pants, and black dancing shoes. 

The music came to an end, and so did their dancing. She moved over to Violet, and they started chatting away. He wanted to glare at them, but he knew that neither really deserved it. He was never mad at Primrose, and Violet made the music more bearable.

Purple walked over to the bar, and ordered a beer. He preferred wine, but he wanted to save money. Traveling around wasn’t cheap after all. 

He drowned the beer as he heard Primrose laughing. It was the most beautiful sound in the world to him, but he didn’t want to hear it if he wasn’t the one making her laugh.

The sound continued, and he looked over that way. There she was, laughing at something Violet said, leaning onto his shoulder. He felt jealousy rising up, and he turned away. 

He shouldn’t be surprised really, it’s what she always did after she spent some time with one of them more than the other. If he and Primrose danced all day, she’d seek out Violet the next. If she spent the day with Violet listening to his violin, the next she would come to him to practice dancing. He wondered if she realized that it was only a temporary solution.

He knew that, deep down, she was just trying her best. He and Violet rarely saw eye to eye, especially when it came to her. They didn’t hate each other, but they weren’t friends either.

Her laughter drew his attention back to her. She looked happy, he realized. And she didn’t deserve to have that taken away by his jealousy.

He got up from the bar and walked over to them. Violet went cold, but Primrose smiled at him.

“Is there something you want?” she asked.

“Let’s go to the bar to celebrate. My treat.”

They both blinked at him. “Really?” Violet asked.

Purple shrugged. “Why not?”

Violet still looked unconvinced, but Primrose got up and dragged them both to the bar. Against his better judgement, he ordered some wine. The rest of the night passed in a blur of laughter and confessions.

The next morning, he woke up with a throbbing headache and tangled in the sheets of a bed that wasn’t his own. A bed that also had Primrose and Violet in it.

"What?"


	141. Pink; R 9/12: Land of the Pinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pink is a vendor during the Day of Love.

Today was a special day, it was the Day of Love. the day where couples would treat their partner with flowers, candy, and other romantic things.

Pink themselves did not have a partner, but they loved the day anyway, if only for the excuse of making heart themed food. 

Specifically, heart shaped cookies, because they always sold the best. They already sold out in the first batch. They were placing more on their stall when a new customer came up.

“How much for a bag of cookies?”

“12 bucks,”

“12 bucks? Isn’t that too much?”

Pink glared at them. “It’s completely fair,” 

“Alright. . .”

The rest of the day went like that. Pink was happy with all the money they were getting, but seeing all the loving couples made their heart ache, just a little bit.

Pink is a nonbinary 21 year old, with light brown skin, black eyes, and curly black hair pulled up in a pink heart shaped bun. They wore a simple white long sleeve shirt and black pants, covered in their pink apron, and a pair of white boots.

The festival was ending, and they were cleaning up their stall. They had sold out of everything but a single slice of pink velvet cake.

“Hey!” someone shouted as they ran towards them. It was too dark out to see them clearly.

“Do you have anything left?” their voice was calm and smooth; Pink held onto every word.

“I do, but it’s only a slice of cake,”

“I’ll take it! How much?” the person shuffled through their pockets, or that’s what Pink guessed.

“Oh only 5 bucks,” They handed the person the sweet, and the hand they shot out of the dark was wearing white gloves. They swapped the cake and money, and the gloved hands disappeared again.

“Thank you so much!” Pink could not see their smile, but they heard it in their words.

“You’re welcome. It's my pleasure to make my customers happy,”

"Well I'd say you're doing an excellent job at that. Now goodnight!" The stranger left into the night with a wave.

"Goodnight!" Pink called out, waving even though they knew that the stranger was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Day of Love is the Land of the Pinks equivalent of the Deep Ruby festival in the Red Republic, both based on Valentine's Day. Most of the nations share holidays with each other, with of course their own color. 
> 
> The expiations would be Orangetopia, the Green Isles, and Grayscale country, as they all have their own special holidays not celebrated anywhere else.


	142. Peach; R 10/12: Democratic Nation of Neutrals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peach meets a new coworker.

Peach thought that being a lifeguard would’ve been more interesting. Getting free snacks from the snack bar, their own time to swim, and meet some other cute lifeguards.

But nope, they got none of that. Well, they did get the free snacks, but their swim time was barely nothing, and there were no cute lifeguards. At least not in their shift.

Though, their boss did say that they would be getting a new lifeguard to deal with the new crowd of people in the spring. Peach couldn’t remember if they would be added to their shift.

“Stop running near the pool!” they shouted to some kids. One of them stuck their tongue out at them. Peach just rolled their eyes.

“Can’t they read the signs?” they thought as they leaned back in their lifeguard tower.

Peach is a nonbinary 18 year old, with cool brown skin, black eyes, and peach hair cut in a bob. They wore a white tank top and peach swim trunks, as long with a pair of white sandals and a whistle around their neck.

“Umm. . . hey?” a small voice below asked them.

“Yeah . . .?” they looked down, expecting another annoying kid, but that was clearly not the case. The person was a girl who looked to be around their age. She was wearing a tight one piece swimsuit, with a low enough cut to see some cleavage. Actually, her swimsuit looked familiar.

“I’m your new coworker, Rose Beige. I was just wondering if you needed me for anything,”

“I need you and me to go behind the snack bar to get to know each other better,” they thought, but they just shook their head no.

“Alright, I’ll see you later,” She waved goodbye and Peach watched her go, eyeing her swaying hips. 

“Well,” they thought, feeling the shame of staring go to their cheeks. “This is job is going to be a lot more fun,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit hornier than usual but I think my mind is being fried. I hope you guys like it anyway.


	143. Brown; R 11/12: Democratic Nation of Neutrals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brown get's in trouble at the park.

The wild was dangerous. Big, unseen predators could pop out of nowhere and attack, But he was prepared to fight back.

“RAWR! Brown yelled as he jumped out of a bush in front of a woman with a stroller. The baby started crying and the woman glared at him.

He just giggled and went back to his bush. For a little bit anyway, no one else came by so he left. He wandered around the park for a bit until he came upon the playground. 

He hid behind a tree and watched the other kids play. It looked fun, but the other kids looked suspicious. One of them looked over at him, and he ducked behind the tree again.

Brown is a 7 year old boy, with pale skin, black eyes, and short white hair. He was wearing a brown bear hoodie, brown shorts, and black sneakers.

He heard footsteps approaching, so he quickly leapt out in front of them.

“RAWR!” 

“BROWN!” his mom yelled. She didn’t look scared like he wanted, but instead very, very mad.

“Sorry,” he said meekly.

“I’ve told you time and time to not run away and go jump out and scare people! Why can’t you go play with the kids instead and be normal?” she grabbed him by the arm and dragged him towards the playground.

“Noooo,” he squirmed. “I don’t want to play with them, they’ll make fun of me,”

His mom scoffed. “They won’t make fun of you Brown. You just need to talk them,”

Brown finally rustled his way out of his mom’s grasp. “No,” he shouted. “They will make fun of me, they always do! They call me weird and dumb, and they always make fun of hoodie!”

He started crying, and his mom crouched down and hugged him.

“It’s okay, you don’t have to play with them,”

“I don’t?” he asked, sniffling a bit.

“You don’t, but you can’t go around scaring people, okay. Just stay by mommy and don’t cause trouble, okay?”

“Okay,” Brown nodded and held her hand as they walked through the park.


	144. Black; R 12/12: Grayscale Country

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black does some work

Today was a slow day. Nothing went wrong, but nothing exciting happened either. But maybe that was for the best. 

He was supposed to be looking over the schedules of the servants for the week, but he found himself being distracted by the fencing down below the balcony. He wasn’t technically allowed up here, but he knew that nobody would mind. His aunt basically ran the manor, so no one would dare get in trouble by messing with her family.

He watched Slate and Coin fight; as they usually do, but there was no Cool Gray in sight. She was given her sword three months ago, but she only practiced it sparingly. Most of the time she was cooped up in her room.

Black could understand why she hid away at least, with her sister being gone. He only arrived four months ago, so he didn’t get to spend much time with Warm Gray before she disappeared, but from the short time together she was always sweet, even if she asked a lot of questions. 

He went back to the schedules, humming a little tune. He's been helping his aunt out since he’s got here; as a way to pay her back for taking him in. He didn’t think he would like it so much though. The simple patterns of numbers were soothing to him. There was always a solution that you could find, even if it took awhile to get to.

Black is a 19 year old trans boy, with white skin, black eyes, and short black hair parted in the middle. He wore a black tuxedo jacket open, with a white button up shirt underneath. He wore black dress pants and shoes, along with a gray sash around his waist.

He turned his head up to the gray sky overhead, before going back down to focus on his work, humming the little tune again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lackluster chapter, I've been really distracted lately and my writing is suffering for it. I'm taking a break tomorrow, so maybe that'll help. Bye!


	145. Red; Wp 1/12: Red Republic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red talks with her son again.

Every room in the house was spotless. Every window shone and there was not a speck of dust to be found. The house was ready.

But she was still going to double check, of course. She used to have servants to clean the house, but those days were long gone; now she had to do everything herself, but it wasn’t too bad really; now she could make sure that everything was just the way she wanted.

Red went around the house, checking and rechecking everything. She wanted; needed, everything to be perfect for when her children come. They were finally having dinner as a family again, and her daughter was even bringing along her boyfriend.

 _“Everything’s as perfect as it’s going to be,”_ she thought. _“Well except for one thing,”_ her eyes lingered on the bare mantle above the fireplace. The last family portrait was moved to her bedroom; and now the spot was a reminder of how much things changed.

Red is a 46 year old woman, with brown skin, red eyes, and shoulder length curly black hair. She wore a large layered dress, black covered by mismatched red, with white lace at the ends. She wore a pair of black heels, and a white fascinator with a red veil.

The doorbell rang before she could delve into it further; it was for the best that she didn’t anyways. She brushed herself off (though she didn’t to) and walked over to the front door.

“Who is it?”

“It’s me, your son,”

She imminently opened the door and pulled Red into a hug. He didn’t hug her back at first, but he relented and hugged her back.

“It’s been so long since I’ve seen you. Are you doing okay? How is your new job? Are you happy?” she said as she pulled away to look into his eyes.

“I’m doing fine. I’ve been really busy, but it’s worth it,” he wasn’t looking at her.

She nodded. “If you so say. Anyways have you met your sister’s new boyfriend? Do you know if he’s allergic to anything? I tried writing her back but she never responded.” 

They moved their way into the dinning room, with the table already being set for four. Red sat down at one end, while she left to the adjoined kitchen to reheat the dinner.

“Most people in the capital communicate through telephones now, maybe if you got one it would be easier for her to answer you,”

She scuffed. “Do you know how expensive those things are? I couldn’t afford to get one even if I wanted to, I don't need another rebellion tool to spy on me. It’s not like my children are going to call anyways,”

Red sighed. “Mom, we’re both too busy with work,”

“Excuses excuses excuses, that’s what you always say,”

“But I'm here now Mom.”

She paused. “For now, until you disappear for another six months, or longer, not even bothering to write a letter so I know you’re still alive,”

He was finally silent. She brought in the food and placed it on the table before sitting down herself.

“Where is your sister? She should’ve been here by now,”

“She’ll be here any moment, she’s not going to skip out,”

“Hmph,” she said. “She better not, I made all this food and I wouldn’t want it to go to waste,”

They went silent for a moment, until her son broke it with “I’m sorry,”

“I’m sorry for not talking to you more, I have been really busy with work, and well . . .”

She looked him in the eyes, and he finally looked back at her.

“It’s just hard to talk to you again after everything that happened. I’d thought you would be happier if I stayed out of your way, to not remind you of everything you lost,”

“You’ve got it all wrong,” she shook her head. “I’m happy when you’re here, I love you and I just want to know you’re okay,”

“I know I've been . . . caught up in the past before, but please know that it’s not your vault. It’s not your vault for anything.”

“It’s not your vault for looking just like him,” she whispered.

She didn’t know if he heard the last part because the doorbell rang. “Sorry we’re late, we wanted to give you a surprise!” her daughter’s voice called out.

“I told you she would come,”

Red just smiled as she got up to answer the door. Finally, her family was together again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back after my little break. We finally met the Red's mother, also called Red because I was too lazy to think of another name for her. But I like this chapter, gives a little more character backstory and dynamics. And another view of the rebellion, just a bit.
> 
> I hope you guys liked this one!


	146. Orange; Wp 2/12: Orangetopia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orange goes out to find his brother.

It’s a beautiful sunset. The sun was setting over the water, turning it a dazzling purple. The moon was already out, with a few stars with it. It was a beautiful sunset, but he couldn’t enjoy it. 

“HEAT WAVE!” Orange yelled for his little brother. He was mostly likely at the girl’s place, he was almost always there nowadays.

He didn’t get an answer; what a surprise, so he moved through his mother’s garden and down into the shared shore lakeshore. 

Orange is a 17 year old boy, with pale skin, orange eyes, and short spiky orange hair. He wore a white button up shirt and a pale orange cardigan. He also wore black pants and orange shoes.

He stayed on the grass, avoiding the sand and swatting at mosquitoes. He was not going to get dirty just because his little brother was hanging out with his girlfriend, that he somehow managed to get.

He went over to the girl’s house; her name was Light Orange or something. All he knew was she liked sailing, that’s what his brother always talked about. The boat was on the dock, but there were no kids to be seen. 

_“Is he having dinner at her place? Isn’t that too fast for a couple of kids?”_ he thought as he turned around, before a noise came from the boat.

Then it happened again. Sounded like a . . . moan? He wasn’t very knowledgeable on boats, but he doubted they made that type of sound.

He turned back around towards the boat, each step making the sound louder and louder, and the more he felt uneasy.

Orange came to the edge of the dock and looked into the boat.

“Mom says it’s dinner time,”

“AHHH!” his brother leapt off his girlfriend, both looking half scared to death; and both so red you would think they were from the republic.

“I wasn’-we weren’-”

“Making out in a boat? At least I hope that’s all you were doing, you’re already too young and I don't want to see you trying to get it o-”

“What! No We-we wouldn't do that!” the girl shouted. She got up and glared at him, but the height difference nulled the effect.

“Did you have to pick a girl so loud?”

“HEY!” they both shouted, and his brother came up to him on the dock, but not before helping his little girlfriend out.

He just scoffed at them. “I suggest being more quiet next time, or at least don't do it in a boat. You know how weird that is, right?”

“. . . just don’t tell Mom,” 

“Or my dad!”

“I won’t tell anyone, but I do expect something for keeping my silence,” Orange said with a smirk as he turned around and walked back up the dock, the two kids following him.

“What is it?” Heat Wave asked.

“Oh, it should be rather simple really, though it might not be for you two,”

“What do you want?” the girl growled.

He turned around again to face them. “I just want to never see that again in my entire life. Can you two control yourselves so I don’t happen upon it again. Because if I do, then I’ll tell Mom and her Dad,”

His brother looked a mixture of confusion and shame, while the girl just crossed her arms.

“Fine”

“Then let’s go home and forget that this ever happened,” he turned around and walked up ahead of them. 

_“I should’ve blackmailed him,”_ he thought as he looked over his shoulder. His brother was talking to his girlfriend before leaving and catching up to him. 

Heat Wave still wouldn’t look him in the eye. _“Nah, that would be a little too cruel. At least now he should be smarter about it,”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took an odd turn, but I made sure it didn't turn out worse, I guess. I at least feel like Orange was given a character even without the duologue. Please tell me if I didn't. And I hope everyone still likes this one!


	147. Yellow; Wp 3/12: Yellowopolis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yellow get's a surprise from her younger brother.

Yellow sighed as she fell down besides the door. She felt exhausted after such a long day at work, but that was nothing new. Working at a shoe factory would do that to you.

After taking a moment, she got up and walked to her bedroom. She had classes to do, some house chores afterwards, and finally making dinner for her and her little brother, Golden Yellow.

 _“Where is he anyways?”_ she thought as she started her computer up. Going to school on her old computer wasn’t her choice, but it was the only choice she had unless she wanted to be in debt.

Yellow is a 22 year old trans woman, with light brown skin, black eyes, and curly yellow hair cut in a bob. She wore a white sweater and a yellow and black plaid suspender skirt. She wore a pair of black boots and yellow knee high socks. 

Her computer finally started, and she started work for her classes. She was studying to be an accountant. It was an odd career to pursue, but it had a high salary.

She stared at her little screen for hours, lost in a world full of equations currency. She was so lost that she didn’t notice how much time had passed, until the sun started to set and her room turned a warm yellow.

 _“Shoot! I haven’t started dinner yet,”_ she got up and rushed into the kitchen, Checking the cabinets, the only thing she could find was some hard cheese, bread, and tomato paste.

 _“Well, I guess we’re having pizza tonight. Golden Yellow should like this,”_ she thought as she put the ingredients on the counter.

 _“Wait, where is he?”_ she hasn’t seen him since this morning. He spent most of the time on his boat, but he should’ve been back by now.

She ran outside and the street to the beach. She ducked under some low hanging palm leaves and stepped inside a small cove. Her brother wasn’t there.

“Oh no oh no, what if he crashed and drowned? What if he got stuck somewhere and is all alone in the middle of the ocean? What if he got caught for trying to dock a boat in an illegal spot?”

She was pacing on the shore, trying not to have a heart attack, as she thought over her options. Call the police, and maybe get arrested for the ship docking, or not call anyone and try to find him herself. But she didn’t have a boat, how would she do that?

Yellow ran her hands through her hair. She wasn’t going to lose him too, she just couldn’t. 

She was about to start crying when she saw something on the horizon. It was hard to see in the setting sun, but it looked like a small yellow sailboat.

 _“Oh thank god he’s still alive,”_ she imminently thought.

 _“Wait, it could just be another yellow boat, not Golden Yellow’s,”_ her heart sank again, but she managed to keep breathing.

The little yellow boat kept coming closer and closer, until she was finally able to see the person sailing it.

“ _He’s okay,”_ relief washed over her before turning into anger.

_“Why is he just smiling and waving when he nearly gave me a heart attack! He was gone for hours and he’s just going to come back and think about the consequences!”_

Her brother pulled the boat into the cove. He was smiling at her, until he saw the look on her face.

“Don’t worry about me!” he shouted. “I got something that you’ll really like!”

“What I really like is you coming home on time,”

He rolled his eyes at her and then pulled something from the boat before stepping out.

“Look,” he pushed something into her hand.

Looking down at it, it was a small circle, and in the setting sun it looked like it was glowing.

“A gold coin,” she whispered.

“A whole lot of them, I found them in a shipwreck, so we can keep it all to ourselves. We’re going to be rich!”

He let out a whoop and started jumping up and down, while she stared down at the coin, her finger slowly moving in a circle. Was this even real? We’re they really going to be rich?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over a 100 chapters later, and I am now adding onto Golden Yellow's story. That's just when the idea came I guess. But I do really like this one, not amazing but I think it works well for what it is.


	148. Green; Wp 4/12: Green Isles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Green's quiet day get's interrupted.

Green was taking it slow today, just reading a nice book while eating some fresh blackberries, just the way they like. If they wanted to, they could find something to do in the village, but they didn’t. Spring was a busy season, so they were taking every minute of solitude granted. 

They turned the page of their book, titled “The Fairy in the bottle”. It was a classic story of a fairy getting trapped by a bottle in by a human, and then the fairy getting their revenge.

Green is a 20 year old (200 in human years) nonbinary fairy, with light brown skin, green eyes, and spiky black and white hair that feel to their shoulders. They wore a green dress made of leaves.

They were getting to their favorite part; when the fairy called for the animals of the forest to attack and kill the human.

The bear was just starting to maul open the human’s stomach when their window flew open.

“Green, I’ve been looking all over for you! Why are you here instead of helping me out in the forest?” their friend, Light Green, whined.

“I thought you wanted to do the job all by yourself? To prove something?” they asked, looking up from their book. 

“Well I will do it all by myself. I just need you to teach me how to do it better!”

Green sighed. Knowing her, it was better to go along with it than fight with her. So they put down their book and flew behind her out the door, hoping it wouldn’t take too long so they could go back to their book.


	149. Light Green; Wp 5/12: Green Isles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light Green get's a help from her friend.

She was mad at herself. She was supposed to be beyond the need of others; she was supposed to do everything by herself. But she couldn’t, no matter how hard she tried.

 _“I’m so stupid!”_ she thought she flew through the forest, her friend Green flowing behind. They were the smartest fairy she knew; if anyone was going to help her, it was them. Well, it also helped that they were each other’s only friend.

Her job was a simple one really. It was just clearing some of the vines in the forest to let some sunlight come to the bottom floor. Anyone could do it but her it seems.

Light Green is a 19 year old female fairy, with dark brown skin, light green eyes, and spiky light green hair put up in two high ponytails. She wore a short skirt made out of leaves, as was her top, which showed off more than what was allowed, but she didn’t care.

They finally made it. This part of the forest was covered with vines, blocking out the sun and leaving the forest ground covered in shadows. They slowed down.

“I can see why you need my help. Have you tried convincing them to move?” Green asked.

“Oh wow, I never thought of th-OF COURSE I TRIED CONVINCING THEM!” she yelled, making both Green and some plants around them recoil.

“Sorry, it’s just that I’ve been trying all day and no matter what I do I can’t make leave,” she fell down onto the tree root beneath her, completely defeated.

“Hey it’s okay, we all get a little frustrated sometimes. I’ll go talk to them to figure out the problem,” Green told her before flying up the vines.

She watched as they placed their hand on a vine, making it light up with magic. Soon the rest of the vines glowed a light green too, lighting up the once dark forest.

 _“They're always so good at this stuff”_ she mused as she observed her friend talking to vine.

The light got a little brighter, but she only noticed because of how well her friend looked in it. The way the light caught in their wings and hair made them stand out even more.

 _“I should watch Green use their magic more,”_ she thought as her wings began to flutter.

 _“Wait-no they’re my friend! I shouldn’t think about them like this!”_ her wings started to flare as she worried. 

Before she could calm down the light started to fade, and Green flew back down to her. She avoided their gaze; her wings still fluttering.

“I was able to calm them down a bit, so they should listen to you now,”

“Really?” she asked.

Green nodded. “Yeah, they were just upset about all the yelling you did, so just be quiet and it should work out for y-”

She caught them off with a hug. “Thank you thank you thank you!” she hugged them tighter for a second, before rushing away.

“Ohmygosh, I’m sorry. I know that you’re not a big fan of when I do that.” she felt mortified. First she was ogling her friend, and now she couldn’t even do the one thing they asked her to?

Green blinked at her. “It’s okay, you shouldn’t be too hard on yourself,”

She shook her head. “No, I broke your rule. Ugh, why am I so dumb!”

“Hey, you’re not dumb,” Green said. They flew closer to her and she averted her eyes again. “So don’t call yourself that, okay?”

She would’ve kept arguing if it was anyone else, but since it was Green she nodded and murmured an “Okay,”

“If you want, I can stay and help you?” they offered.

For the first time that day, Light Green smiled. “That would be nice,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not getting this out yesterday.


	150. Blue; Wp 6/12: Blue Empire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue did not get a lazy day.

“Yawn,” Blue woke up from her sleep, her mind still foggy. She sat up and looked down on her bed. Her book was still open to the page she left off.

 _“Oh, I must have fallen asleep while reading again,”_ she thought as she stretched her arms up. This was the third that week that she went to bed like that, but she didn’t really mind. She never needed to be up early anyways.

And it certainly wasn’t early, judging by how much light was pouring through the windows. She walked over to them and looked outside. Her bedroom had a view of the back of the castle, where deliveries were made. She waved down to some of the servants carrying packages below before turning back inside.

 _“Hmm, what should I do today?”_ she thought before her stomach grumbled.

 _“Well, I guess that solved my question.”_ she went over to her bell and rang it for a servant. She excited her bedroom into her sitting room.

There was a knock on the door, but when she opened it, instead of a servant standing there, it was her father, who was glaring down at her.

“Where have you been all day?”

“Umm, asleep sir,” 

“Asleep? Have you been sleeping all day?”

“Yes sir,” she looked down, not wanting to look him in the eyes.

“. . . get dressed and come downstairs. You need to start socializing more. Your new cousin in law needs cheering up from what I’ve been told,”

“Yes sir,”

With a nod of his head, he closed the door and she was left alone again.

“Why does Indigo want to see me? Does she not have anything better to do?” she wondered as she walked back into her bedroom and into her closet.

Blue is a 24 year old trans woman, with dark brown, almost black skin, black eyes, and wavy hair that had a blue to white gradient that ended at her shoulders. 

She got out of her blue pajama dress and into a small ball gown, with a pattern based on waves in blacks, whites, and blues. She slipped on a simple pair of black shoes that would be hidden by the dress.

She made her way to through the castle, still wondering why the purple princess needed her. They have met plenty of times before, but nothing substantial came out of it. 

Blue walked into the sitting room of Indigo, who looked bored out of her mind. In the four months she’s been in the Blue Empire, she hadn’t picked up on any hobbies, at least from what she could tell.

“Hello, it’s nice to see you again,” Indigo said.

“It’s nice to see you too,” she said as she sat down next to her.

“Okay, let’s cut to the chase. My marriage is coming up, and I need you to be my maid of honor.”

“Oh, okay. Can I ask why? We’re not very close at all, why do you want me to be a part of something so important?”

Indigo sighed. “Because I don’t have anyone else to pick. I’ve left my siblings behind, and without them I don’t really have anyone else,”

“I can understand missing your siblings, I haven’t seen my older brothers in months,”

“But don’t you have more siblings?”

Blue sighed. “I do, but most are way younger than me, and the ones that aren’t don’t like me too much,”

“Well, if you want, I can be your horney sibling. We’re going to be family soon enough,”

Blue lit up. “Oh, I would love that!” She leaned over and gave Indigo a hug, then stood up and started pacing.

“But now, let’s get started on the wedding planning! There’s so much that we need to do, this is going to be so exciting!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 150 chapters, with a total of 64,544 words! This is so amazing! Thank you guys!


	151. Light Blue; Wp 7/12: Blue Empire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light Blue wakes up for a peaceful day.

*Beep* *Beep* *Be-* Light Blue’s hand crashed down on his alarm clock, finally bringing the beeping to and end.

“Ugh, my head is killing me,” he grumbled as he sat up right. He looked down at the blasted clock; it was 5: 30 a.m. Still early enough for a long walk before work.

He let out a yawn as he got out of bed. He made his way to the kitchen for breakfast, which consisted of an energy drink and granola bar. It wasn’t much, but it gave him the energy for his walks, so he didn’t mind being hungry

Light Blue is a 23 year old trans boy, with warm brown skin, black eyes, and curly light blue hair. He slip out of his white pajamas into his walking outfit, a pair of black track pants, his binder underneath a white t-shirt, black hiking boots, and finally his light blue and black winter jacket.

He stepped outside his small condo and breathed in the crisp early morning air. He could even hear some birds chirping.

He walked down his normal route, outside of his condo area, past the public library and it’s fountain, and finally into the neighborhood park. It was quiet this early in the morning, just like he liked it. He felt himself relax and wined down. His walks always did this to him.

Light Blue sat down on a park bench facing a fountain. It was smaller and older than the new one built by the library, but that’s why he liked it so much. It was quant and simple, not unlike his own life.


	152. Purple; Wp 8/12: Purple Kingdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Purple makes some public art, in their opinion.

The market was as crowded as always. Purple moved through swaths of people, ducking and weaving out of the way. This was going to make their job harder, but they could still pull it off. And besides, maybe it would be better for more people to see their message.

They finally reached their destination, the centerpiece of the market. It was a statue of the first prince, a symbol of the monarchy. That would change today.

Purple is a non binary 17 year old, with brown skin, purple eyes, and straight black hair cut just below their ears, and with spiky white bangs. They wore a slightly ragged purple cloak, which opened up to a white shirt. They wore a pair of black pants and purple shoes.

They bent down and pretended to be tying their shoes, while they were really letting a small purple ball roll to the base of the statue. They stood back up and walked back to watch the magic.

The ball burst open, a purple mist started pouring out. People started running away from the statue, which was now covered by the mist. It was non-toxic of course, but Purple could admit it looked threatening to everyone else.

The mist started to clear, the only trace it left behind was on the statue. Last night they managed to pass themselves off as a “statue cleaner” and paint some secret messages on it with clear paint.

But now the messages are showing up loud in clear. The mist colored the clear paint in a bright purple, impossible to miss. Which was just what they wanted; too bad they couldn’t stay and see the crowd's reaction. It would be best to get going and leave before an investigation starts.

Purple walked away from their art, humming a cheeky tune as the crowd behind them gasped at the message. “Don’t believe their lies,”


	153. Pink; Wp 9/12: Land of the Pink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pink is not having a good day.

The sun was setting over the horizon as Pink walked through their studio apartment. They had just come home from work at the post office, and they felt dead tired from standing and sorting all those letters.

Pink is a non binary 25 year old, with light brown skin, black eyes, and curly pink hair tied into a low ponytail. They wore a white sweater with a pink strip in the middle, gray pants, and black boots. 

Their stomach was growling, but so they took a small detour to their kitchen. Taking a look in the fridge, they only saw some microwaveable meals. With a sigh, they popped it in the microwave.

They walked to their small office space in the corner. It was just a small desk with their old laptop on it, along with a bookshelf on the wall above it.

As they booted up their laptop, Pink stared off into the distance. The setting sun made it a little hard to see, but the city skyline was still visible. The pink sky broke through the dark silhouettes of buildings, bathing the small apartment in warm pinks. 

Pink got lost looking at the horizon, and it took the beeping of the microwave to bring them back to reality.

They got their food and then sat back down at the desk. The laptop was finally on; now they could finally start writing.

Or they tried to too; they really did. They restarted and rewrote a single paragraph again and again, but nothing was turning out well.

“Ugh, why isn’t anything working! I’m never going to get the deal now!” Pink screamed out in frustration. Their head fell down onto the keyboard, marking the page with rows of eeeeeee, but they just laid there for a moment.

Eventually they lifted their head up to eat some food, only to find that their microwave dinner had grown cold. They groaned, but still ate it, it would be a waste not to, even if they could barely keep it down.

Once they were done, they looked back at the computer screen. With a sigh, they started erasing the eees and got back to work, even if it was hurting their eyes as the sun finally disappeared from the sky, leaving their only light to be the little blue square in front of them.


	154. Brown; Wp 10/12: Democratic Nation of Neutrals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brown makes some tea.

It was getting colder as the sun disappeared overhead. Brown shivered, and started rubbing the fire starter faster.

Sparks start to fly and their fire finally starts. Brown let out a sigh of relief before huddling closer to fire. 

_“Maybe I should’ve stayed home,”_ they thought as they stared into the flames., brown,

Brown is a non binary 20 year old, with light brown skin, black eyes, and spiky hair layered in brown, black, and white that reached their neck. They wore a ragged brown shirt, and a lighter brown skirt.

They shook their head. _“No, it’s better to be freezing than be back there,”_ They gripped their arms; the bruises still felt sore.

 _“Though I wish I brought more supplies,”_ they thought as they went back to their makeshift tent. It was really just a blanket being held up by some sticks and rope, but that was fine, or at least better than sleeping without it.

They grabbed the only personal belonging they had, a small brass tea kettle. It was a gift from their grandmother.

Their stomach grumbled, but they ignored it. They had eaten yesterday, and it was too dark to hunt; not that they could do it in the light either. It was a miracle when they caught a squirrel.

But they could always make tea. They got up to the nearby river and filled the kettle, taking the time to drink some clear water to calm down. It didn't work.

They went back to the fire and started crushing the herbs. They might not be a hunter, but they were a good herbalist, and knew just what plant they need. Crushing the plants for tea was a nightly routine, and they could already feel themselves calm down. Once they were done, Brown poured the crushed herbs into the kettle and hung it over the fire and silently watched as the water started to boil.

 _“At least I still have tea,”_ Brown thought. _“That’s something,”_


	155. Black; Wp 11/12: Grayscale Country

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black helps out Timberwolf.

Most people in camp hated snow, and Black couldn’t blame them. Snow made everything cold, wet, and harder to travel through.

But Black liked it, if simply for the fact that he could build snowmen and forts. It made him feel like a kid again. 

Black is a 19 year old trans boy, with pale white skin, black eyes, and short straight black hair. He wore a white shirt and black shorts.

He was busy building the perfect snowman when one of the kids came over. It was Timberwolf, and she looked a little nervous. 

“Do you need help with something?”

“Umm, well, I need a little help with uh . . . making a gift for someone,” she said, not meeting his eyes.

“Why are you so nervous then?

She blushed. “Well, it’s meant to be a gift for someone special, and I just don’t know what to do! Everything I make just falls apart!” she wailed.

“Whoa, calm down, I’m sure we can make the perfect gift for them,” Black said. 

“Just two quick questions, why are you asking me for help, and who are you getting a gift?”

“Because you’re the best person at making crafts in the camp. Look, even your snowman is perfect! So will you please help me?” she pleaded.

“Of course I’ll help you, but you still haven’t answered the second question,”

Timberwolf blushed. “It’s-it’s a secret!”

 _“So a crush then,”_ he thought. _“Poor girl, she needs all the help she can get,”_

“Let’s go inside and start working, we can try some drawings first, that should be easy.”

But it turned it out that it wasn’t easy. Timberwolf’s drawing looked worse than a blind toddler's. The next day they tried embroidery, but that ended up a tangled mess. The day after that, they tried some wood work, but all that came out of it was splinters.

“Agh! This isn’t working!” Timberwolf screamed as her needles got tangled up again. Today they were trying knitting, it was going as well as the others.

Black sighed and put down the scarf he was making. “Could you stop screaming? Why do we keep doing this if you’re just going to quit and scream?”

“Because I want to give him a gift, and this is how you’re meant to do it,”

“There’s no right way to make a gift, as long as you can show the other person you care that’s all you need,” Black answered.

“But what if you’re bad at that?” she mumbled.

“Well th-”

“Hey guys, food’s ready,” Gray said as he walked into the tent.

Timberwolf let out a shriek and pulled her “scarf” close to her. 

“What are you doing here?” she screamed.

“I’m . . . telling you that the stews are done? Why are you here, don’t you prefer hunting over,” He waved his hand over their knitting supplies. “Whatever this is,”

Black looked between the confused boy and the anxious girl before finally getting the picture.

“She was trying to make a scarf for you,”

Timberwolf looked between embarrassment and anger for a second, before she picked anger and started growling at him.

“Were you really trying to make me something,” Gray asked.

She switched back to embarrassment. “Uh-yeah,”

“She’s been trying for days to make you something,” he added.

“I-wow, thank you, no one’s ever done something like that for me,” 

“I didn’t even do anything, all I’ve made was a bunch of messes,” she grumbled.

“But you still tried. A lot more than anyone else, so thank you,”

Timberwolf looked back up at him, and smiled.

“Well, I’m going to go get some stew, while it’s hot,” Black said as he got up and walked apt Gray out of the tent. 

“You can come join us when you’re done flirting,”

“WE’RE N-” they yelled, but Black was already gone. It was hard work helping people out, and he deserved a good meal for his efforts.


	156. White; Wp 12/12: Grayscale Country

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> White has a typical night at the bar.

It was almost closing time in the bar, and White was glad. They liked their job well enough; who wouldn’t love all the tips, but they always looked forward to closing time and going home. Even if the only thing they did at home was sleep and then wake up and start everything all over again.

White is a non binary 25 year old, with pale skin, gray eyes, and clean white hair. They wore white pants held up with black suspenders, and a black and white striped shirt with a white bow tie, and black dress shoes.

They sighed as they cleaned a bottle, twisting the rag around inside. There were only a few patrons left, all thoroughly drunk. One of them came up to the bar, and White inwardly groaned.

“What can I get ya,”

“Oh *hic* uh *hic* a bottle of *hic* whiskey,” the man wobbled as he got up onto the stool.

“I’ll get you a glass,” they said. The man just mumbled.

White grabbed the cheapest whiskey they could reach; the drunk didn’t look like he could afford better.

They poured the cup and slid it over. The man struggled to pick it up, but still managed to gulp it all down in one go.

“Anotha,” he mumbled, slamming the cup down.

White nodded. “Only a few more minutes till closing them, I can wait this out,”  
And they did. After pushing all the remaining drunks out the door, they closed down the bar and went home.

Their home was just a small flat crammed with thin walls, but it was home nonetheless. The place where they could relax and do what they love; like reading a good book with some tea.

But White did what always did after each shift, change clothes and then crash on their bed. They needed all the sleep they could get for their next shift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As per usual, I won't be posting a story for this tomorrow. But expect something else, and have a nice weekend.


	157. Maroon; St 1/50: Red Republic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maroon is working outside.

“Ugh, stupid bugs,” Marron said as she swatted another mosquitoes away. She was setting out on her porch swing, whittling a bird out of red wood.

 _“I need to get a bug catcher,”_ she thought. _“But that would cost too much money,”_

Maroon is a 20 year old woman, with brown skin, black eyes, and long maroon hair. She wore a white off shoulder long sleeve shirt, and a long maroon skirt, as well as a pair of white boots.

She sighed and continued on her wood work and ignored the bugs. She already had plenty for the farmers market tomorrow, but it never hurt to get some extra money, because god knows she needs it.

That’s why she was outside in the blasted heat being eaten alive by mosquitoes, trying to catch a breeze. She used to have an air conditioner, one of the last things her mother bought. But after seven years, it has finally broken down, and she had no idea how to fix it.

She didn’t know a lot of things. She knew how to make her own candles, and how to make a meal with only two ingredients found in the back of the cupboard, and she knew how to tell the hour by just a quick glance at the sun.

But she didn’t know how to live any other way. She didn’t know how to talk to people about modern life, about what tv shows were popular, what scandal a new artist got in, she knew nothing about talking to people in general.

It was partly because she didn’t go out to meet people. She could’ve gone down to the village and talked to people more. After her mom died, she could’ve moved away from the middle of nowhere, and into a big city. Maybe there she would find more inspiration.

Marron sighed as she sat down her knife and picked up the wax for the polish. It was a small red bird, it wasn’t her favorite design, but it was one of her most popular.

 _“I wish I was writing instead,”_ she thought, _“But that doesn’t pay the bills. Yet,”_ Her mind started to wonder as she polished the carving. She thought of all her story ideas, and of her writing them all down late into the evening, the sound of her typewriter clacking with each press of a button.

_“One day I will be able all day, and not making these dumb birds,”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took an extra day off, mostly because my eyes have been burning. But I'm back now, and might even post some different stories, maybe.


	158. Red; St 2/50: Red Republic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red loses in a game.

The enemy was closing in. What was left of Red’s team was protecting the base, but they were outnumbered 8 to 3. But they could still win this, maybe.

“You guys guard the doors, I’m going up to snipe,” he said through the coms as he climbed the ladder to the top of the tower.

Once he was at the top, he looked down. The enemy team was already at the front gate, so he quickly took out his sniper. He focused on one of the enemies and . . .

“Headshot!” he shouted before ducking and reloading his gun. He popped up a second later and shot another one down.

“I got two of them, where are you guys?” he asked his team.

“I’m still at the back,” answered Lava69. 

“Get to the front! We’re being swarmed!” Red yelled. He went back up for another kill. But before he could focus his sight, he was shot down.

He yelled in frustration as the game over screen appeared over his dead body. He was going to scream more but managed to calm down and instead let out a long sigh. He still quit the game though, it’s not like his team was going to win anyways.

Red is a 16 year old boy, with brown skin, black eyes, and parted red and white hair in a bowl cut. He wore a white t-shirt and black shorts, both of which had red rectangle patterns on parts on them, and a pair of red slippers. 

He was thinking about doing some coding when his older sister yelled. “Dinner!”

He sighed again. “Coming!” he yelled. _“Let's just get this over with. Maybe if I pretend to be happy she'll let me leave earlier,”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this one was rushed so that's why it's lacking.


	159. Lobster Red; St 3/50: Red Republic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lobster Red has dinner with her little brother.

“Dinner!” Lobster Red yelled up to her little brother. Knowing him, he was wither playing one of his dumb games or coding one. He was obsessed with them in her opinion, but she learned by now that fighting it was futile.

Lobster Red is a 23 year old trans woman, with brown skin, black eyes, and straight white hair with red tips styled in two pigtails. She wore a red dress with a white collar and lace, and a pair of white shoes.

She heard him stomping down the stairs like always, and the scrap of his chair on the kitchen floor. She placed the main dish on the table, a lobster lasagna, and sat down across from him.

“How was your day?” she asked.

“Fine,”

“Did you finish all your homework?”

“No, I’ll do it later,” Red said as he picked at his food.

 _“You won’t,”_ she thought as they settled into silence, like how most of their dinners went. She felt a pang in her heart as she remembered what dinner used to be like when they were family.

But she grew up and moved out, and her parents' work took too much time, so she hadn’t seen anything of them in five years. Until they shipped her younger brother off to her, because they couldn’t be bothered with the new school policy. 

So now she had to take care of him, and he had to be uprooted from home and be put into a new system that he didn’t like. 

“If you want, I could help you,” she said before taking a bite of lasagna.

“Really? It’s kind of hard,”

She shrugged. “Sure. What kind of big sister would I be if I didn’t help out my baby brother,”

“I’m not a baby,”

“You'll always be a baby to me,” she teased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This could've been longer, but I have school to deal with, so here it is. I do think it's better than the last one though.


	160. Bright Orange; St 4/50: Orangetopia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bright Orange travels through the Sun Death dessert.

The setting sun blended in the dusty orange sand, making the desert look endless. She couldn’t tell where the horizon began or stopped, but she didn’t need to. Her destination wasn’t far away.

“Come on Sunburst, we don’t want to be out here at night,” she urged her horse. He neighed in response, and picked up his pace.

Bright Orange wasn’t worried about the creatures that came out at night; that’s what her rifle was for. What she was really worried about couldn’t be put into words.

But that didn’t mean she wanted to get caught by them. Already she heard their howls, echoing through the desert. She leaned forward and Sunburst picked up his pace. 

Bright Orange is a 22 year old woman, with fair skin, gray eyed, and spiky white hair that fell to her shoulders. She wore an orange and white plaid knee length dress, an orange cowboy hat with a black star, and a pair of black cowboy boots.

She shivered as the sun started to disappear; the howls were getting closer and desert night chill settled in.

The dessert became a canyon, blocking out what was left of the sun. But she was almost at her destination, and she made sure to charge her gun earlier.

She could see the distant lights of the village ahead of her, bouncing off the canyon walls, but she could also hear the thundering footsteps of the monsters.

“Keep going,” she whispered to Sunburst. She turned around and grabbed her rifle, scanning the darkness for them.

 _“There,”_ she thought as she readied her rifle. It was hard to see, but the Solar Shadows feat glowed a faint orange with each step it took, and their eyes flashed orange in anger.

Judging by the howls and number of feet, it was a pack of wolves. Well, they weren’t wolves anymore, not after they died of heatstroke. Now they were just Solar Shadows, monsters that roamed the night searching for their next victims.

And she wasn’t going to be one. She focused on the front of the pack, and pulled the trigger. It hit the dead on, and the monster exploded in a burst of orange.

The others kept coming and she kept blasting, until she was out of shots.

“Shoot! Why can’t a normal gun work on these things!” she yelled as shock her gun around, trying to get some extra energy.

“Without the sun, I’m doomed,” she grumbled as she turned back around.

“He ya!” she shouted as she spurred Sunburst on. They weren’t too far from the village, they could make it.

If they didn’t get eaten alive first. A solar shadow was on either side of her. She shot a quick glance to her left and nearly had a heart attack when the monster leaped closer.

“PEW!” The monster burst into orange, and she leaned Sunburst to the left just as the monster on the right lunged over. It didn’t make it very far as it too exploded.

“We must be close to the village then,” she thought as she slumped down on the saddle.

She heard the blast of the monsters behind her and the shouts of villagers in front of her, along with the creeks of an old gate being opened.

Bright Orange sat back up. Now she could see the village gate being opened, just enough for Sunburst to fit through. She spurred him on, and rushed through the spot.

“Slow down,” she whispered to him, and he fell into a trot. She looked back behind her and saw that the gate was already being closed. Some of the villagers shot her a look, and she turned back around. 

_“They probably aren’t very happy about me coming here so late,”_ she thought as she rode through the town.

_“I can’t blame them. I wouldn’t want a stranger to arrive in the middle of the night, especially considering history,”_

She finally arrived at her destination, the chief’s tent. She climbed off Sunburst and one of the villagers took him away. She knew that they wouldn’t hurt him, but she still felt a little nervous as she pulled up the tent flap and sat inside.

The chief sat across from her at the table and he looked up as she sat down across from him.

“Did the elixirs work?” he asked.

She nodded. “They did, they helped save a lot of people. Thank you,”

He smiled at her. “You’re welcome, but you didn't come all this way to simply say thank you, now did you?

She hesitated before shaking her head no. “There have been rumors that you found a way to ‘heal’ the Solar Shadows. Is this true?”

His smile disappeared. “We don’t have a way to heal them, but we did find someone who can. You can meet them if you want, though I must warn you, they’re a bit . . . different from you or us,”

“I would assume so, since they can heal monsters,”

He smiled again and stood up from his chair. “Then let’s go,”

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to give me constructive criticism. Thank you.
> 
> If anyone would like to do a series like mine, feel free to use the tag Colors into Characters.
> 
> You can also find it as a hashtag on Instagram.


End file.
